Vänskapens band
by Mr. Balthazar
Summary: Fredrik och Lukas går på Brahe magiska institut i Sverige. I slutet av sin grundläggande utbildning får de ett besked som tar dem till två av de stora trollkarlar som de beundrar.
1. Ett oväntad besked

"_Två av våra elever kommer följande år att få det stora nöjet att få studera vid Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom som utbytesstudenter. Samma erbjudande ges till två elever vid Hogwarts. De två elever som kommer att göra oss sällskap ska tas emot varmt och behandlas som vilken annan elev som helst. De två elever som kommer att få åka ska veta att Hogwarts skiljer sig från Brahe magiska institut på många sätt, vilket kommer att förklaras för de två som kommer att få åka. De som är intresserade anmäler sig här_." Det var undertecknat av rektorn.  
Fredrik och Lukas stod och såg på den nya informationslappen som satt på anslagstavlan i entréhallen, bakom dem stod ett antal andra elever och studerade lappen dem med. Alla verkade lika intresserade.  
"Vad säger du om det?" frågade Fredrik.  
Fredrik var en lång och för sin ålder välbyggd mörkblond pojke med klar blåa ögon.  
"Om vad?" undrade Lukas.  
Lukas var en smal och lite kortare pojke med bruna ögon och ljusbrunt hår. Båda två var femton år och gick på Brahe magiska institut i Sverige.  
"Att få studera på Hogwarts under ett år. Jag skulle gärna göra det." sa Fredrik under tiden som de började gå mot sin lektion i förvandlingskonst.  
"Tja, det kunde ju vara intressant, Albus Dumbledore är ju rektor för skolan." sade Lukas lite tveksamt.  
"Ja och det är ju faktiskt en stor anledning och dessutom går ju pojken som överlevde där. Det skulle vara kul att få träffa honom och se vad han egentligen går för!" sade Fredrik med en röst som tydligt klargjorde att han trots tidigare förnekelser var mycket intresserad och såg upp till en pojke i England som hette Harry Potter.  
"Så du tror inte på att han besegrade mörkrets herre en gång?" frågade Lukas med ett illmarigt leende.  
De stannade utanför dörren till klassrummet och väntade på sin lärare. Fredrik såg upprört på Lukas.  
"Självklart tror jag på det. Jag har även som du en tro på att Voldemort har återvänt." Lukas hoppade till över namnet.  
"Men sluta, har du inte hört på Åbergs lektioner? Rädsla för ett namn ökar bara rädslan för saken i sig." sade Fredrik.  
"Ja, ja men prata inte så högt om det. Du vet ju vad de andra tycker." Samtidigt kom deras lärare och släppte in dem i klassrummet. Alla satte sig på sina vanliga platser och såg på sin lärare.  
"God morgon allihop!" sade han.  
"God morgon Magister Häckner." svarade alla i kör.  
Magistern såg sig om i klassrummet och log.  
"Jag antar att alla har sett anslaget nere i entrén om utbytesstudenterbjudandet som har kommit." sade han.  
Alla nickade ivrigt till svar.  
Magister Häckner nickade gillande.  
"Nå, jag kan bara säga att om ni är sugna på att åka ska ni anmäla er direkt. Om någon av er skulle bli utvald kommer ni att få gå med Hogwarts sjätteårselever och de brukar ha ett riktigt intressant år men efter de senaste händelserna vet man ju aldrig." Fredrik räckte upp handen.  
"Ja, Ferner?" "Vad menar du med de senaste händelserna, magistern?" Häckner såg först lite förvånat på honom och såg sedan ut som om han sagt något som han inte skulle ha sagt. Han suckade.  
"Nu när jag har sagt Hippo så måste jag väl säga Griff." sade han.  
Alla såg direkt på honom och nickade instämmande.  
"Nåväl, det har varit lite turbulent på Hogwarts den senaste tiden med ministeriet som har blandat sig i utbildningen och de har bytt rektor men vad jag har hört så ska allt vara bra nu igen så om ni skulle vilja åka låt inte det jag sa hindra er."  
Fredrik satt och funderade över vad Häckner hade sagt. Om Ministeriet lade sig i utbildningen på Hogwarts kunde det bara innebära en sak och det var att den inte längre var lika bra som det sades. Och om inte den store trollkarlen Dumbledore längre var rektor för skolan så var det ju inte lika intressant att åka dit.  
Fredrik var en av dem som trodde på det rykte som spreds om att Voldemort hade återvänt i England men precis som Englands ministerie så höll den svenska ministern samma linje för att hålla vänskapen med England intakt. Han var så sugen på att åka och få uppleva något annat men om det var som Häckner sade så ville han inte åka men samtidigt ville han det. Han släppte tankarna på Hogwarts och koncentrerade sig på Häckners repetition av försvinnandeförtrollningen, de hade ingen direkt undervisning nu eftersom de redan haft sina slutprov för sin grundutbildning så nu repeterade de bara.  
Under hela dagen gick Fredrik och funderade på om han skulle anmäla sig som intresserad att få åka och därför gick dagen mycket snabbt och utan att han visste ordet av var klockan fyra och han och Lukas var på väg till flyttnyckelrummet för att åka hem. De tog den flyttnyckel som gick till Motala och susade iväg hemåt. När de landade på samma plats som de alltid gjorde när de åkte hem efter skolan och gömt flyttnyckeln sade Lukas:  
"Ska vi hitta på något ikväll?"  
"Jag kan inte, jag har träning med laget ikväll." svarade Fredrik.  
"Jaha." suckade Lukas, "Ja vi ses imorgon då!"  
"Ja, annars kan du ju följa med till träningen." sa Fredrik.  
"Tja, varför inte. Jag skulle inte göra något hemma i alla fall, det skulle vara kul att se dig i aktion." svarade Lukas och de gick båda hem till Fredrik för att sedan åka till träningsarenan.  
  
När Fredrik återvände från quidditchträningen med LQC´s ungdomslag satte han sig ner och såg längtansfullt på en Englands karta. Hans grundläggande trollkarlsutbildning var snart slut och han skulle nästa år börja sin högre trollkarlsutbildning som var på tre år. Han satt och tänkte på vilka möjligheter det skulle ge att studera utomlands ett år och sedan fortsätta hemma. Han hade svårt att bestämma sig om han skulle anmäla sig och kunde inte koncentrera sig på något annat den kvällen. Han gick därför och lade sig tidigt och när han vaknade nästa morgon hade han ännu inte bestämt sig. När han kom in i köket var han tvungen att fråga sin far om råd.  
"Pappa" sade han och såg på honom.  
"Ja Fredrik?" sade hans far och såg upp från tidningen.  
"Jo det är så att vi har fått ett erbjudande på skolan om ett års studier på Hogwarts som utbytesstudent och jag undrar om du tycker jag ska anmäla mig som intresserad." sade han försiktigt.  
Hans far såg ett tag på honom innan han svarade.  
"Vill du själv åka?"  
"Både och, jag vill åka men samtidigt vill jag inte. Det skulle vara roligt att studera där ett år men med allt som händer just nu så känns det inte bra." sade Fredrik.  
"Då tycker jag att du ska anmäla dig och hoppas på det bästa! En sådan möjlighet får man bara en gång och man ska ta möjligheter att göra något speciellt när de kommer!" sade hans far.  
"Så då tycker du att jag ska anmäla mig idag?"  
"Ja det tycker jag, även om vissa saker är lite fel där just nu är jag övertygad om att det kommer att ordnas upp så småningom och du borde inte missa chansen om du skulle få åka." sade han och såg på Fredrik.  
"Det är nog bäst att du skyndar dig, flyttnyckeln går snart!" sade han sedan.  
Fredrik kastade i sig en macka innan han tog sin väska och begav sig iväg.  
Lukas stod och väntade på honom.  
"Du kommer i sista minuten!" sade han och precis när Fredrik tagit tag i den rostiga spiken kände de det vanliga suget i magen när de for iväg mot skolan.  
De lämnade in flyttnyckeln och gick raskt mot lektionen i talmagi. De passerade anslagstavlan i entrén och där stannade Fredrik. Han tog upp sin fjäderpenna. Lukas såg intresserat på honom.  
"Jag har bestämt mig för att jag ska försöka få åka dit i alla fall." sade han och skrev sitt namn på pergamentet som hängde under meddelandet.  
Efter en stund försvann texten och längst ner på pergamentet ändrades siffran 5 till 6. Lukas tvekade en liten stund innan han tog Fredriks penna och skrev även han sitt namn. Efter en stund stod istället siffran 7 längst ner på pergamentet.  
"Jag chansar också på att få åka. Även om vi båda inte kommer få åka dit så har du i alla fall något att göra här om jag får åka!" sade Lukas  
"Vad menar du nu?"  
"Så som du spelade på träningen igår så har du en lysande framtid i Quidditch ligan framför dig." sade Lukas och dunkade Fredrik i ryggen.  
Fredrik rodnade lite, även om många brukade säga att han var bra så betydde det något särskilt när Lukas sade det som han gjorde nu. De hade varit vänner så länge de kunde minnas och gjorde massor av kul saker tillsammans och de var alltid uppriktiga mot varandra.  
"Ja nu är det sju anmälda. Undrar hur stor chansen blir att man får åka?" sa Fredrik för att komma bort från Quidditch ett tag.  
"Det beror nog lite på, hur många som anmäler sig." sade Lukas medan de fortsatte mot lektionen.  
"Med andra ord blir det ganska svårt, jag tror att det blir många som anmäler sig." Även den här dagen kunde Fredrik inte ta bort tankarna på Hogwarts, han tänkte bara på hur det skulle vara att få studera där istället och han koncentrerade sig inte ett dugg på vad som hände på lektionerna. Det var först när de skulle ha förvandlingslektion som han vaknade till.  
"Eftersom det bara är en vecka till sommarlovet nu, så tänkte jag att vi skulle ha lite roligt idag istället." sade Häckner.  
Alla såg uppmärksamt på honom.  
"Jag tänkte att vi alla tar och går ner till sportplanen och spelar lite Quidditch!" sade han med ett brett leende och fortsatte snabbt.  
"Eftersom ni kommer att skiljas åt efter det här året och gå på egna anpassade utbildningar nästa år när ni börjar på er högre trollkarls- och häxutbildning så tänkte jag att det kunde vara roligt." Alla höll med och de var snart nere på Quidditchplanen.  
"Nu kan jag öva lite extra på min specialare." sa Fredrik till Lukas.  
"Vad menar du?"  
"Jag har övat på ett specialskott under hela våren och under träningen igår gick det nästan som jag tänkte mig. Du såg det nästan ett flertal gånger. Tränaren sade att det snart sitter och då är jag så gott som klar för elitspel." sa Fredrik.  
"Jaha var det den som du höll på med när du missade öppet mål?" sa Lukas och log mot sin vän.  
"Precis" svarade Fredrik också med ett leende, "Nu kan jag öva mer på den så att jag inte missar målet." Trots att Lukas inte var intresserad av att spela Quidditch så mycket så stöttade han Fredrik i hans engagemang i spelet och gick ofta och såg på hans matcher eller gjorde Quidditchrelaterade saker med honom. När Fredrik en gång hade berättat att han fått ett erbjudande om elitspel i LQC var han gladare än någon annan för hans skull. Det var för ett år sedan när klubbledarna för LQC (Linköpings Quidditch Club) såg honom på en ungdomsträning som de föll för hans talang och erbjöd honom kontraktet att han skulle spela minst ett år i A-laget innan han bytte klubb. Lukas var faktiskt lite avundsjuk på Fredrik för det. LQC ledde ligan knappt och hade det bästa laget på många år och om deras spel höll i sig året ut skulle de kunna vinna ligan. Fredrik skulle kunna få spela med regerande mästarna, det gjorde Lukas avundsjuk.  
De spelade ett tag i de lag som Häckner delade in dem i och de höll igång i en halvtimme och spelade på skoj och ingen sökare hade hittat kvicken än. Det stod 180 mot 40 med fördel för det lag som Fredrik var i.  
Det hade samlats fler elever på marken nedanför som intresserat såg på. Då plötsligt började en av sökarna öka farten. Fredrik såg att det andra lagets sökare fått syn på kvicken. Han insåg att om han fångade den skulle det andra laget vinna.  
Plötsligt fick Fredrik tag i klonken vid mitten av planen. Han tog den under höger arm och susade iväg, den första av det andra lagets jagare kom mot honom för att ta klonken. Fredrik flög rakt mot honom men precis när de skulle ha dunsat in i varandra så snurrade han runt ett varv och kom undan den andre jagaren. Han satte fart mot målringarna igen och när de andra två jagarna kom mot honom ropade han till Karin som var en av de andra jagarna i hans lag, att hon skulle flyga bakom målringarna. När hon susat iväg var han nästan framme vid de två anfallande jagarna. Då helt plötsligt dök han snabbt ner mot marken och de två följde efter en stund efter honom i full fart. Då sköt han iväg uppåt igen, rakt mot målringarna och vaktaren. Han höjde handen för att skjuta mot mittenringen och vaktaren såg det och blockerade den snabbt. Hastigt lutade sig Fredrik åt vänster och passade Klonken till Karin som nu var bakom ringarna. Vaktaren som trodde att han skulle skjuta genom den vänstra ringen kastade sig åt det hållet. Karin kastade snabbt Klonken till Fredrik igen. Han hoppade upp från kvasten och kastade med ett vrål Klonken genom den högra målringen. Vaktaren som var vid den vänstra stannade upp och såg ytterst förvånad ut. Fredrik stannade till mitt i luften när han var tillbaka på kvasten och stirrade på målringarna innan han flög efter den jagare i det andra laget som nu hade klonken. Men det hade han inte behövt, det andra lagets sökare hade fångat Kvicken. Alla flög ner till Häckner som blåst av matchen.  
"Jag gjorde det!" utbrast Fredrik när han landat.  
"Vad?" frågade Häckner.  
"Det där målet, jag gjorde det. Jag har övat på den manövern hela våren och nu lyckades den tack vare Karins hjälp bakom målringarna. Du gjorde precis som jag tänkte mig och jag sköt tillräckligt snabbt för att lura vaktaren." Alla drog beundrande efter andan och gratulerade honom sedan.  
"Grattis, det såg bättre ut idag än igår." sa Lukas.  
"Ja, och nu lyckades jag!" sade Fredrik gråtfärdig.  
De elever som hade sett på kom fram och var helt ställda över vad han gjort och han kände sig glad över den uppmärksamhet han nu fick för sitt riktigt snygga mål, han kunde inte vänta att få försöka på nästa träning.  
  
De kommande dagarna kom många fram och bara ville säga hej medan andra ville höra honom berätta om sin speciella fint som han övat på. På träningen med LQC kom till och med tränaren för A-laget och ville se när han utförde den med sina lagkamrater. När laget hade tränat i en timme och han kört sin speciella fint ett tiotal gånger och varierat den så han tog olika målringar så att inte vaktaren skulle vara beredd fick de sluta för dagen och innan Fredrik åkte hem fick han en lyckönskning av tränaren som menade att han nu bara kunde vänta på nästa säsong då han mycket väl kunde spela för A-laget.  
  
Dagarna passerade fort och de var snart framme vid terminsavslutningen. Fredrik och de andra i hans klass var glada att de nu var klara med sin grundläggande utbildning och nästa år skulle börja sin högre utbildning. Hela skolan var samlad i Aulan där rektor Labero gav de som avslutade sina högre utbildningar det formella beviset på att de var klara med utbildningen, nämligen betygen, ett examensbevis och ett avskedsbrev. Alla som var klara hade nya svarta hattar på sig som sken av glädje och stolthet och tydligt visade att personen som bar den hade klarat av den högre trollkarls utbildningen.  
När alla hade fått sina examensbevis tog Labero upp ett papper och harklade sig för att alla glada nyutexaminerade och alla andra som bara var glada att sommarlovet snart började skulle tystna.  
"Innan vi allihop skiljs åt för att antingen påbörja våra framtida liv eller för att vila upp oss för ännu ett hårt studieår efter sommaren har jag en sak till att tillkännage." sade han och höll upp pergamentet.  
"Nämligen vilka två av våra elever som kommer att få det stora nöjet att studera i England det kommande året. Jag kan säga att det var 30 som anmälde sig men bara två får alltså åka." Hela salen flämtade till. Ingen hade tänkt på att två elever skulle få resa till England och studera, allas uppmärksamhet hade varit på det stundande sommarlovet och på Fredriks spektakulära mål för någon dag sedan.  
"Undrar vilka som får åka?" sade Lukas.  
"Ja, det ska bli intressant att se." sade Fredrik.  
"Jag vet att många är oroliga för vad som kan hända nu när Lord Voldemort är tillbaka men rektor Dumbledore har garanterat att ni kommer att vara säkra." sade Labero och fortsatte:  
"Får jag be Fredrik Ferner och Lukas Lucidor att komma fram!" Fredrik hoppade till, hade han hört rätt? Det måste han ha gjort för hans klasskamrater hurrade. Han reste sig på lätt skakande ben och gick tillsammans med Lukas fram till talarstolen där rektor Labero väntade.  
"Jag är stolt över att kunna överlämna dessa brev från Hogwarts till er och lyckönska er under ert studieår där." sade Labero och gav dem varsitt tjockt brev.  
Båda tackade överväldigade och bugade sig för rektorn.  
När alla elever rusade ut ur aulan för att påbörja sommarlovet stannade Fredrik och Lukas kvar tillsammans med Labero och Häckner.  
"Nu har jag lite information till er innan ni ger er av hem." sade Labero.  
De såg uppmärksamt på honom, fortfarande väldigt glada över att de båda två fick åka.  
"I era brev finns en lista med ämnen som ni kan läsa på Hogwarts. Ni kommer att gå med sjätteårseleverna och de läser för sin FUTT examen. De kurserna brukar vara ganska svåra och därför råder jag er att betänka era val angående kurser noga. Ni får förstås välja vad ni vill läsa men de flesta professorer brukar ha höga krav på vilka de tar in på sina lektioner. Därför är det bäst om ni väljer kurser som ni har MVG eller VG i för att vara säkra på en plats." Han såg på båda med en förtroendefull blick.  
"Så de ämnen som vi bara har G i behöver vi inte söka på Hogwarts?" frågade Lukas.  
"Vad är det som säger att ni bara har G i något ämne?" frågade Labero som om de sagt något underligt.  
De såg förvånat på honom men han fortsatte utan att verka ta notis om det:  
"Det jag menar är att de lärare ni kommer att ha på Hogwarts kommer att titta på era resultat härifrån för att avgöra om ni kommer att klara av utbildningen. Till en del räcker det med VG och några kommer ni att behöva minst MVG men helst MVG."  
"Och som svar på era förvånade blickar har ni båda VG- som sämsta betyg." sade han direkt efteråt.  
"Spådomskonst!" sade de samtidigt.  
Labero nickade lite lätt med ett besynnerligt leende.  
"Ja det är ett ämne jag inte kommer att söka!" sade Fredrik med ett litet skratt.  
Labero log ännu mer.  
"Senast den siste juli måste ni ha skickat era listor till Hogwarts. Vilka kurser ni kommer att få läsa får ni reda på under era första dagar. Ni finner mer information om hur ni tar er till Hogwarts och om hur det är på skolan i era brev. Ni kommer att möta professor McGonagall i London och hon kommer att transportera er till Hogwarts innan de andra eleverna kommer dit." han tog en paus och fortsatte.  
"Jag hoppas att ni kommer få trevligt under er tid där och lära er mycket. Jag kommer att vara i kontakt med rektor Dumbledore för att höra hur det går och om det är något så är det honom ni ska prata med." De nickade båda.  
"Lycka till nu. Mer kan jag inte säga." sade Labero innan han släppte iväg dem.  
De gick ut från aulan och skulle gå mot flyttnyckeln hem. Sommarlovet kändes plötsligt oerhört långt, de längtade båda till Hogwarts.  
När de kom ut från salen väntade hela klassen på dem.  
"Grattis!" utbrast Karin och kramade om dem båda, "Vad roligt att ni får åka båda två." "Tackar, vem kunde tro att två vänner från samma klass skulle få åka." sade de lite generade.  
Alla i klassen tog i hand med varandra innan de skulle ge sig av hemåt.  
"Ni får skriva hit till oss hur det är i England och hur Dumbledore är!" sade en av de andra pojkarna i klassen som hette Tomas.  
"Ja det ska vi göra." lovade båda två.  
De gick ut från skolan för att ta sina flyttnycklar hem.  
"Kom ihåg, klockan sju hemma hos mig!" sade Karin när de alla tagit sina respektive flyttnycklar och väntade på rätt tid.  
"Nej då vi ses där!" sade alla innan de en efter en försvann hemåt.  
  
Kvart i sju ropade Fredrik hej då till sina föräldrar innan han tillsammans med Lukas gick bort till gathörnet. De stod där och koncentrerade sig.  
"Okej, vi ses där om allt går som det ska!" sa Fredrik innan han försvann med ett litet plopp.  
Han dök upp sekunden senare utanför ett rött hus där Karin stod och väntade. Några sekunder senare kom Lukas dit en meter från Fredrik.  
"Bra, nu väntar vi bara på Tomas så kan vi sätta igång!" sa Karin medan hon visade in dem i huset där resten av klassen väntade.  
Tio minuter senare hade Tomas kommit och Karin kom in och öppnade dörren ut i trädgården. Där var ett bord uppdukat med allehanda maträtter och honungsölflaskor stod över hela bordet.  
Tomas såg lite snopen ut.  
"Jag som tog med mig eget!" sa han.  
"Det gör inget" sa Lukas, "då har vi ju mer, vi delar på allt idag." Han tog upp en flaska ur en påse han hade med sig.  
"Min pappa blev så glad för min skull när jag berättade att jag skulle till England i höst att han bjöd mig och alla i klassen på en flaska eldwhisky. Han menade att då visste han vad jag drack." sa han med ett leende.  
Alla visslade förtjust till över flaskan som Lukas ställde på bordet.  
"Den tar vi efter maten!" sa Karin bestämt. "Nu ska vi äta och njuta och bara ha kul tillsammans och göra den här terminsavslutningen värd att minnas för resten av våra liv!" Med hennes ord högg de in på kycklingklubborna, den friterade potatisen, burgarna och allt annat som fanns uppdukat samtidigt som de emellanåt tog sig några klunkar öl. Under tiden som de åt skålade de för framgångsrika år på sina högre trollkarls- och häxutbildningar och för Fredriks och Lukas år i England.  
När de ätit upp tog Karin fram sin trollstav och viftade till och tallrikarna försvann, istället började massor av lampor i blandade färger dyka upp över hela trädgården. När lamporna var igång och blinkade i olika hastighet hämtade Karin en stereo och musik började spela och en låt som hette "Living in America" började det hela.  
"Nu festar vi och firar att vi är klara med den grundläggande utbildningen!" sa hon och sedan festade och dansade de natten lång.


	2. Ankomst till Hogwarts

De högljudda samtalen i stora salen hade tystnat när de nya eleverna kom inmarscherande. Fredrik och Lukas stod lite nervösa till höger längst fram vid honnörsbordet, de hade inte gått in med förstaårseleverna utan hade gått in tidigare. När alla "gamla" elever hade kommit in så hade de nästan börjat springa iväg. En mycket skäggig och enormt stor man hade kommit in i salen och de hade trott att det var en jätte. Professor McGonagall hade lugnat dem med att säga att det var Rubeus Hagrid, skogsvaktare och lärare i skötsel och vård av magiska djur. Varje ny elev hade fått ta på sig en hatt som efter stund ropat ut ett namn på ett elevhem som de skulle vara i. Professor McGonagall som hade mött dem i London hade förklarat det hela väl men Fredrik kände sig ändå nervös. Behöva ta på sig en gammal fånig hatt inför hundratals elever som han skulle komma att leva med det närmaste året och inte kände ett dugg ännu. Den siste unge pojke som var ny på Hogwarts ropades upp av McGonagall.  
"Mark Evans" En liten pojke gick och satte sig på stolen och satte hatten på huvudet. En kort stund senare ropade den ut.  
"Gryffindor!" Vid det bord där alla hade rödsvarta klädnader hurrades det medan pojken gick och satte sig och spanade utmed bordet efter någon han kände igen, verkade det som. Den gamle mannen som satt på den tronliknande stolen i mitten av honnörsbordet reste sig upp, Fredrik bugade sig lite lätt då han visste att det var Dumbledore som blivit återinsatt som rektor för skolan sedan det kommit till allmän kännedom att Voldemort kommit tillbaka. Ingen verkade lägga notis till hans gest som ingen annan gjort.  
"Innan ni hugger in så har hatten ytterliggare två elever att sortera." sade Dumbledore.  
Ett intresserat mummel hördes från salen, mest från de elever som nyss blivit sorterade.  
"Vi har det här året två utbytesstudenter från Sverige som gör oss sällskap. Samtidigt är två av våra elever från fjärde året i Sverige. Innan dem kommer att få reda på vilket elevhem dem kommer att få vara i så vill jag bara säga att vi allihop ger dem ett varmt välkomnande och tar hand om dem väl så att de känner sig hemma!" Sedan satte han sig ner och McGonagall tog ett steg fram.  
"Fredrik Ferner."  
Fredrik gick fram och satte sig på stolen och kände hur hatten sjönk ner på huvudet. För första gången såg han ut över salen och alla elever som nu hade sina blickar på honom. Han hörde hela tiden ett lågt mummel inne i huvudet som verkade gå igenom hans personlighet. Han visste inte varför men han visste på något sätt att hatten pratade med honom. Plötsligt slutade mumlandet och istället hörde han hatten ropa ut:  
"Gryffindor!"  
Han tog av sig hatten och gick och slog sig ner på en tom plats bredvid en brunhårig pojke med runt ansikte och Mark Evans under applåder från eleverna vid bordet. Nu satte sig Lukas på stolen och tog på sig hatten. Fredrik hoppades innerligt att den snart skulle ropa ut Gryffindor, men med tanke på den tur de haft att båda bli utvalda att åka så tänkte han att det skulle vara för bra för att vara sant, och han hade rätt. Sekunden senare hördes nämligen:  
"Slytherin!"  
Eleverna med de grönsvarta klädnaderna hurrade nu. Fredrik såg mot Lukas som såg tillbaka och ryckte lite uppgivet på axlarna innan han slog sig ner vid Slytherinbordet, där en pojke med ljust bakåtslickat hår böjde sig fram och började prata med honom direkt.  
Dumbledore reste sig igen.  
"Då så mina vänner, den här kvällen varar inte för evigt. Sätt igång!" sedan satte han sig ner.  
Fredrik funderade på om Dumbledore var en så stor trollkarl som han hört men samtidigt såg han hur borden nu var fulla med mat. Han satt och gapade på dem med öppen mun.  
"Så där reagerar nästan alla första gången.", sade den brunhårige pojken med det runda ansiktet, "Jag heter Neville Longbottom." sade han sedan medan han räckte fram handen.  
Fredrik tog och skakade den och svarade.  
"Fredrik Ferner, men det hörde du ju förut."  
"Jo, det gjorde jag. Vi är klasskamrater förresten, jag går det sjätte året. Du ska ju gå med oss." sade Neville med ett leende.  
"Det blir nog roligt." sade Fredrik och log han med innan han högg in på maten.  
Under hela middagen satt han och Neville och pratade om hur det var på Hogwarts. Han kände sig ganska glad under hela kvällen, trots att Lukas inte hamnade i samma elevhem kände han det nästan som att han började få lite kontakt med en av dem som han skulle leva tillsammans med resten av året.  
När han ätit färdigt satt han och spanade efter den berömde pojken som överlevde, han ville bara se honom men han såg honom ingenstans vid de andra tre borden. När alla började röra sig ut från salen följde han med Neville som glatt visade vägen till Gryffindors sällskapsrum, han verkade tycka att det var ett förtroende eller något. De pratade lite mer under tiden som de gick, Neville förklarade poängsystemet medan de gick i trapporna.  
De kom tillslut fram till en stor tavla med en tjock dam på.  
"Lösen" sade hon som på rutin.  
Neville vände sig mot Fredrik.  
"Jag brukar ha svårt att komma ihåg lösenordet men Ron, han är Prefekt i vår klass, berättade det för mig förut. Det är Sirius Black." sade han och den tjocka damen log mot honom medan porträttet svängde åt sidan och de gick in genom hålet som fanns bakom.  
Fredrik blev faktiskt lite ställd när han såg rummet de kom in i. Det var ett stort rum med soffor och fåtöljer utspridda överallt, i en öppen spis brann en brasa.  
"Det här är vårt sällskapsrum, här samlas vi på kvällarna och gör läxor eller spelar knallkort eller trollkarlsschack eller bara tar det lugnt eller något annat. Uppför den trappan" sade Neville och pekade, "ligger flickornas sovrum, pojkar kommer inte in där så försök inte!" sade han uppmanande.  
"Uppför den här ligger vårt sovrum." fortsatte han och gick mot trappan som ledde till pojkarnas sovsalar.  
"Du nämnde en Ron som också gick i sjätte året. Är det några mer?" frågade Fredrik.  
"Men visst, det är Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, Ron Weasley som jag nämnde förut och han är Prefekt." sade Neville medan han stannade framför en dörr som det stod Sjätteårselever ovanför.  
"Och så är det ju Harry förstås!"  
"Harry?" sade Fredrik lite undrande.  
"Ja, Harry Potter alltså." sade Neville samtidigt som han tog tag i handtaget.  
Fredrik trodde inte sina öron och tappade hakan när han klev in i sovsalen och såg en svarthårig pojke med glasögon stå vid en sång och ta på sig sin pyjamas. På pannan syntes ett blixtformat ärr, han hade trott att Neville bara drivit med honom men där stod pojken som överlevde.  
"J… ja… jag kan inte tro det." stammade han fram under tiden som Neville stängde dörren.  
Alla vände sig mot dem och en rödhårig pojke klev fram först.  
"Hej, Jag är Ron Weasley, trevligt att träffas. Hoppas att du kommer att trivas här." Fredrik tog i hand med alla som kom fram och presenterade sig, de verkade trevliga allihop. Sist kom den glasögonprydde svarthårige pojken fram, nu hade han lagt luggen över ärret.  
"Harry Potter." sade han och räckte fram handen.  
"Fredrik Ferner." sade Fredrik och skakade hans hand.  
Han släppte den berömde pojkens hand och såg noga på honom.  
"Säg mig, är du verkligen den Harry Potter?" frågade han.  
Den svarthårige Harry såg upp rakt in i hans ögon och han såg den gröna färgen lysa klart och svaret kom innan han hann tänka.  
"Ja, jag vet inte om det finns någon mer Harry Potter men jag är den som man pratar om runt om i världen om det är det du menar." sade Harry med en viss anspänning i rösten.  
"Jo, det var det." svarade Fredrik och fortsatte. "Det är lite roligt, innan jag reste hit pratade jag och mina vänner om att Harry Potter gick på Hogwarts och jag kanske skulle få träffa honom och nu går jag tillsammans med honom. Det känns lite speciellt."  
"Ja, så speciell vet jag inte om jag är." sade Harry lite generat och dolde det bra genom att gäspa, "Nu är jag trött, vi får prata mer imorgon. God natt." fortsatte han medan han klev upp i sin himmelsäng.  
Ron visade Fredrik vilken säng som var hans och han fann sina saker där. Han letade fram sin pyjamas och klev upp i sängen. Hans tankar flög omkring. Först hade han kommit hit, han hade hamnat i ett av de elevhem han tyckte verkade bra efter den information han fått innan och han skulle gå i samma klass som Harry Potter. Det var för mycket på en gång, tänkte han. Trots att han var glad att han kände sig så välkommen låg han och funderade. Han hade märkt anspänningen i Harrys röst, han var säker på att det var något som han gick och funderade över som hade hänt för inte alltför länge sedan och det var inte hans berömdhet, det var något annat som tyngde hans sinne. Innan han somnade hade han bestämt sig för att försöka att bli vän eller kanske till och med god vän med de fem som han nu gick tillsammans med, han ville gärna lära känna Harry Potter mer.  
  
När han vaknade på morgonen kändes det speciellt när han för första gången fick ta på sig de rödsvarta klädnaderna och tillsammans med de andra fem som hade väntat på honom gå ner till stora salen för frukost. När han kom in stannade han upp. Han hade aldrig sett sådan frukost. Korv, omelett, rostat bröd, ja nästan allt man kunde önska sig stod uppdukat för att man skulle ta för sig av det man kände för. Han slog sig ner bredvid Neville och tog lite av varje som han kände för. Samtidigt kom en flicka med långt brunt burrigt hår och slog sig ner bredvid den rödhårige Ron. Han såg att deras händer möttes och de log på ett konstigt sätt mot varandra innan hon också tog för sig av frukosten. Ingen annan verkade ha sett deras gester mot varandra och när Ron vände på sig och såg mot honom (Han satt mitt mot Ron) sade han förklarande:  
"Det här är Hermione Granger, hon går också i vår årsklass och är den kvinnliga prefekten." Det var tydligt att Ron trodde att han bara undrade vem hon var och inte funderade över deras blickar mot varandra, visserligen gjorde han ju det också men han trodde sig förstå deras blickar.  
"Hej" sade Hermione "Jag tycker det ska bli jättespännande att lära känna dig och lära mig lite om hur ni har det i Sverige."  
"Jag ska försöka vara till hjälp då och jag vill gärna lära känna er." svarade han.  
"Vad tycker du om hur det är här än så länge?" frågade hon vidare.  
"Det känns ovant. Hemma så var vi bara i skolan när vi hade lektioner, efter dagens slut åkte vi hem och vi hade ju som sagt ingen tävling mellan olika klasser som det är här. Så det känns lite konstigt att jag ska vara här i skolan hela tiden." svarade han.  
"Det kommer nog att gå bra. Vi ska hjälpa dig så att du klarar dig bra här, vi i Gryffindor håller ihop." sade Hermione.  
Precis då kom fyra personer med grönsvarta klädnader in. Fredrik kände genast igen den ljushårige pojke som han sett prata med Lukas kvällen innan, där var också Fredrik och två stora grabbar som såg ut som två stora stenar med lite trollinblandning. Lukas såg mot Fredrik och nickade till honom innan han satte sig ner och påbörjade sin frukost vid Slytherinbordet.  
Medan Fredrik åt på en rostad macka kom professor McGonagall och lämnade ett kuvert till honom och till Harry, de andra fick bara varsitt papper som tydligen var deras scheman. Fredrik öppnade sitt brev och läste intresserat vad som stod. Han sken upp av glädje, han hade blivit antagen till alla ämnen han hade ansökt att få läsa. Försvar mot Svartkonster, Trollformellära, Förvandlingskonst, Trolldryckskonst, Talmagi och Örtlära.  
Han såg på sitt schema och det såg hyfsat ut, han hade flera lediga timmar.  
"Det är inte sant!" hörda han Harry säga då.  
Alla runt omkring vände sig mot honom.  
"Vad är det Harry?" frågade Ron.  
Harry såg upp på dem med glädjetårar i ögonen.  
"Jag har blivit kapten för Quidditchlaget!" sade han.  
"Grattis!" sade alla utom Fredrik som såg oförstående på dem.  
"Quidditchlaget?" frågade han.  
"Ja, det är en Quidditchturnering mellan elevhemmen under året, vi vann förra året. Det är mycket prestige i att vinna den." sade Ron förklarande.  
"Hade ni ingen sådan turnering på er skola?" undrade Harry förvånat.  
"Nej" svarade Fredrik och skakade på huvudet.  
"Vi hade det bara som förströelse någon gång ibland och då spelade vi för skojs skull, annars har vi bara den nationella Quidditchligan." fortsatte han.  
"Gillar du Quidditch?" frågade Harry nu intresserat.  
"Ja verkligen, det är bland det bästa jag vet!" sade Fredrik.  
"Då kanske du ska komma till Quidditcharenan på fredag. Vi ska ha uttagning för det nya laget då, vi behöver två nya jagare." sade Harry.  
"Ja, Ginny kanske tar en av dem platserna men vi behöver fler bra spelare. Jag är vaktare och Harry är sökare." sade Ron.  
"Ginny?" frågade Fredrik samtidigt som han kände glädje över att han kanske skulle få spela Quidditch med den berömde pojken.  
"Javisst ja. Det är min syster, det är hon med rött hår där borta." sade Ron och pekade längs med bordet på en rödhårig flicka som pratade med en ganska liten ljushårig jämnårig pojke som hade ett prefektmärke på sig precis som Ron.  
"Som sagt så behöver vi två nya jagare, de andra platserna är redan fyllda om ingen hoppar av, så om du är intresserad så kom klockan sju på fredag så får vi se." sade Harry.  
"Jag ser fram emot att få försöka få komma med, det skulle få vara roligt att få spela i en turnering istället för på strötimmar."  
Harry hade vänt sig och såg mot Slytherinbordet där Malfoy satt ett tag innan han vände sig mot Fredrik.  
"Han som sitter där, som också kommer från Sverige, känner du honom?" frågade han och nickade mot Slytherinbordet.  
Fredrik vände sig med ett litet nedslaget ansiktsuttryck.  
"Jo, han är eller var min bästa vän hemma." sade han.  
En susning gick genom alla de sex Gryffindorelever han kände lite än så länge.  
"Tråkigt att ni inte kom i samma elevhem. Han verkar dock ha hittat en ny vän i Draco Malfoy." sade Ron olycksbådande.  
"Är det dåligt?" frågade Fredrik oroligt.  
"Nja, Malfoy är väl inte den bästa person vi vet i de andra elevhemmen. Hoppas att din vän ser vilken hemsk person Malfoy är." sade Harry.  
Plötsligt kände han sig lite orolig för Lukas men ett skratt slog bort tankarna. Han såg åt det håll där skrattet kom ifrån. Malfoy verkade ha sagt något till Lukas som gjorde att han skrattade hjärtligt. Det högg till lite i magen och det kändes inte bra när han såg att Lukas hade roligt med den här Malfoy som Harry Potter inte tyckte om.


	3. Den första veckan

Fredrik lärde sig snart de mest grundläggande rutinerna på Hogwarts och han trivdes riktigt bra med eleverna i Gryffindor. Han gick mest med Neville Longbottom till lektionerna, han visste inte varför men han fann något hos den lite glömske pojken intressant. Neville verkade vara mycket glad över att ha någon att vara med under lektionerna och under rasterna. Han verkade annars vara ganska ensam, tyckte Fredrik. Fredrik tyckte att han verkade gladare än under middagen den första dagen. Han hade inte lärt känna dem andra så mycket än men han började få en bra kontakt med dem när de var framme vid torsdagen. Han hade redan tidigt fått klart för sig att Harry Potter inte var någon bortskämd eller uppblåst kändis. Han var en vanlig pojke precis som vilken annan som helt enkelt hade råkat ut för något hemskt i sin barndom. Han kom mycket bra överens med honom, Ron och Hermione förutom Neville och sökte sig även till deras sällskap under raster, kvällar och lektioner. Under första dagen hade han haft Talmagi och då hade han och Hermione samarbetat och de hade under den lektionen funnit mycket intressant om varandra, Hermione var mycket intresserad av att få veta mer om hur det var i Sverige och hon berättade mycket om hur det var på Hogwarts.  
Den fjärde dagen hade han tillsammans med Harry, Ron och Hermione gått för trolldryckskonst och han hade slagit sig ner bredvid Hermione eftersom Harry och Ron satte sig vid samma bänk framför dem. Han hade hört om trolldrycksläraren, professor Snape, om hur han behandlade en del elever orättvist och gärna favoriserade Slytherinelever men samtidigt gärna satte åt elever från Gryffindor men han var ändå inte beredd på hur han inledde lektionen.

"Som jag kan se så är en av våra utbytesstudenter med här." hade professor Snape sagt inledningsvis och sett rakt på Fredrik.  
Lukas hade inte blivit antagen till trolldryckskonst eftersom hans betyg inte hade räckt.

"Jag vill bara göra dig uppmärksam på att jag förväntar mig hårt arbete av dem som läser här på FUTT nivån. Även om du nu hamnade i Gryffindor så hoppas jag innerligt att du ska prestera bättre än vad Herr Longbottom och Potter har gjort de tidigare åren, åtminstone en av dem kvalificerade sig som tur är inte." sade Snape med en elak blick mot Harry.  
Fredrik blickade åt Harrys håll och såg att han besvarade blicken.

"Dina betyg från Sverige visar att du kan mycket. Jag kommer att förvänta mig en hel del av dig, bara så att du vet." fortsatte han innan han började gå igenom hur man skulle framställa ett elixir för att bli av med kraftig hårväxt.  
När de var på väg från fängelsehålan till stora salen för lunch var Fredrik tvungen att fråga Harry.

"Hur kan du acceptera att han betedde sig så där mot dig?"

"Jag är van, han har gjort det ända sedan jag började här." sade Harry och ryckte på axlarna.

"Men du borde säga till Dumbledore, en professor borde inte bete sig så mot en elev." sa Fredrik som inte kunde släppa Professor Snapes beteende.

"Det skulle ändå inte förändra något, han skulle bara hålla på mer om jag är så svag och ynklig att jag springer till rektorn, dessutom skulle Malfoy glädjas då. Han är så där mot alla i Gryffindor i alla fall och jag har slutat bry mig, det har delvis med min far att göra." sade Harry men precis när han sagt det verkade det som att han ångrade att han hade sagt det och gick i raskare takt för att slippa svara på fler frågor.

Fredrik som inte ville bli ovän med någon av de nya vänner han fått förstod att Harry inte ville prata mer om saken och beslöt sig för att inte bekymra sig om det utan istället koncentrera sig på att göra bra ifrån sig i ämnet, även om Professor Snape var som han var.  
Även den här dagen försökte han prata med Lukas när de möttes på väg in i stora salen men Malfoy drog med honom till bordet innan han hann säga hej. Så hade det varit ända sedan första dagen, Lukas verkade alltid bli bortdragen eller ha bråttom någonstans så att han inte kunde prata med Fredrik, det kändes oroande.  
När de hade satt sig ner fick han något annat att tänka på än att Lukas verkade bli bortdragen från honom. En bit bort på Gryffindorbordet satt en liten mörkhårig pojke och stirrade på dem. Fredrik lutade sig mot Harry och sade i låg ton:

"Den där pojken där borta har stirrat på dig en lång tid nu och han har gjort det ända sedan i den första morgonen."

Harry såg upp och tittade mot pojken som genast ryckte till och såg ner i bordet istället.

"Mark Evans menar du?"

Fredrik nickade.

"Han är väl ett hängivet fan som Colin var under sitt första år." sade Ron och förklarade hur Colin Creevey under nästan hela sitt första år förföljt Harry med en kamera eftersom han beundrade honom så och sedan hade blivit förstenad av en Basilisk som Harry senare hade dödat. Fredrik blev förvånad när han hörde det men Harry tog ordet innan någon annan för att som det verkade slippa prata om saken.

"Nej, han bor i närheten där jag bor med min moster. Han blev misshandlad av min kusin en gång. Det är därför han tittar så, han känner igen mig." sade Harry efter en snabb blick mot lärarbordet och återgick till sin lunch.

De såg alla på honom men ingen sade något mer om saken.

"Undrar vem den nye läraren i Försvar mot Svartkonster är?" sade Hermione.

"Det får vi väl se när vi kommer dit, jag har inte sett till någon ny lärare." sade Ron.

"Jasså, slutade den viktigaste läraren efter förra året?" frågade Fredrik.  
De såg alla på honom.

"Nja, det är väl snarare så att hon blev utkastad. Vi har haft en ny lärare i försvar mot svartkonster varje år och förra året tog det verkligen priset." förklarade Ron.

Fredrik fick ett förvånat ansiktsuttryck.

"Det verkar som att de bara orkar med ett år var." sade Ron med ett lite mystiskt leende.

Det hela konfunderade Fredrik, hur kunde de byta lärare i ett sådant viktigt ämne varje år? Han blev nu väldigt otålig på att få komma till den lektionen och börja dagens lektion så han skyndade sig att äta upp.  
Han gjorde sällskap med Harry, Ron och Hermione till klassrummet för Försvar mot Svartkonster och stod och väntade utanför tills dörren öppnades. Ingen professor syntes till men de gick in och satte sig. I stolen bakom katedern såg de att det satt en man med grått, spretigt hår och man såg en lätt lappad klädnad. Fredrik slog sig ner bredvid Hermione och Neville på en av bänkarna längst fram.  
Mannen som satt i stolen reste på sig och vände sig om, en liten susning gick genom klassen.

"Välkomna till ett nytt spännande studieår i försvar mot svartkonster. Jag är Professor R.J Lupin."

Fredrik märkte hur alla andra reagerade när professorn presenterade sig och misstänkte att de kände till professorn sedan tidigare. Den enda som inte verkade ha reagerat var Harry.

"Professorn, vad gör ni här?" frågade Dean Thomas.  
Professor Lupin vände sig mot honom.

"Jo förstår ni. Efter vad som framkom innan sommaren så blev jag tillfrågad av ministeriet om jag kunde tänka mig att ställa upp om föräldrarna godkände det. Så ministeriet skickade en lapp till alla föräldrar där de förklarade sin och Dumbledores syn på och hållning till mig och där de tydligt förklarade att jag inte skulle vara någon fara för deras barn. Jag har nämligen ett kraftigt elixir så det är ingen fara med mig. Kort sagt så när de summerat svaren så visade det sig att dem hade lugnat föräldrarna och godkände att jag undervisade deras barn." sade Professorn och såg ut över klassen.

Ron räckte upp handen.

"Ja Herr Weasley."

"Men varför var ni inte med på middagen när vi kom hit?"

"Därför att jag precis kom hit, jag blev lite försenad av ett annat uppdrag jag var tvungen att slutföra innan jag kunde komma." sade Professorn med en lite underlig blick mot Harry och Ron.

"Ska vi stå hela lektionen och prata om varför jag är här eller ska vi lära oss något som faktiskt är viktigt?" frågade han direkt efter och de flesta skrattade till.

Professor Lupin gick runt katedern och ställde sig framför Fredrik.

"Vad trevligt att vi har utbytesstudenter här det här året, jag hoppas att era betyg från Sverige kommer att synas här med." sade han och såg först på Fredrik och sedan på Lukas som satt längre bak.

När Fredrik försökte få ögonkontakt med honom såg han åt ett annat håll. Fredrik vände sig mot tavlan igen där Lupin började gå igenom de oförlåtliga förbannelserna som repetition. Fredrik lyssnade intresserat, han tyckte verkligen att Professor Lupin verkade vara en bra lärare och under lektionen fick han flera gånger visa prov på sina kunskaper när han fick en fråga och han kände sig stolt när han kunde saker som inte så många andra verkade kunna och till och med Harry såg förvånat på honom en gång.

"Ni ska veta att jag tänker se till att ni ska kunna försvara er mot alla de hemskheter som kan drabba er, förutom mot Avada Kedavra som det inte finns något skydd mot. Läs de första fem sidorna i Avancerat försvar mot svartkonst del ett till nästa gång, ni kommer att behöva det då." sade Professor Lupin innan han släppte iväg dem.

På väg genom korridoren var Fredrik tvungen att fråga Neville.

"Varför skulle man vara orolig för honom, han verkar ju väldigt trevlig och bra som lärare."

"Han är en varulv." svarade Neville kort.  
"Men han har ett bra elixir verkar det som och Dumbledore tror på honom så då är han inte farlig!" fortsatte han snabbt när han såg Fredriks lite skrämda blick.

Fredrik nickade lugnad av det Neville sade. Om Dumbledore litade på honom så kunde han också göra det och så som han var under lektionen så var det inget fel på honom, tänkte Fredrik och fortsatte mot växthusen.

När de på kvällen hade satt sig för middag i stora salen ställde sig Dumbledore upp.

"God kväll mina kära vänner. Idag har vår nya Professor i Försvar mot Svartkonst anlänt." Allas blickar riktades mot lärarbordet.

"Jag vill att alla välkomnar Professor Lupin." sade han vidare och applåder kom från nästan alla elever, en del mer och några mindre kraftiga.

Fredrik märkte att Harry, Ron och Hermione applåderade hjärtligt och log mot Lupin.

"Jag kan försäkra er alla om att Professor Lupin mår bra och inte är någon att vara orolig för, vilket era föräldrar också tycker eftersom det är dem som godkänt att han kommer tillbaka."

När middagen var över gick Fredrik med Harry och de andra mot sällskapsrummet, på vägen mötte han Lukas som stannade till och han gjorde samma sak.

"Gå ni, jag kommer sedan." sade han till de andra innan han vände sig till Lukas.

"Hej, hur är det?" frågade han.

"Jo tack bra, jag har blivit mycket hjärtligt välkomnad och jag har träffat några trevliga vänner redan, Draco Malfoy är en trevlig person som jag kommer bra överens med. Hur har du haft det?" svarade Lukas snabbt som om han ändå ville komma bort därifrån.

"Jag ska inte klaga, alla är verkligen jättetrevliga och det känns som att vi har börjat bli vänner vi i klassen. Vet du vem jag går med? Harry Potter!" sade Fredrik glatt.

"Jo, jag hör hört att det är han som går i Gryffindor, han verkar vara lite konstig tycker jag för att inte säga vrickad." sade Lukas med en underlig röst.

"Han är inte konstig!" sade Fredrik tvärt och den glada känslan han hade innan var som bortblåst.

"Då verkar den där Malfoy vara en riktig lismande typ som man inte kan lita på, kanske rentav farlig." fortsatte han men ångrade i samma ögonblick att han sagt det.

"Du ska inte säga så. Draco har sagt mycket om Harry Potter som du skulle springa lång väg bort från honom om du fick höra!" sade Lukas med hetta och blängde argt på Fredrik.

"Vad är det med dig egentligen? Och Det är inget konstigt med Potter!"

"Det är inget med mig. Men jag har fått höra att Potter är galen och kan lura i folk vad som helst och jag ser att han har lyckats med dig! Om du ska gå och vara så blind och prata illa om folk som du inte känner så kan du gå och vara Potters lilla vän. Jag är inte någon Sidekick i alla fall. Draco har fått mig att inse att jag har varit det åt dig under alldeles för många år och jag tänker inte vara det längre." nästan skrek Lukas.

Fredrik kunde inte förstå att Lukas sade det han sade.

"Jag har inget mer att säga dig, gå upp och lyssna på Sankte Potter du!" sade Lukas och vände ryggen åt Fredrik och gick iväg mot fängelsehålorna.

Kvar stod Fredrik med en otroligt otäck känsla i magen som kändes som att han tappat något mycket kärt och bara stirrade på sin vän som försvann nerför en trappa. Han skyndade sig upp till Gryffindortornet och undvek att se eller prata med någon. Han slängde sig i sin säng direkt när han kom in i sovsalen. Där låg han och tänkte på vad som hade hänt mellan honom och Lukas. Han hade inte menat att säga det han sade om Draco Malfoy, det bara kom när Lukas sade det han sade om Harry Potter. Hur kunde han plötsligt tycka illa om honom som han innan resan pratade så mycket om? Det var inte likt Lukas. Medan Fredrik grubblade över det hela somnade han sakta in.


	4. Quidditch uttagning

När han vaknade på morgonen kände han fortfarande känslan i magen. Han satte sig upp i sängen och lade armarna om sina knän och stirrade rakt fram och funderade på vad som hände kvällen innan. Det kändes så overkligt precis som i en hemsk mardröm. Han suckade djupt innan han klev ur sängen, klädde på sig och ner för frukost. Han undvek att se mot Slytherinbordet när han gick, han ville inte se Lukas. Han satte sig bredvid Harry med ryggen mot Slytherin och tog för sig av frukosten. Han hann bara ta några tuggor när han märkte att Neville, Ron och Hermione som satt mitt emot honom såg lustigt på honom.

"Vad är det?" frågade han Hermione såg på Ron och Harry innan hon öppnade munnen.

"Jo igår när du kom upp i sällskapsrummet verkade det som att det hänt något, du stormade ju in och försvann upp i sovsalen direkt." sade hon.

Fredrik försökte se förvånad ut men lyckades inget vidare.

"Hände det något när du och din gamla vän pratade igår?" frågade Ron.

"Han är inte min vän längre!" sade Fredrik och berättade för dem exakt vad som hänt under hans och Lukas korta samtal kvällen innan.

"Det är Malfoy som har lurat i honom att säga det där, skulle inte förvåna mig om han gjorde det för att han är lite avundsjuk för att du får gå med Harry, sade inte du att ni båda såg fram emot att få träffa Harry Potter?" frågade Hermione.

"Jo, men igår verkade det som att han inte ville veta av varken mig eller Harry." sade Fredrik.  
Hermione såg upp mot Slytherinbordet och vände efter ett tag blicken mot Fredrik igen.

"Han ångrar vad han sa igår!" sade hon enkelt och återgick till sin frukost.

"Ha, det tror jag vad jag vill på!" sade Fredrik med en fnysning.

"Se själv." sa Hermione och nickade mot Lukas.

Motvilligt vände han huvudet mot Slytherinbordet och såg mot Lukas. Lukas satt med blicken ner i bordet och slog en del, som det såg ut, skuldmedvetna blickar mot Fredrik som inte övertygades. Han vände sig mot Hermione med en ny fnysning.

"Det räcker inte med att se ledsen ut efter vad som hände igår." sade han halvhögt så att fler elever hörde det och kanske så att Lukas skulle höra det.

"_Jag tänker inte ge honom förlåtelse bara för att han ser ledsen ut. Spela teater kan han ju göra för Malfoy_!" tänkte han medan han fortsatte med sin frukost.  
  
Dagen gick sakta framåt, han gick och längtade efter kvällen då han skulle gå ner till Quidditcharenan och försöka ta en plats i laget. Tankarna på kvällen gjorde att han nästan glömde bort vad som hade hänt mellan honom och Lukas kvällen innan men dem gjorde också att tiden på lektionerna gick långsammare än de hade gjort de första dagarna även att han bara hade lektion halva eftermiddagen. Sist på eftermiddagen var det skötsel och vård av magiska djur som han inte läste så han tog en ledig stund i biblioteket där han letade upp en bok om engelsk trolldomshistoria. Han fann boken intressant och beslöt sig för att låna den ett tag och gick därför ut från biblioteket för att gå tillbaka till sällskapsrummet. I en korsande korridor hörde han två elever stå och prata och de verkade prata om Lukas. Han såg runt hörnet och såg att det var två Slytherinelever från det femte året. Han stannade och tittade på ett skåp med troféer som stod alldeles lämplig för att han skulle kunna lyssna utan att det syntes.

"_Jo han verkar ha bråkat eller något med den andre från Sverige igår. Han verkar ha sagt något han inte menade egentligen och nu vet han inte hur han ska kunna säga det till honom eftersom han sa att han inte ville prata mer med honom. Jag vet ju inte hur djup deras vänskap var där i Sverige men det verkar som att han ångrar sig väldigt mycket och vill be om förlåtelse men han vet inte hur han ska göra det. Jag tycker faktiskt lite synd om honom, att behöva bli ovän med sin bästa vän bara för att Malfoy har pratat på hela tiden sedan han kom. Jag tycker faktiskt att Malfoy har betett sig dåligt som Prefekt_."

Fredrik bestämde sig för att han hade tittat klart på troféerna och gick till Gryffindors sällskapsrum istället. Han visste inte riktigt vad han skulle tro. Om det var sant som de två flickorna från Slytherin hade sagt så kanske han inte skulle vara bestämd på att Lukas inte ville vara hans vän längre och ge honom förlåtelse om han bad om det, samtidigt kände han sig fortfarande sviken av honom men han hade en känsla av att det inte var hans gamle vän som han pratat med kvällen innan.  
Han slog bort tankarna och gick och lade boken vid sin säng och gick ner för att äta middag. Middagen som bestod av köttgryta smakade inte särskilt mycket tyckte han även att den antagligen gjorde det. Han laddade upp mentalt inför vad som skulle komma. Han tittade mot Lukas en gång. Han satt en bit bort från Malfoy och de två andra som alltid var med honom. När han såg att Fredrik såg på honom vände han blicken ner i bordet och såg ut som om han ville försvinna därifrån.

"_Låt honom sitta där och låtsas vara ledsen_!" tänkte Fredrik och åt upp resten av sin köttgryta innan han gick upp till Gryffindors sällskapsrum för att hämta sin kvast.

Han gick in i sovsalen, plockade fram sin kvast från sin koffert och började gå ner mot Quidditchplanen. I entréhallen mötte han den rödhåriga flickan som Ron hade berättat var hans syster, hon bar också på en kvast.

"Hej!" sa hon glatt men gjorde snart stora ögon när hon fick se hans hand.

"Är det där din kvast!" utbrast hon och pekade på den.

Fredrik höjde högerhanden och ryckte på axlarna.

"Ja, är det något fel?" frågade Fredrik lite oroligt.

"En Gripen-trettionia är ju bättre än åskviggen!" sade hon helt ställd, "det är inte många som har en sådan."

"Är det dåligt?" frågade han.

"Nej då inte alls. Vänta bara tills de andra får se den!" sade Ginny med beundran i rösten.

De gick tillsammans ner till arenan där Harry, Ron och de andra i laget stod och väntade och även några andra elever som Fredrik antog var där för uttagningen med. De stod alla och väntade tills klockan blev sju men ingen mer kom. Ingen sade något om Fredriks kvast, han hade hållit den lite gömd och hade bett Ginny att inte säga något än.

"Ja, välkomna hit allihop." började Harry.

"Jag är som ni vet Sökare och lagkapten, Ron Weasley är vaktare, Andrew Kirke och Jack Sloper är slagmän och Katie Bell är jagare. Vi behöver alltså två nya jagare till laget." sade han vidare och de andra i laget nickade till när han presenterade dem.

De satt alla upp på sina kvastar och flög upp en bit där alla som hade kommit för att försöka ta en plats en och en fick ta emot pass och försöka passa till de andra i laget för att sedan försöka göra mål. Flera tester av både passningsförmåga och skottförmåga gjordes med varje person innan nästa fick pröva. Fredrik stod och såg på och väntade på sin tur, han tyckte inte att det var någon större klass på en del av dem som försökte förutom Ginny Weasley och några till som faktiskt var riktigt bra. Så var det Fredriks tur, han flög mot Katie som passade och han tog emot enkelt och passade snabbt vidare. På kort tid flög han igenom passtesterna och flög upp mot målringarna där han enkelt placerade klonken genom målringarna på de olika avstånd som Harry sade åt honom. När han var klar flög han ner och landade enkelt medan näste man fick pröva, som verkade vara ganska nervös.  
När alla hade landat igen samlades medlemmarna i laget och diskuterade resultatet, verkade det som. Alla dem andra stod nervösa och väntade. Så steg Harry fram och harklade sig.

"Då har vi kommit fram till ett beslut. Först vill jag tacka alla som kom hit, ni som inte blir uttagna kommer att finnas i åtanke om någon skulle vara sjuk en match." sade han först och såg på dem alla.

"De som är uttagna till Jagare är Fredrik Ferner och Ginny Weasley. Hjärtligt välkomna i laget!" sade han med ett leende.

Alla applåderade och gratulerade Ginny och Fredrik som inte kunde tro det, han hade lyckats komma med, han hade trott att det skulle vara mycket svårare. De som inte kom med verkade lite ledsna för det men inte allt för mycket och de gick tillbaka till slottet under glada samtal medan Fredrik och Ginny stannade kvar med de andra i laget. Fredrik kände sig otroligt glad nu. Harry såg nu med vördnad på honom.

"Var har du fått den kvasten ifrån?" frågade han.

Alla stod och tittade på Fredriks kvast. Han såg själv på den.

"Den här? Jag fick den som vinst när jag blev vald till Sveriges bästa unga spelare i somras." sade han enkelt.

Alla pustade förvånat till.

"Varför har du inte sagt något om att du spelar Quidditch?" frågade Ron.

"Jag ville inte skryta samtidigt som jag trodde att alla här var riktigt bra spelare." svarade Fredrik lite röd i ansiktet och ryckte på axlarna.

"Vad hette ditt lag du spelade för?" frågade Harry intresserat. "En Gripen trettionia har väl nästan bara Svenska landslaget?"

"Jag spelar för LQC, ett av de bästa lagen i Sverige och priset till årets unga spelare var en Gripen trettionia, det är tradition att vinnaren av den utmärkelsen får samma sorts kvast som landslaget har." sade Frederik och log.

Harry skrattade lite triumferande.

"Vi låter det här vara hemligt, det kan bli en överraskning för Slytherin när första matchen kommer. Att du spelar för ett klubblag och har en så pass bra kvast, som nog är bättre än min behöver ingen annan veta!" sade han och alla höll glatt med medan de började gå tillbaka till sällskapsrummet.  
  
När de kom in i entréhallen såg Fredrik att det stod någon och väntade vid en av stenstatyerna som stod vid porten till fängelsehålorna. Han saktade in sina steg och stod och såg på personen. Harry och Ron stannade till dem med och såg mot statyn. Fredrik vände sig mot dom.

"Gå upp till sällskapsrummet ni, jag kommer snart." Harry nickade förstående medan Ron verkade vilja stanna kvar för att se vad som skulle hända men han drogs med av Harry uppför trappan.

Fredrik väntade tills det att han såg att dem var borta innan han vände sig mot stenstatyn igen och såg att Lukas hade tagit några steg fram. Han gick honom tillmötes. När de stod mitt emot varandra såg de bara på varandra, Lukas hade blicken riktad nedåt.

"Jag vet inte om du kan acceptera det men jag är ledsen för vad jag sa igår. Det var så att jag lyssnade på Malfoy. Han pratade väldigt mycket med mig de första dagarna och eftersom jag var avundsjuk på dig som fick gå med Harry Potter så eggades jag upp av hans prat och när jag märkte hur kul du hade med Harry och de andra där i Gryffindor så reagerade jag så som jag gjorde. Jag vet att Harry Potter inte är vrickad, jag skulle gärna vilja gå med honom och prata med honom. Jag blev bara så avundsjuk på dig när du fick gå med honom och inte fick det." sade han och hela tiden vred han på fötterna innan han såg upp på Fredrik.

"Jag var nog inte heller så trevlig igår när jag beskyllde Draco Malfoy för att vara farlig men jag tyckte inte om att du hade roligt med honom!" sade Fredrik snabbt för han kände att han inte behövde någon vidare ursäkt från Lukas om det som hände kvällen innan och såg ärligt på Lukas som såg tillbaka förvånat."Din tok, varför ska vi hålla på så här bara för att vi hamnade i olika elevhem för?" sade Fredrik och tog tag i Lukas."Jag vet inte." svarade Lukas med ett skratt, "Men jag mådde inte bra av det så jag tycker att vi slutar med det och inte gör om det."

"Det kan jag gå med på!" svarade Fredrik också med ett skratt.

"Jag såg din uttagning genom fönstren, jag tyckte du flög bra." sade han samtidigt som han petade med foten i marken och vred lite på sig.

Fredrik log när han hörde det och sade: "Tack"

"Jo, Jag måste be dig om en sak!" sade Fredrik direkt efter

.  
Lukas såg uppmärksamt på honom.

"Jag vill inte att du berättar för någon i Slytherin om att jag spelar i LQC eller vilken kvast jag har. Jag ska gottgöra det någon gång." sade Fredrik.Lukas såg funderande på honom.

"Okej jag lovar att inte säga något om det, kompis!" sade han med den mest förtroendefulla röst en man kan ha.

Fredrik räckte fram handen och Lukas tog den."Tack, det betyder mycket för mig just nu" sade han och släppte Lukas hand."Nu måste jag upp till sällskapsrummet, vi ska ha en liten fest för de nya i Quidditchlaget!" sade Fredrik och började gå mot trappan."Vi ses, ha det bra!" sade Lukas och höjde handen som en hälsning."Ja, ta hand om dig." sade Fredrik och log mot sin vän innan han började gå uppför trappen.Det kändes otroligt skönt att ha pratat med Lukas igen och rätt ut det som hände dagen innan, även om det bara var lite.Han gick uppför trapporna och gick genom en korridor som han visste var en genväg till Gryffindors sällskapsrum. Plötsligt stannade han till, han var säker på att han hade hört röster från den korridor som kom från höger och gick mot den Tjocka damens porträtt. Han smög tyst framåt och väntade precis i hörnet för att lyssna."Du kan inte följa efter mig hela tiden Mark." han kände igen Harrys röst."Men jag vill vara med dig, jag vill att vi ska kunna umgås som kusiner!" En suck hördes."Dumbledore vill inte att det ska komma fram att vi är släkt ännu. Voldemort skulle kunna utnyttja det och jag vill inte förlora min kusin nu när jag fått reda på att jag har en vettig kusin!" hörde han Harry säga."Men när ska vi kunna prata med varandra då? Och jag vill kunna prata med mina vänner om att jag är släkt med dig." sade den andra rösten som han inte kände igen.

"Vi får prata om skolgrejer. Sedan får vi prata under loven när vi är med Ordern, de är de enda som vet att vi är släkt. Till dess får vi hålla oss och koncentrera oss på våra lektioner och det vi gör här. Och även våra vänner måste vi undanhålla från vår relation än så länge, tills Dumbledore säger något annat." hörde han Harry säga.

"Okej." sade den andre nedslaget.´

"Kom, vi går tillbaka till sällskapsrummet så kan du spela trollkarlschack med Charles så får du något annat att tänka på."

Steg försvann bort och sedan hörde Fredrik den tjocka damen be om lösenord och hur tavlan svängdes upp och sedan stängdes. Han stod helt ställd av det han hade hört men han var bestämd på att han inte skulle prata om det men han förstod att han hört om något viktigt.


	5. Lördagsbestyr

Fredrik vaknade sent på lördagen, han låg kvar och tänkte på kvällen innan. Han kände sig lycklig över att ha kommit med i Quidditchlaget. Han märkte att solen redan stod högt på himlen och tänkte att han var tvungen att gå upp. Han märkte att han var ensam i sovsalen och steg upp ur sängen, han gick till badrummet som låg en trappa upp längs spiraltrappan med pojkarnas sovsalar. När han duschat tog han på sig sina kläder och gick ner till sällskapsrummet som i stort set var folktomt. Harry, Hermione och Ron satt vid ett bord, när de märkte att han kom vände de sig mot honom.  
  
"God morgon, sovit gott?" frågade Hermione leende.  
  
"Javisst, mycket bra. Det kändes skönt att sova ut lite efter den första veckan, det har varit mer ansträngande än jag kunde tro." svarade han.  
  
"Vi tog med några mackor om du vill ha, husalferna har nog tagit bort frukosten redan." sade Ron och pekade på ett bord.  
  
Han gick dit och hämtade sig en macka innan han återvände till deras bord.  
  
"Säg mig, vad gör ni på helgerna om ni inte får lämna skolområdet?" frågade han.

"Lite vad som faller oss in. Arbetar in läxor, skriver brev, slappar och tar det lugnt eller så är man med i någon klubb." sade Ron.  
  
"Så småningom kommer det quidditchträning och matcherna är ju på helgerna." sade Harry.  
  
"Klubbar?" frågade Fredrik intresserat.  
  
"Ja, det finns olika intresseklubbar man kan gå med i. Gobbstensklubb, schackklubb, skrivklubbar och mycket mer det är bara att höra sig för." sade Ron, "Har…" började han säga men fick en armbåge i sidan av Harry och han sade inget mer.  
  
"Neville, vad gör han på kvällarna när han är klar med läxorna egentligen, jag har inte sett honom så mycket." frågade Fredrik.  
  
"Antagligen är han nere i växthusen, Professor Sprout har gett honom tillåtelse att använda dem hur mycket han vill. Han är ju den bästa elev i örtlära Hogwarts har haft på många år säger hon." sade Hermione.  
  
Plötsligt öppnades porträttet som dolde ingången till sällskapsrummet och Seamus kom inspringande.  
  
"Kom, ni måste se vad som har kommit upp på anslagstavlan i entréhallen!" sade han pustandes.  
De följde alla med lite konfunderade och fundersamma över vad som gjorde Seamus så otålig på att de skulle komma. Svaret fick de direkt när de kom ner till hallen. På den stora anslagstavlan hängde ett nytt stort anslag.

**Idag startas en ny intresseklubb!  
**  
_För dem som är intresserade av att lära sig duellera startas åter en duellklubb som sedan kommer att ha möten under helgerna och vissa kvällar. Klubben är till för att ni ska lära er självförsvar i dessa hemska tider som är nu men medlemskapet är frivilligt. Första mötet är idag klockan 15 i stora salen och är för elever från år fem och uppåt. De yngre eleverna är välkomna till klassrum 10 klockan 17 för samma ändamål.  
  
I enlighet med undervisningsförordning nr 30._  
  
_Undertecknat Trolldomsministeriet genom stf. TM_. **Kingsley Shacklebolt**Fredrik tyckte det lät som en intressant klubb och blev förvånad över att ingen sådan hade startats tidigare när det nu fanns så många andra klubbar på skolan men han kunde inte förstå Harrys och de andras förvånade blickar. Han bestämde sig för att gå till mötet, nu hade han en fritidssysselsättning.  
  
Klockan tre gick Fredrik in från slottsgården där han tillbringat den senaste timmen med att sitta på en solig plats och skrivit brev hem. Han gick till stora salen där ett flertal elever nu var samlade och väntade. Han hittade sina klasskamrater från Gryffindor i mitten av salen och gjorde dem sällskap.  
  
"Hej, så du ville också vara med." sade Ron.  
  
"Jo, jag måste ju ha något att göra förutom att studera och att lära sig duellera är ju aldrig fel." svarade Fredrik.  
  
Vad han såg så var det i stort sett alla elever som var där. Till sin förvåning såg han dock inte många Slytherinelever i salen, han funderade på vad de kunde ha emot självförsvar.  
Så kom Dumbledore in i salen tillsammans med Professor Lupin, McGonagall, Snape och en för Fredrik okänd person som var dold i en mintgrön mantel och hade huvudet dolt.  
Dumbledore steg upp på bordet som fanns i mitten av rummet bredvid en duellmatta som låg på golvet.  
  
"Jag är glad att så många har kommit hit och har insett vikten av att kunna försvara sig på ett bra sätt i en duell. Anledningen till att den här gruppen startas är att Trolldomsministeriet anser att det är ett bra sätt för er att lära er försvara er själva, som ni säkert också såg på lappen är det i enlighet med undervisningsförordning 30." sade Dumbledore på sitt vanliga lugna vis.  
  
Flera elever muttrade irriterat över något och Fredrik kunde inte förstå varför, Harry förklarade snabbt vad som hade hänt året innan med en massa undervisningsförordningar från ministeriet.  
  
"Jag vill att ni alla välkomnar den instruktör ni kommer att ha." fortsatte Dumbledore och vände sig mot den dolda personen.  
  
"Nymphadora Tonks!" sade han och personen i huvan steg fram och drog av sig huvan.  
  
Fredrik gapade på henne och märkte att flera andra gjorde det med, hennes hår var knallrosa och hon log ett varmt och riktigt vänligt leende. Han förstod inte varför men han blev varm när han såg henne och log tillbaka mot henne och hoppades att hon skulle se just hans leende.  
  
"Tonks är en Auror och är tillsatt av ministeriet för detta ändamål. Hon ska tilltalas Professor Tonks och gillar inte att bli tilltalad med sitt förnamn. Jag hoppas att ni kommer att ta till er det hon lär er, det kan påverka andra Professorers syn på er." sade Dumbledore innan han tog några steg tillbaka och ställde sig med de andra samlade lärarna och såg på.  
  
Tonks gick och ställde sig i mitten av salen.  
  
"Tjänare på er! Jag hoppas att vi ska komma bra överens. Till att börja med så kommer jag att dela instruktörsjobbet men det tar vi under ett senare möte." sade hon och blickade till mot  
Harrys håll vad Fredrik kunde se.  
  
"Jag vill bara säga att det är helt frivilligt att vara med men dem som är med får ett diplom eller utmärkelse för avklarad självförsvarskurs när vi är färdiga helt, det här är bara en fördjupning av den ordinarie undervisningen som tydligen inte anses tillräcklig." sade hon och skrattade som ett tecken på att hon skämtat om det senaste om utbildningen och alla i salen skrattade med.  
  
"Nu ska vi väl sätta igång, dela upp er två och två och ställ er med någon meters mellanrum." sade hon och viftade till med sin trollstav och hela golvet var plötsligt täckt av en stor tjock och mjuk matta.  
  
Fredrik kände en hand på sin axel och vände sig om. Lukas stod där, han var en av de få från Slytherin som kommit.  
  
"Hej, jag tänkte att vi kunde öva tillsammans." sade han.  
  
"Men självklart!" svarade Fredrik och de ställde sig mot varandra inte långt från resten av Gryffindoreleverna.  
  
Hermione log mot Fredrik när hon såg att han var sams med sin gamle vän igen.  
Under en och en halv timme fick de öva på olika ganska lätta förhäxningar och hur man skulle förhindra dem. Fredrik blev förvånad av att en del, inklusive Harry, Ron, Hermione och Neville verkade kunna det som de övade på mycket bra redan innan men funderade inte så mycket mer på det, han koncentrerade sig på att förhindra förhäxningarna från Lukas.  
  
"Bra, alla verkar vara mycket bra på det här som jag gick igenom idag. Vi kommer att fortsätta öva de närmaste veckorna och när jag anser att det är dags kommer vi att börja en turnering med ett stort pris till vinnaren men det kommer först senare under hösten som sagt." sade Tonks när hon sagt åt dem att det var nog för idag.  
  
"Varför kan vi inte börja med turneringen direkt?" frågade en pojke från Hufflepuff.  
  
"Därför att jag vill vara säker på att alla behärskar de godkända trollformlerna man får använda i en duell Herr Finch-Fletchley. Jag vill inte ha några skador." sade Tonks med lite hårdare röst än hon hade använt tidigare.  
  
Fredrik gick tillsammans med Harry och de andra tillbaka till sällskapsrummet där de slog sig ner i sofforna runt ett bord.  
  
"Det där var svettigt!" sade Fredrik.  
  
"Jo vars, men det var intressant och viktigt." sa Hermione.  
  
Det höll alla med om.  
  
"Undrar varför det var en Shacklebolt som hade undertecknat den där förordningen och inte Fudge." sade Dean Thomas fundersamt.  
  
"Fudge kanske var sjuk." föreslog Ron.  
  
"Kanske är det den andre instruktören som Professor Tonks pratade om?" föreslog Fredrik.  
  
"Men, det kan ju faktiskt stämma. Dumbledore kanske gjorde så där för att driva med hur ministeriet gjorde med alla förordningar förra året." sade Ron.  
  
"Ja, bara för att skoja till det lite, det är Dumbledore precis!" sade Seamus.  
  
Alla höll med, de verkade anse att det var den mest logiska förklaringen och de gick därmed ner för att äta middag. 


	6. En överraskande nyhet

Söndagen gick fort och Fredrik gjorde inte så mycket, han satt i stort sett bara ute på gården utanför slottet och läste i boken om Englands trollkonsthistoria han lånat samtidigt som han njöt av de sista värmande solarna innan höstregnen troligtvis skulle börja komma. På kvällen hade han sett på när Harry och Ron spelat några partier trollkarlsschack innan han hade lagt sig tidigt. Han var riktigt utvilad och redo för en ny vecka när han på måndagsmorgonen gick in i stora salen för frukost. När han kom in genom dörrarna möttes han av ett högt och lite upphetsat mummel som verkade komma från i stort sett alla elever. Alla verkade vara lätt upprörda över något.  
  
"Vad är det frågan om?" frågade han Harry när han slog sig ner på en ledig plats bredvid honom.  
  
Harry såg upp på honom och han såg vad som låg på bordet i flera exemplar, en tidning.  
  
"Kolla och läs själv." sade Harry och sköt tidningen så att han kunde läsa.  
  
Förstasidan var täckt av en lite satt man men det som ögonen drog sig till på bilden var det otroligt fula plommonstopet han hade på huvudet. Under bilden var texten i fetstil.  
  
**Trolldomsminister Fudge sparkad!  
  
**Fredrik slog upp tidningen och började läsa artikeln.  
  
_Trolldomsminister Fudge har blivit avsatt från sin post sedan ett stort missnöje mot honom har växt bland folket för att han hela förra året hävdade att "Den som inte får nämnas vid namn" inte hade återvänt, vilket Fudge i somras ändå var tvungen att meddela att han faktiskt har gjort. Vid en förtroendeomröstning i Wizengamot röstade alla utom en för att avsätta Fudge, vem som lade ner sin röst är än så länge okänt. Fudge är för tillfället häktad i väntan på utredning. Trolldomsministeriet styrs tillfälligt av den tillförordnade ministern Kingsley Shacklebolt i väntan på att en ny trolldomsminister ska utses, flera källor talar redan tydligt om en favorit till posten men ministeriet är förtegna om ryktet stämmer eller inte. The Daily Prophet kommer att rapportera löpande om utvecklingen på ministeriet.  
  
_"Så det var därför Kingsley hade undertecknat den där förordningen." sade Fredrik "han är den nye ministern just nu."  
"Undrar vad det är för utredning de ska göra om Fudge?" sade Ron, "Och vem som kommer att bli ny minister. Tror ni att det blir Dumbledore?"  
"Nej, han tackade ju nej förra gången de frågade honom och han vill ju helt klart inte ha den positionen. Och läste du inte hela artikeln inne i tidningen?" sa Hermione.  
  
"Nej jag läste bara det viktigaste, att Fudge är avsatt och han är under utredning. Står det något annat menar du." svarade Ron.  
  
"Ja, det står här vilken utredning det gäller." sade Fredrik som hade läst vidare i artikeln.  
  
Alla runt honom vände sig mot honom.  
  
"Men vad står det då?" undrade Ron plötsligt mycket intresserad.  
  
Fredrik citerade exakt vad som stod.  
  
"Den avsatte minister Fudge ska genomgå en kraftig och omfattande utredning om hans kontakter och samröre med den sedan tre månader gripne dödsätaren Lucius Malfoy och om det kan ha haft något med hans nedtystande av "Den som inte får nämnas vid namns" återkomst." Han såg upp.  
  
"Heter inte han i Slytherin…" började han men Harry avbröt honom.  
  
"Jo, Draco Malfoy. Lucius är hans pappa."  
Fredrik såg mot Slytherins bord där Draco Malfoy försökte göra sig osynlig under tiden som han åt en minimal frukost samtidigt som hans två stora vänner, som Fredrik tyckte liknade ett par gorillainspirerade livvakter, gjorde sig stora för att som det verkade skrämma folk från att prata om det som stod i tidningen om Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Så hans pappa är en anhängare till Voldemort?" sade Fredrik med en illavarslande känsla i magen om Lukas som gick tillsammans med en dödsätares son.  
  
"Ja, han var i den inre och närmaste kretsen kring honom." svarade Harry.  
  
"Men vi ska inte vara för hårda mot Draco, han kanske inte stödjer Voldemort." sa Hermione.  
  
"Visst säkert! Och min pappa kommer att bli den nya trolldomsministern!" sade Ron med en ironisk röst.  
  
"Vad menar du med det?" frågade Fredrik samtidigt som Hermione gav Ron en mördande blick.  
  
"Jag menar att det är lika stor chans att Malfoy skulle vara emot du vet vem som att min pappa skulle bli den nye trolldomsministern, alltså ingen stor chans." sade Ron.  
  
Fredrik släppte ämnet och såg istället mot artikeln igen men hans blick vandrade snabbt till sidan 3 där en stor annons för en tävling som tidningen anordnade hade satts in.  
  
_Tippa vem som blir ny minister.  
Skicka en uggla med ditt tips om vem som blir ny minister och skicka med en galleon så är du med i utlottningen av fina priser.  
Prisernas storlek beror på hur oddset blir på vinnaren, se oddsexempel just nu här nedanför.  
  
Albus Dumbledore 1  
Kingsley Shacklebolt 5  
Amelia Bones 10  
Ludo Bagman 150  
_  
Sedan följde fler exempel på personer som man kunde tippa på. Fredrik reagerade på ett namn som han tyckte sig känna igen förutom de två första men slog bort den tanken för att istället fundera på hur man kunde anordna en sådan tävling som rörde en så viktig sak. Plötsligt blev det ett väldigt liv runt honom, när han såg upp märkte han att alla i salen hade börjat röra sig mot dörrarna. Han såg på klockan och märkte att den första lektionen snart skulle börja och han reste sig och skyndade sig ut han med.  
Han hann precis i tid till Förvandlingskonstlektionen och slog sig ner bredvid Neville som han brukade. Professor McGonagall stängde dörren hårt innan hon ställde sig framför klassen med en ganska hård min.  
  
"Som ni alla säkerligen har läst nu på morgon så är ministeriet i kraftig obalans just nu, men jag vill uttryckligen be alla att inte bekymra sig för mycket om det och inte låta det dra uppmärksamhet från ert skolarbete. Det som händer vid ministeriet kan få långtgående konsekvenser och kommer att innebära vissa förändringar men all oreda som nu råder kommer att ordnas upp." sade hon med bestämd röst.  
  
"Ja, Herr Ferner?" sade hon sedan vänd mot Fredrik som räckt upp handen.  
  
"Angående det andra som stod i tidningen, är det någon sanning i det?" frågade han.  
  
McGonagall fick en stenhård min.  
  
"Först och främst vill jag göra klart att det är Wisengamots uppgift att avgöra om före detta minister Fudge är skyldig till de anklagelserna eller inte. För det andra så har ingen i det här rummet med den saken att göra förrän Wisengamot gjort sitt och gett Fudge en dom, friande eller fällande. Jag vill därför inte höra att någon pratar om just det, då kan jag bli tvungen att dra av elevhemspoäng. Alla får ha sin åsikt om saken men ingen ska prata om att han är skyldig innan det bevisats!" sade hon med bestämd röst och gick runt katedern.  
  
"Har alla förstått?" frågade hon och slog ner handen i katedern.  
  
"Ja" svarade alla och nickade eftersom de förstod mycket väl att McGonagall menade allvar, även Fredrik för så mycket hade han lärt sig under den första veckan att McGonagall inte var någon som man gjorde tvärt om mot precis som han hade fått för sig på första dagen.  
  
"För att gå över till dagens lektion. Förra veckan repeterade vi bara och idag ska vi gå igenom hur man förvandlar ett bord till en gris, det är förberedande för senare lektioner som kommer att vara extremt svåra." sade McGonagall och visade hur hon förvandlade katedern till en gris och tillbaka.  
  
"Om ni har läst läxan så ska ni kunna försöka med era bänkar ni sitter vid. Prova men gör inget dumt! Sedan så får vi se om någon klarar av det." sade hon och svängde till med sin stav och några korta anvisningar dök upp på tavlan.  
  
Alla försökte verkligen att förvandla sina bänkar och när lektionen var slut hade alla i alla fall lyckats med att ge bordet tryne och knorr medan Hermione och Fredrik faktiskt hade fått sina bänkar att bli en hel gris, för det fick de femtio poäng var eftersom McGonagall menade att det var mycket bra att lyckas så bra som de gjorde på första lektionen.  
  
"Hur lyckades du så bra? Du var ju lika bra som Hermione!" frågade Ron Fredrik när de lämnade klassrummet för att gå till sällskapsrummet för att byta böcker.Hermione såg också förvånat på honom.  
  
"Tja, jag har läst på om det och vi kom ganska långt innan sommarlovet hemma i Sverige, dessutom var jag bäst i skolan i förvandlingskonst." sade han enkelt, han ville inte skryta.  
  
"Och du har inte sagt något!" utbrast Hermione helt ställd över hur duktig Fredrik var i förvandlingskonst.  
  
"Ja nu har Hermione en medtävlare till att vara bästa elev hos McGonagall." sade Harry och skrattade medan de klev in i sällskapsrummet.  
  
De bytte böcker och begav sig till klassrummet för Försvar mot Svartkonster för sin andra lektion med Professor Lupin. De skulle ha haft en på första dagen men hade då fått meddelande om att den var inställd. Större delen av lektionen gick Lupin igenom mycket av det som de hade gått igenom på lördagen med Professor Tonks och han påpekade att det var på de här lektionerna som de egentligen skulle lära sig det och att duellklubben skulle så småningom bli just en duellklubb.  
  
"Om någon skulle slöa på mina lektioner för att de anser att de redan har hållit på hela helgen med samma sak i duellklubben kommer inte att få någon FUTT examen!" deklarerade Lupin tidigt under lektionen.  
  
"Till torsdag vill jag att ni skriver tre sidor pergament om patronusen, hur man frammanar en och vad den gör." sade han innan han släppte iväg klassen till Lunch.  
  
"Det blir väl ganska lätt för dig Harry?" sade Fredrik på väg till stora salen för lunch.  
  
"Vad menar du?" undrade Harry.  
  
"Ja, kan inte du redan utföra en riktigt bra patronusbesvärjelse?" "Jo visserligen men att skriva tre sidor om det är inte samma sak." sade Harry och gick in genom portarna till stora salen.  
  
Fredrik såg lite road ut av hur Harry försökte få det att låta som att han inte var så duktig som Fredrik tyckte att han var. Under lunchen pratade de återigen om Fredriks kunskaper i förvandlingskonst, Hermione verkade inte kunna släppa det faktum att han var lika duktig i ämnet som hon.  
  
"Du var verkligen duktig på förvandlingskonstlektionen idag." sa hon och log mot honom.  
  
Fredrik kunde inte svära på det men när Hermione log så vänligt mot honom så verkade Ron få en lite besvärad uppsyn. Han förstod däremot varför och han hade inga planer på det som Ron antagligen fruktade och tänkte på.  
  
"Vilka andra ämnen var du bra i?" frågade Hermione som verkade vilja lära sig ännu mer om Fredrik nu.  
  
"Ja som sagt så var förvandlingskonst mitt absolut bästa ämne, samtidigt var Spådomskonst mitt absolut sämsta." sade han och skrattade till lite.  
  
"Välkommen i klubben!" sade Ron och högg in på sin korv med mos som var dagens lunch och den tidigare uppsynen var som borta.  
  
"Annars så var jag relativt bra i Trolldryckskonst, Trollformellära och Försvar mot Svartkonster." sade Fredrik vidare.  
  
"Ja, du måste vara bra i Trolldryckskonst, Snape tar bara in dem absolut bästa." sade Harry.  
  
"Du menar Professor Snape." sade Fredrik.  
  
"Ja, ja. Vad han än kallas." sade Harry och ryckte på axlarna.  
  
Dem lämnade stora salen för att gå till sina lektioner, Harry och Ron skulle gå till Astronomitornet medan Fredrik och Hermione skulle ha lektion i Talmagi. När de alla var på väg uppför trappen utanför stora salen kom Fredrik på en sak.  
  
"Hermione, var det idag vi skulle lämna in läxan vi fick förra gången?" frågade han.  
  
"Ja, säg inte att du har glömt att göra den, då skulle jag tycka att du hade börjat bli som en del andra i Gryffindor!" utbrast hon och gav Harry och Ron en menande blick som de helt ignorerade.  
  
"Nej då, jag har bara glömt den uppe i sovsalen, vänta ett ögonblick." sade han och koncentrerade sig på sovsalen.  
  
Som om en kraftig vind plötsligt blåst in i slottet rakt mot honom flög Fredrik in i väggen med ett brak som hördes lång väg. Han tog sig åt huvudet och kände redan en bula där han slog i.  
  
"Vad var nu det där?" frågade Ron.  
  
"Jag försökte transferera mig till sovsalen för att få tag på läxan snabbt men jag slängdes in i väggen istället verkar det som." svarade Fredrik samtidigt som han reste sig upp.  
  
"Man kan inte transferera sig inne på Hogwarts område, det är förtrollat för att man inte ska kunna göra det." sade Hermione med en röst som var som hämtad ur en lärobok.  
  
"Kan du förflytta dig genom spöktransferens!" utbrast Harry och Ron i mun på varandra och spärrade förvånat upp ögonen.  
  
"Ja, kan inte ni det." sade Fredrik också förvånad.  
  
"Nej, vi får inte göra det förrän vi är myndiga trollkarlar och vi har inte fått lära oss det än men vi ska göra det under det här året." sade Harry och såg på Fredrik med mycket intresserade ögon.  
  
"Jaha, i Sverige får vi göra det från att vi klarat provet och själva provet får vi göra när vi känner oss redo efter att vi fyllt femton." sade Fredrik.  
  
"Wow!" sade Ron och såg nästan beundrande på honom.  
  
"Nåväl, det är inget som vi behöver prata mer om nu. Du kan ju inte göra det här ändå och om du ska hinna i tid är det bäst att du skyndar dig och hämtar läxan." sade Hermione.  
  
"Och ni två gör bäst i att skynda er upp till astronomitornet." tillade hon vänd mot Harry och Ron.

Fredrik sprang upp till Gryffindors sällskapsrum för att hämta läxan. Han kände sig glad, det kändes på något sätt skönt att Harry och Ron hade blivit så förvånade över vad han kunde göra och tillsammans med dagens lektion i Förvandlingskonst så verkade det göra inte bara Harry utan även de andra i Gryffindor imponerade. Han fann det tillfredställande att ha den känslan, att han kunde imponera på Harry Potter.


	7. Ett kärt avslöjande

De närmaste veckorna flöt förbi fort, han verkade alltid ha något att göra. Om det inte var lektion så var det alltid någon som ville hitta på något, spela schack, studera eller öva på förtrollningar, han fann gemenskapen i Gryffindor mycket trevlig och när de fått reda på vad han kunde göra så försvann den gnutta av utanförskap som funnits där innan och alla ville vara hans vän och göra läxorna eller något annat med honom.

Han trivdes bättre här än hemma tänkte han precis när han flög mot målringarna, i ögonvrån såg han att Ginny kom med Klonken under armen på väg mot den vänstra ringen. Han saktade in och höjde upp handen i luften och hade blicken fäst på vaktaren. Snabbt vände han blicken mot Ginny som direkt passade Klonken. Han satte fart på kvasten igen och kom mot målringarna. Han siktade mot höger målring och vaktaren dök mot den, i samma sekund hoppade han upp från kvasten och kastade Klonken genom vänster målring istället.  
En visselpipa ljöd och alla stannade upp och såg mot Harry som signalerade att de skulle landa. De flög ner och samlades runt honom.  
  
"Där lurade du mig allt!" sade Ron och log mot Fredrik som log tillbaka.  
  
"Jag sa ju att jag skulle klara det!" sade Fredrik.  
  
"Okej bra jobbat allihop. Spelar vi så här under matcherna är pokalen så gott som vår redan." sade Harry.  
  
Alla var verkligen på topphumör, under alla träningar den senaste månaden hade de samspelat på ett sätt som Fredrik bara hade sett hos A-laget i LQC när de spelade som bäst. De spelade verkligen bra tillsammans och det märktes på alla i laget.  
  
"Så som vi spelar nu är vi det bästa laget Gryffindor haft på länge, så rent teoretiskt borde vi ju vinna det här året med" sade Harry.  
  
"Nu vill jag att alla tar det lugnt och om någon undrar så är vi mycket dåliga som vi har sagt hela tiden. Ingen pratar heller om vilken sorts kvast Fredrik har, det är ännu en hemlighet och vårt hemliga vapen till matchen mot Slytherin om tre veckor." fortsatte han och alla nickade för de visste vad de skulle göra.  
"Hur vet du att Slytherin inte känner till kvasten?" frågade Andrew Kirke.  
  
"Därför att min gamla vän Lukas som är i Slytherin har berättat det för mig." sade Fredrik.  
  
"Och hur vet du att han inte ljuger för dig?" fortsatte Andrew.  
  
Fredrik suckade.  
  
"Därför att ända sedan vi hade ett litet meningsutbyte precis i början av terminen har vi behållit vår vänskap så gott vi kunnat. Jag märker i hans ögon om han ljuger, han är inget bra på det och han har inte ljugit om att de inte känner till om kvasten!" sade han och log lite.  
  
Andrew släppte det hela.  
  
"Okej, vi säger att det är nog för idag, nu ska vi ha oss lite mat." sade Harry och de började plocka undan bollarna.  
  
Fredrik stod kvar och såg upp mot läktarna. Harry stannade upp och gick fram till honom.  
  
"Är det något speciellt du ser på?" frågade Harry.  
  
"Ja jag har tänkt på en sak nu under träningarna. Används de där magiska högtalarna?" frågade han och pekade på ett par mistlurar som satt utmed läktarna.  
  
Harry såg på dem.  
  
"Inte vad jag vet, den enda som jag har sett användas är den vid det där båset" sade Harry och pekade. "Det är där kommentatorn sitter."  
  
"Ah, jag ser. Det är madam Hooch som är ansvarig för planen, eller hur?" frågade Fredrik.  
  
"Ja men i grunden är det nog Dumbledore."  
  
Fredrik nickade med ett fundersamt ansiktsuttryck.  
  
"Vad tänker du på?" frågade Harry.  
  
"Jag tänker på hur man kan göra matchen om tre veckor lite speciell, så som matcherna hemma brukar vara men jag måste prata med Madam Hooch först" sade han. "Bäst att vi går, vi har fått sällskap." tillade han och nickade till med huvudet mot läktaren.  
  
Harry såg upp och fnös till.  
  
"Malfoy och resten av laget från Slytherin, som jag hade väntat mig. De vill se vår träning och försöka psyka ner oss, det brukar de göra men idag lyckades de inte eftersom vi fick reda på att de skulle komma." sade han med ett mystiskt leende mot Fredrik och gick in i omklädningsrummet.  
  
De var på väg in genom porten till slottet när Malfoy kom ifatt dem.  
  
"Så, vågade ni inte visa ert usla spel när ni såg att vi kom?" frågade han och resten av Slytherins lag skrattade.  
  
Hela Gryffindors lag vände sig om mot honom.  
  
"Där har du fel Malfoy. Visst vi kanske inte är så bra som för tre år sedan men anledningen till att vi gick är att en av våra medlemmar inte är så van att spela inför publik och vi vill inte förstöra hans chanser att orka vara med på matchen. Därför flyttade vi träningen så han skulle slippa ha publik." sade Harry och såg menande mot Fredrik samtidigt som han blinkade till mot honom med ögat som Malfoy inte såg.  
  
"Ha, mig lurar ni inte. Jag vet att ni skulle träna klockan sex idag!" sade Malfoy med ett leende.  
  
"Jo, det var ju tänkt så men vi flyttade träningen till direkt efter lektionerna. Om du inte tror mig så kan du ju gå och kolla med Madam Hooch!" sade Harry med ett litet leende och blinkade till retsamt mot Malfoy.  
  
"Vi har våra källor för att undvika att något stör vår träning." sade Ron.  
  
"Så ni har verkligen problem med att spela inför publik?" sade Malfoy med ett hånskratt.  
  
"Ja" sade Harry och suckade. "Men vi jobbar på det. Om du ursäktar så vill vi gärna äta vår middag nu." fortsatte han och de gick alla in i stora salen.  
  
Maten smakade riktigt bra idag. Fredrik var glad, ända sedan han hade rett ut Lukas underliga beteende den första veckan hade han svurit på att hämnas mot Malfoy för hur han hade försökt splittra hans och Lukas vänskap. Det här spelet de höll på med för att lura Slytherin inför matchen var riktigt bra.  
När de alla hade ätit och skulle gå upp till sällskapsrummet vek Fredrik av mot lärarrummet.  
  
"Vart ska du?" frågade Ron.  
  
"Jag ska prata lite med Madam Hooch bara, inget allvarligt." sade han och gick iväg medan Ron stod och såg efter honom.  
  
"Varför ska han prata med Madam Hooch?" sade han förvånat.  
  
"Jag vet inte säkert men han sade något om att göra matchen på lördag till något speciellt." sade Harry och gick uppför trappan mot den Tjocka damens korridor.  
  
Resten av den kvällen försökte Ron få Fredrik att berätta vad han hade pratat med madam Hooch om men han avslöjade ingenting.  
  
"Det får du se när matchen kommer." sade han bara med ett mystiskt leende.  
  
Nästa dag började bra. De hade som vanligt dubbellektion i Trolldryckskonst på förmiddagen och de fick tillbaka en uppsats de haft i läxa veckan innan.  
  
"Jag ser att dina resultat hemifrån håller i sig Ferner. Fortsätt så, så skulle jag faktiskt kunna tro att du hamnat i fel elevhem eftersom ingen annan normal person i Gryffindor lyckats lika bra." sade professor Snape med ett besynnerligt leende och gick vidare.  
  
"Tack så mycket Professorn" svarade Fredrik.  
  
Medan Professor Snape fortsatte att ge tillbaka uppsatserna såg Fredrik på Hermiones uppsats, det stod samma betyg som på hans.  
  
"Varför sade han inget om din när den var lika bra?" viskade han till Hermione.  
  
"För att han aldrig gör det, men mig gör det detsamma, jag får bra betyg ändå. Han vill bara inte erkänna att en plugghäst som jag, som kan allt, från Gryffindor är så bra i hans ämne." sade hon medan Professorn Snape ställde sig framför klassen och gick lätt igenom hur man tillverkade ett ytterst starkt sömnelixir.  
  
"Jag varnar er, det här elixiret kan få en person att falla i flera veckors eller månaders lång sömn, så var försiktiga så ni inte skvätter på någon!" sade han.

"Det vore ju synd om någon skulle somna nu och sova i mer än t.ex. tre veckor, det är ju trotsallt Quidditchmatch snart. Lämna som vanligt in ett prov på ert elixir i slutet av lektionen." tillade han innan han började läsa något papper.  
  
Fredrik kände sig lite nervös när han tillredde sitt elixir, han var mycket noga med att inte skvätta ut något men han lyckades precis som Hermione att tillreda ett helt perfekt elixir innan lektionen var slut och lämnade in prov på det till Professor Snape innan de skulle gå.  
Under eftermiddagens Försvar mot Svartkonst lektion fick de tillbaka sina uppsatser om patronusen och Fredrik såg på sitt betyg och jämförde med Hermiones, hon delade för det mesta bänk med honom numera. Han hade faktiskt inget emot det. Hermione var en mycket duktig häxa som han alltid kunde fråga om hjälp och han fann det lätt att prata med henne och i viss mån hade hon samma uppfattning om saker och ting samtidigt som han faktiskt fann henne intressant och rolig.  
Han såg att Hermione hade ett U, själv hade han ett Ö.  
  
"Jag vill bara säga att ni har alla lyckats bra på era uppsatser. Med Ö som medelbetyg så är det helt klart bra, fortsätter ni i samma stil så kommer ni att klara era examensprov riktigt bra nästa år. Ett extra omnämnande till Herr Potter och Miss Granger som båda fick ett U på sina uppsatser." sade Professor Lupin när han hade delat ut alla uppsatser.  
  
Han ställde sig mitt i klassrummet.  
  
"Efter den här mycket väl gjorda uppsatsen så har vi kommit fram en ny spännande del i kursen" sade han. "Jag vet att åtminstone en här i klassrummet kan utföra den besvärjelse som ni skrev uppsatsen om." sade han och såg mot Harry.  
  
Fler i rummet verkade le lite när de hörde vad de skulle få göra nu.  
  
"Man frammanar alltså, som ni alla så bra förklarade, genom Expecto patronum och genom att tänka på ett glatt minne, ett riktigt glädjande minne och hålla fast vid det. Så här…" sade han och drog sin stav och visade sin patronus.  
  
Alla applåderade över den mycket snygga förkroppsligade patronusen.  
  
"Vill Potter vara vänlig och komma fram." sade Lupin och Harry steg fram mitt i rummet och ropade:  
  
"Expekto Patronum".  
En stor Kronhjort kom springande genom rummet och Fredrik bara gapade på den. Kan Harry göra en förkroppsligad Patronus? tänkte han.  
  
En efter en fick de sedan komma fram och försöka att frammana en patronus, även om ingen lyckades med en förkroppsligad som Harry hade gjort så blev både Professor Lupin och Fredrik förvånade över att många kunde det så bra. När det var Fredriks tur kände han sig lite orolig, tänk om han skulle misslyckas. Han samlade tankarna och tänkte på ett riktigt lyckligt minne och ropade som de andra.  
  
"Expekto Patronum!"  
  
Som för de andra kom det ut vit rök ur trollstaven men Fredrik blev förvånad att det ändå blev så bra som det blev, även om det var långt från vad många av de andra hade lyckats med.  
  
"Inte så dåligt ändå för att vara första gången!" sade Fredrik när han ställde sig bredvid Harry och lämnade plats för Neville som var siste man.  
  
"Om jag inte visste bättre skulle jag tro att ni har övat mycket under förra året men med tanke på er lärare då så kan ni ju inte ha gjort det men något lustigt är det." sade Lupin fundersamt.  
  
Några skrattade till och såg menande på Harry. Lupin såg det och fick också han ett stort leende i ansiktet.  
  
"Ja såklart." sade han bara och nickade till mot Harry.  
  
När han skickade iväg dem så höll han kvar Fredrik och Lukas.  
  
"Jag hoppas att ni inte tar illa vid er att vissa här kan den här formeln så bra redan, om någon månad kommer ni också få fram en förkroppsligad patronus, Tro mig." sade han och log mot dem.  
  
Fredrik lämnade klassrummet med en glad tanke på att de skulle öva hårt på Patronusbesvärjelsen framöver. Han hade faktiskt sett fram mot det ett tag nu, att få öva och tillslut kunna få till en förkroppsligad Patronus, även om det skulle ta tid.  
  
Fredagen passerade lika fort som den kom och plötsligt vaknade Fredrik upp för lördagens duellmöte.  
Som vanligt fick de öva på de olika formler som man fick använda i en anordnad duell, de började kunna alla riktigt bra nu och det tyckte tydligen Professor Tonks också. Hon gick runt bland alla och inspekterade hur de skötte sig och verkade mycket nöjd. Tillslut kom hon fram till Lukas och Fredrik.  
  
"Hej på er, Jag måste säga att ni två verkar ha lyckats bra med övningen." sade hon och log mot dem båda.  
  
"Öh, tack Professorn." fick Fredrik fram.  
  
Han blev helt ställd av att hon stod och såg så som hon gjorde på honom och log dessutom. Hennes leende var så speciellt, så vackert och förtrollande och hennes ansikte…  
  
"Säg mig Professor, när ska vi börja duellera på riktigt?" fick han fram tillslut så att han slutade att stirra på henne.  
  
"Åh, det borde bli snart. Jag tänkta ta upp det innan vi slutar idag. Jag vill bara säga att du verkligen är duktig så som jag har sett Herr Ferner, och du kan kalla mig bara Tonks." sade hon och log ännu mer innan gick vidare med Fredriks blick efter sig.  
  
"Äh, glöm det kompis! Hon är för gammal för dig och säkert inte intresserad av en utbytesstudent." sade Lukas.  
  
Fredrik ryckte till.  
  
"Vadå, vad pratar du om?" sade han.  
  
"Tro inte att jag inte såg den där blicken!" sade Lukas och skrattade retsamt.  
Fredrik log han med.  
  
"Jasså du, det tror du. Tarantallegra!" sade han hastigt och Lukas ben började sprätta omkring.  
  
"Kan jag få allas uppmärksamhet!" hördes samtidigt Tonks röst.  
  
Fredrik gjorde så att Lukas ben slutade att sprattla och dunkade honom vänskapligt i ryggen och ställde sig för att lyssna på Tonks.  
  
"Efter min rundvandring bland er idag så har jag beslutat att vi nästa gång ska börja själva duellerandet." Flera glada och positiva röster hördes i salen.  
  
"Eftersom det är Hogsmeade besök nästa helg så blir nästa möte andra lördagen i November, se till att inte skada er till dess för då kommer ni inte att kunna vara med." sade hon och skickade iväg dem.  
  
Fredrik lämnade salen tillsammans med Lukas och han kände sig varm igen, han hade verkligen tyckt att Professor Tonks hade gett honom ett speciellt vackert och varmt leende.  
Han och Lukas stod ett tag och pratade vid trapporna ner till fängelsehålorna innan de skiljdes åt och gick var och en till sitt eget sällskapsrum. Han kände sig alltid glad över de få gånger som han och Lukas pratade numera, det hade blivit mer och mer sällan igen.  
  
Han gick uppför trapporna och tog en sidokorridor som han visste var en genväg till Gryffindors sällskapsrum. Han kom mot slutet av den och skulle precis stiga ut framför den tjocka damen när han hörde ett bekant fnitter.  
  
"Men sluta, inte här." hörde han.  
  
Han tog några tysta steg till och tittade ut. Mot väggen vid sidan av den tjocka damen stod Ron och Hermione och kramade om varandra. Han log när han såg det och klev ut och gick närmare porträttet. De verkade inte lägga notis om hans ankomst och därför harklade han sig lite. De ryckte till.  
  
"Men hej Fredrik, vi skulle precis gå in i sällskapsrummet när Hermione fick något i ögat." sade Ron samtidigt som hans ansikte fick en lite röd ton.  
  
Fredrik såg roat på honom och skrattade.  
  
"Jaha men säg mig. Fick ni bort det som fastnade i ögat?" frågade han med en road röst.  
  
"Eh, eh. Jo visst" stammade Ron förvånat fram samtidigt som han blev mer röd i ansiktet.  
  
"Det är lugnt, jag har märkt av att det varit något mellan er ända sedan jag kom hit. Ni är ett par, eller hur?" sade han lugnt och log mot dem.  
  
Hermione tystade Ron som hade börjat mumla något ohörbart igen.  
  
"Jo, vi började se varandra lite mer privat i somras men vi har väl inte sagt något om att vi är ihop, inte kallat det så i alla fall." sade hon med ett litet fniss. "Inte förrän nu på senare tid." tillade hon.  
  
"Ni passar faktiskt ihop, det måste jag erkänna. Jag kände faktiskt tidigt att det var något mellan er, ni är verkligen som gjorda för varandra." sade Fredrik.  
  
De log båda till svar.  
  
"Jo, kan vi bara be dig om en sak?" frågade Hermione.  
  
"Men visst." "Det skulle vara bra om du inte pratade om det öppet eller berättar för Harry." sade Hermione.  
  
"Varför inte?" frågade han förvånat.  
  
"Vi har inte berättat det för honom än och jag tror inte att han har listat ut det som du." sade Ron lite fundersamt.  
  
"Precis, så vi vill ta ett bra tillfälle att berätta det för honom. Så om du är jättegullig så behöver du inte berätta det för någon innan vi har sagt till." sade Hermione nästan bedjande.  
  
"Men självklart kan jag göra det, vill ni hålla det hemligt så ska jag hålla det hemligt så länge ni vill. Det är det vänner är till för, eller hur!" sade Fredrik med ett leende.  
  
"Åh, tack så mycket." sade Hermione och kramade om honom vänskapligt.  
  
"Vi kanske ska gå in i sällskapsrummet." föreslog Fredrik när Hermione släppt honom och de gick tillsammans in genom porträtthålet som om de precis kommit.


	8. Quidditch

Han vaknade med ett underligt pirr i magen. Han hade spelat matcher förut men inför den här kändes det speciellt på något sätt, han kände på sig att den här matchen skulle förändra hans tillvaro på Hogwarts. Alla i skolan pratade om att Slytherins lag var så bra och äntligen skulle återerövra Quidditchpokalen eftersom Gryffindors lag var det sämsta på många år och att de inte alls var samspelta och så vidare. Han tänkte på allt de hade sagt för att få igång det ryktet och log när han tänkte på att han skulle försöka vara dålig i början. Många menade att det redan var klart att Slytherin skulle vinna men alla utom de från Slytherin hoppades att det inte skulle vara sant, att någon av Ravenclaw eller Hufflepuff skulle lyckas slå dem om Gryffindor var så dåliga som det sades.  
  
Han slog upp ögonen och såg att det var en solig och fin dag, en perfekt dag för en quidditchmatch. Han tog sig ner till stora salen och slog sig ner och tog för sig av frukosten. Han såg sig omkring, det var inte så många som var uppe än men de som var det satt och såg lite nedslagna ut.  
  
"_De funderar på om det är värt att gå och se matchen, vilken överraskning de kommer att f_." tänkte han för sig själv, precis då kom Malfoy in i stora salen.  
  
Han fick syn på Fredrik och ropade. "Hej där Ferner. Har du kommit över din publikskräck än?"  
  
Fredrik vände sig mot honom."Det återstår att se tills matchen börjar, eller hur?" sade han.  
  
"Kanske det, annars kan ni alltid lämna walkover och slippa skämma ut er!" skrattade Malfoy och hans kompisar medan de satte sig för frukost.  
  
Två pojkar från första året kom plötsligt fram till Fredrik.  
  
"Ursäkta oss, men ska vi verkligen göra det?" sade den ena av dem.  
  
Fredrik vände sig mot honom.  
  
"Ja Mark, vi ska verkligen göra det. Ni ska göra det vi har övat på för att ni ska heja på oss och driva på publiken att heja på oss. Om ni gör ett bra jobb, vilket jag är övertygad om att ni kommer att göra, så kanske vi kan överraska alla och slå Slytherin."  
  
"Men alla säger ju att ni är så dåliga, t.o.m. en del i Gryffindor." sade Mark.  
  
"Vad är det de säger?" frågade Fredrik.  
  
"Att det är meningslöst att spela. Slytherin är bäst redan innan och det är hopplöst att spela mot dom för dom vinner ändå." sade Mark med en nedslagen röst.  
  
Fredrik såg rakt mot honom och lade en hand på hans högra axel.  
  
"Det är alltid mening att spela, matchens resultat är ju inte klart förrän kvicken är infångad av sökaren. Just därför ska ni göra det som vi har övat på. Även om alla säger att vi spelar dåligt så ska vi ge dem en härlig föreställning och ni kanske kan få dem att heja på oss och hålla våra supporters hopp uppe. Med er insats före matchen så kanske vi kan spela bra och slå dem där mallgrodorna från Slytherin." sade han allvarligt.  
  
Både Mark och den andre nickade.  
  
"Ät en ordentlig frukost nu och ge er sedan ner till Quidditcharenan, ni måste gör er i ordning." sade Fredrik vidare.  
  
De gick och slog sig ner vid sina klasskamrater samtidigt som de andra medlemmarna i Gryffindors lag kom och satte sig vid Fredrik.  
  
Det var en behaglig värme i omklädningsrummet när Gryffindors quidditchlag en timme senare satt och väntade på att matchen skulle börja. Fredrik kom in genom dörren och slog sig ner bredvid Katie Bell.  
  
"Okej, då är alla samlade" sade Harry och ställde sig upp. "Idag ska vi visa dem där Slytherinarna vad det innebär att spela quidditch." Alla skrattade instämmande.  
  
"Alla vet vad dom ska göra?" frågade Harry.  
  
"Ja." svarade alla och nickade.  
  
"Kirke?" sade han och vände sig mot Andrew.  
  
"Javisst Harry. Bara Fredrik är beredd så gör jag vad jag ska." sade han och log mot både Harry och Fredrik som log tillbaka med en nick.  
  
Då hördes det ett dovt muller som gav dem besked om att eleverna nu var på väg till läktarna. Plötsligt började någon svängig musik spelas utanför på planen.  
  
"Vad är det där?" frågade Ron lätt nervöst.  
  
Fredrik lyssnade ett tag och vände sig sedan mot Ron.  
  
"Det min vän, är vad jag har ordnat med de senaste veckorna tillsammans med madam Hooch." sade han.  
  
"Har du ordnat den där musiken, vi brukar inte ha det på matcherna." sade Ron lite anklagande.  
  
"Nej, Madam Hooch sa det också och hon tyckte att min idé var mycket bra för att få lite mer innehåll runt matcherna. Våra vänner från första året är ute och flyger nu och värmer upp publiken." sade Fredrik och rättade till sina benskydd.  
  
"Apropå det, vem är ny kommentator nu när Lee Jordan har slutat?" frågade Katie.  
  
"Vår gode vän Seamus Finnigan" sade Harry. "Han bad madam Hooch om att få göra det och det var ingen annan som ville så han fick göra det." Precis då hördes Seamus magiskt förstärkta röst utanför.  
  
"_Välkomna till denna första Quidditchmatch för säsongen som är mellan Gryffindor och Slytherin_."  
  
När han sade Slytherin så hördes det ett högt vrål från en sida av läktaren där Fredrik antog att eleverna från just Slytherin satt.

"_Det här året verkar det ha hänt lite saker här runt matcherna. Gryffindor har fem maskotar som värmer upp publiken så gott de kan till den här härliga låten av Systrarna Spök. Gryffindor anhängarna verkar ha fått mer glöd av det_." fortsatte Seamus.  
  
"Har vi maskotar där ute?" frågade Ron förvånat.  
  
"Ja, jag sa ju att några av förstaårseleverna är ute och flyger." sade Fredrik enkelt.  
  
"Vad är det för maskotar?" fortsatte Ron att fråga.  
  
"De är utklädda till det enda som kan vara vår maskot. Lejon!" sade Harry.  
  
"Visste du om det?" frågade Ron vänd till Harry.  
  
"Självklart, kaptenen måste veta allt som händer runt laget och så har jag tränat med Mark och de andra som är med, så att det inte skulle kunna inträffa några olyckor idag." sade Harry.  
  
"Men varför berättade ingen av er för oss andra om det?" ville Ron veta.  
  
"Därför att det skulle vara en hemlighet." svarade Fredrik med en röst som tydligt talade om att han inte tänkte säga något mer om saken och Ron var därefter tyst.  
  
De gick och ställde sig vid utgången till planen som var täckt av ett draperi. Fredrik kikade ut genom en springa och såg hur de fem utklädda förstaårseleverna flög runt och försökte få publiken att komma upp i varv inför matchen. Han såg hur de formade sig för den sista flygningen runt banan samtidigt som en ny lite lugnare melodi började spelas. Madam Hooch stack in sitt huvud genom draperiet.  
  
"Är ni redo?" frågade hon.  
  
"Ja Madam Hooch." svarade Harry.  
  
"Ferner och Potter, ni vet vad som gäller. När draperiet dras upp så flyger ni ut en och en." fortsatte hon innan hon försvann ut på arenan.  
  
De gjorde sig redo att flyga ut på banan.  
  
"Okej, när draperiet åker upp så flyger Harry ut först och direkt efter kommer vi andra en efter en." sade Fredrik och satte sig tillrätta på sin kvast.  
  
De andra nickade och satt upp dem med men Ron såg ut som att han ville fråga vad som skulle hända men precis då ändrades musiken på en sekund från det lugna till en riktigt rockig och rytmiskt dunkande musik. Samtidigt rycktes draperiet upp med en smäll och utanför flammade eld upp på sidorna om dörren. Precis när draperiet hade lyfts så sköt Harry iväg ut på plan och de andra följde efter med två sekunders mellanrum var. Den dunkande musiken, eldsflammorna och spelarnas entré verkade göra Gryffindoreleverna på läktarna nästan i extas, de hurrade och hoppade värre än Fredrik sett någon göra. De andra på läktarna verkade också imponerade över Gryffindorlagets entré. Fredrik såg mot ingången där en förtrollad bild av ett lejon hängde och röt.  
  
"_Vilken entré av Gryffindor, det där lejonet de kom ut genom var verkligen magnifikt. Och från andra sidan plan kommer Slytherin lite lamt gåendes in på plan. Ingen kan väl neka till att Gryffindor har gjort inledningen till matchen fenomenal, undrar om det kan hjälpa upp det nederlagstippade laget_?" hördes Seamus röst.  
  
De fem förstaårseleverna landade och slog sig ner vid dörren till omklädningsrummet medan båda lagen intog sina positioner och Madam Hooch steg in och tog upp klonken. Publiken tystnade på en gång.  
  
"Nu vill jag ha en just match. Låt bästa lag vinna." sade Madam Hooch.  
  
"Vi tänkte göra det, en löjlig uppvisning före matchen gör inget om man tänkte vinna." sade Malfoy högt och drygt och log elakt mot Harry som inte verkade bry sig om honom.  
  
Madam Hooch släppte lös kvicken och dunkarna och kastade sedan raskt upp klonken i luften och publiken började väsnas igen samtidigt som en av Slytherins jagare fick tag på klonken och flög iväg mot Rons målområde. Fredrik jagade efter honom men han hann inte ifatt innan klonken hade passerat genom en av målringarna.  
  
"_Mål för Slytherin_!" hördes Seamus ropa ut och en besviken suck hördes från större delen av publiken medan eleverna från Slytherin vrålade av glädje och höll upp och svängde med en banderoll där det stod:  
  
**Gryffindor är sopor!  
**  
Katie tog klonken och susade iväg och fick snart två Slytherinare på sig, hon passade mot Fredrik som missade mottagningen med någon enstaka centimeter så att Slytherin fick klonken istället. Det hördes skratt från de grönklädda eleverna på läktarna.  
  
"_Slytherins jagare kommer i en ny attack efter att Ferner missat passet från Katie Bell. Där sitter nästa mål för Slytherin, de spelar verkligen bra idag_." hördes Seamus deklarera ut.  
  
Malfoy flög intill Fredrik.  
  
"Om du binder för ögonen så ser du inte publiken, då kanske det går bättre!" Fredrik blängde lite irriterat på honom innan han gav sig iväg för att hjälpa Katie som nu hade Klonken.  
  
Under några minuter hände inget särskilt förutom att Gryffindor förlorade klonken mitt i planen några gånger och Ron räddade två bollar på raken från att gå i mål men den tredje släppte han in. En kort stund efter det hade Katie Klonken nära Slytherins målområde men blev av med klonken, Fredrik som kommit bakom henne för att kunna ta emot en pass såg då upp och hann precis ducka undan från en dunkare som kom farande mot honom.  
  
"_Men vad gör han! Andrew Kirke skickar iväg en dunkare mot sin en av sina medspelare, Fredrik Ferner som verkar vara förbannad över det inträffade och flyger mot Kirke för att tillrättavisa honom_!" ropade Seamus ut.  
  
Fredrik flög mycket riktigt mot Andrew och skrek argt åt honom och gestikulerade kraftigt med armarna. Till höger om honom kom en av Slytherins jagare med Katie efter sig. Ett pass kom mot en jagare som fanns en bit till vänster om Fredrik. Klonken flög genom luften, i en rörelse där Fredrik gestikulerade argt mot Andrew bytte han riktning på armen och tog in klonken under armen och vände sin kvast mot Slytherins målringar och satte fart.  
  
"_Såg ni det, en helt fantastisk brytning av Ferner. Han kommer mot Slytherins vaktare och skjuter. Mål för GRYFFINDOR_!" ropade Seamus ut högre än han hade ropat under hela matchen.  
  
Slytherineleverna hade tystnat lite och istället hurrade nu Gryffindoreleverna.  
  
"_Det var ett snyggt mål av Fredrik Ferner och …"_ Seamus tystnade en stund.  
"_Jag tror inte det är sant, se på hans kvast! Jag såg inte det förut. Fredrik Ferner har en Gripen 39:a, den bästa kvasten i världen just nu_!"  
  
Precis när han hörde det såg Fredrik upp mot Malfoy som flög en bit upp i luften, han stirrade på Fredrik som om han trodde att han drömde en mardröm. Fredrik log mot honom samtidigt som han hörde det förvånade mummel som kom från läktarna.  
  
Fredrik såg mot sina medspelare och de nickade till, målet hade varit signalen att de nu skulle börja spela istället för att söndagsflyga. Det var som om ett helt annat lag hade kommit in på plan, de släppte inte klonken ifrån sig långa stunder och passningarna satt felfritt och efter fem minuter var ställningen 70 mot 30. Slytherinlaget gjorde inte mycket till motstånd, de verkade helt ställda över hur Gryffindor spelade de hade ju inte varit beredda på det. De allra flesta i publiken var nu helt vilda över Gryffindors framgång medan Slytherineleverna nu suckade missnöjt och skrek ut sitt missnöje över hur deras lag spelade genom busvisslingar och liknande. Banderollen bland dem stod fortfarande upp men det var ingen som svängde den fram och tillbaka som de hade gjort förut.  
  
"_Jag vet inte vad som har hänt med Gryffindor men nu spelar de helt underbart, det verkar som att Slytherins tre mål fick fart på Gryffindor och här kommer Ferner med Klonken_."  
  
Fredrik kom ensam mot vaktaren efter att ha fintat bort Slytherins tre jagare och kom rakt mot den vänstra ringen. Han såg att Zabini som var Slytherins vaktare täckte mitten och vänster ring väl, han höjde höger arm för att skjuta mot vänster och Zabini verkade se det och placerade sig för att kunna ta ett skott mot både vänster och mitten. På en sekund hoppade han upp från kvasten och det såg ut som att han skulle skjuta mot vänster ring men precis när han skulle skjuta så bytte han riktning på armen och kastade enkelt klonken genom höger ring innan han landade på kvasten igen. Vrålet från läktarna gick inte att ta miste på, de var helt begeistrade över målet.  
  
"_Vilket mål, jag tror inte att jag har sett något liknande tidigare och vilket förarbete_." ropade Seamus ut.  
  
Fredrik flög förbi läktaren med Gryffindoreleverna och han höjde triumferande handen i luften. Plötsligt såg han hur en ljus blixt for från en Gryffindorelev rakt mot Slytherins banderoll. Han såg på banderollen och nu stod det istället:  
  
"**Gryffindor är kungar**!"  
  
Det såg ganska komiskt ut med en sådan banderoll mitt bland Slytherinanhängarna. Han såg ner mot läktaren igen och såg Hermione stoppa ner trollstaven med ett leende. Han vände kvasten och gav sig iväg efter en jagare från Slytherin som var på väg mot Ron men han hann inte ifatt honom utan skottet kom och passerade precis förbi Ron.  
  
"_Mål för Slytherin, 80 mot 40 står det nu med fördel Gryffindor_." ropade Seamus.  
  
Det var det enda som Slytherin hade att glädja sig åt under resten av matchen, de fick tre skott till mot mål under de kommande 20 minuterna men Ron räddade dem enkelt medan Zabini i Slytherins mål bara räddade ett av 12 skott från Gryffindor, det sista av dem skotten kom från Ginny samtidigt som Fredrik kom mot den andra målringen, Zabini som trodde att Ginny skulle passa Fredrik flög för att blockera honom och lämnade Ginny med öppet mål.  
  
"_Zabini lämnar Ginny Weasley med öppet mål och det står 190 mot 40, om Malfoy skulle fånga kvicken nu skulle matchen sluta oavgjort_." Seamus började bli lite hes när han ropade ut det sista.  
  
Fredrik hann inte koncentrera sig på det faktum att matchen kunde sluta oavgjort just nu. Ginny hade tagit klonken av en av jagarna i Slytherin och var på väg mot Zabini igen. Fredrik satte fart på sin kvast och kom till höger om henne. Hon såg det och passade till honom. Han tog emot elegant och flög mot Zabini som verkade inrikta sig mot honom. När han kom närmare höjde han armen för att skjuta men när han skulle göra det så kastade han iväg klonken till Ginny istället. Zabini vände tvärt om och tog sig bort mot Ginny istället. Ginny i sin tur passade snabbt till Fredrik som i samma rörelse som han tog emot passet, kastade klonken genom den obevakade målringen.  
  
"_Ytterliggare ett snyggt mål av Fredrik Ferner för Gryffindor och han gjorde det i bra samarbete med Weasley_" ropade Seamus ut. "_Men oj, där kommer Potter i full fart och_…".  
Det var plötsligt helt tyst på läktarna.  
  
"_Där har han kvicken. Gryffindor vinner matchen med 350 mot 40, vilken uppvisning av det lag som alla har sagt skulle förlora stort_!" skrek Seamus ut samtidigt som nästan hela läktaren exploderade i glädje över att det segervissa Slytherin hade förlorat.  
  
De närmste dagarna pratade alla enbart om den makalösa seger som Gryffindor vann mot Slytherin. Eleverna från Slytherin som veckorna innan matchen gått och pratat om att pokalen skulle se fin ut i deras sällskapsrum gick tysta med mörka blickar. Malfoy gick och blängde på Fredrik med ilsken blick medan nästan hela skolan ville veta vart han hade fått sin kvast från. Den enda som inte brydde sig alls var Lukas, han hade inte ens sett åt Fredrik sedan matchen.  
  
"Det kunde man nästan ha räknat ut så som du spelade." sade en pojke som hette Justin till Fredrik när han berättade att han spelade för en klubb hemma.  
  
"Varför höll du tyst om det? Du hade ju kunnat bli behandlad som en riktig Quidditchstjärna här om vi visste det!"  
  
"Det var vår taktik inför matchen, att lura Slytherin att vi var dåliga så att de skulle undervärdera oss. Då skulle de inte vara beredda på vårt spel." sade Fredrik enkelt.  
  
"Ja det fungerade ju, får vi ju se sedan om ni lyckas lika bra mot oss." sade Justin avslutande innan han gick iväg med sina kompisar för frukost.  
  
Fredrik kände sig riktigt glad, han hade varit allas uppmärksamhet under tre dagar nu och när det nu var tisdagsmorgon kändes det härligt att kunna tänka framåt. Harry verkade också glad, han hade sagt till Fredrik att för en gångs skull var allas uppmärksamhet på någon annan än honom vilket han fann skönt.  
  
Fredrik såg upp när en skugga kom över hans tallrik med njurpaj som han åt till frukost. Lukas stod där och såg på honom.  
  
"Så det var därför du ville att jag skulle hålla tyst om din kvast och att du spelar i en klubb. För att kunna lura Slytherin med att ni var dåliga fast ni var bra och jag som trodde att det var för att du inte ville vara speciell. Där fick man för den dumheten!" sade Lukas irriterat och blängde på Fredrik.  
  
"Men, du tar det helt fel, Jag ville inte ha uppmärksamhet innan matchen så det var därför också. Det var inte min mening att du skulle ta illa upp…" sade Fredrik.  
  
"Nehej, det var därför du var så angelägen varje gång vi pratades vid att höra dig för om jag hade berättat för någon i Slytherin om din kvast och ditt proffskontrakt." sade Lukas med hetta.  
"Jag trodde vi var vänner, Fredrik!" fortsatte han.  
  
"Men det är vi…" började Fredrik säga, han kände lite panik i bröstet över var det här samtalet kunde ta vägen.  
  
"Om du behandlar dina vänner så som du har behandlat mig de senaste veckorna så vill jag inte vara din vän."  
  
"Men jag gjorde det inte mot dig, jag gjorde det mot Malfoy för det som hände mellan oss den första veckan." sade Fredrik förklarande.  
  
"Det tror jag så mycket jag vill på. Lycka till i Gryffindor säger jag bara, du verkar mer höra hemma i Slytherin det gör ni alla." sade Lukas hätskt innan han vände sig om och gick och satte sig bredvid Malfoy vid Slytherins bord.  
  
Den sköna känsla han hade haft sedan matchen i lördags var borta och han satt helt stum och stirrade rakt fram en stund innan han kom på andra tankar.  
  
"_Nej, inte tänka på det sättet. Han är en Slytherin och jag är en Gryffindor och jag gjorde det jag gjorde för att Gryffindor skulle vinna_!" tänkte han.  
  
Han såg upp och märkte att de runt honom stirrade på honom.  
  
"Vad är det?" frågade han.  
  
"Ingenting." svarade alla och återgick till sin frukost.  
  
"Var är tidningarna?" Hörde han någon fråga. "De skulle ha kommit för länge sedan."  
  
Precis när han hade pratat klart kom flera hundra ugglor in i salen. Ron ryckte förskräckt till när han såg att alla tidningarna kom in, han hade verkat lite lätt upprörd sedan kvällen innan.  
När eleverna hade börjat ta sina tidningar hörde han flera utropa.  
  
"Det är inte sant! Hur är det möjligt."  
  
Fredrik såg på Hermiones tidning som hon lagt på bordet och läste första sidan och förstod varför några hade blivit förvånade.  
  
_**Arthur Weasley utsedd till ny Trolldomsminister**_. 

_Vid ett stort rådsmöte på Ministeriet igår utsågs Mr Arthur Weasley till ny Trolldomsminister. Det hade varit häftiga diskussioner innan rådets medlemmar enades om att utse Arthur Weasley till ny trolldomsminister. Alla i rådet var för beslutet sedan deras första kandidat hade tackat nej vänligt men bestämt_.  
  
Ron såg lite röd ut i ansiktet när han märkte att alla i salen pratade om vad som stod i tidningen.  
  
"Åh, det är ju underbart Ron." sade Hermione och slängde sig om hans hals och gav honom en stor kyss.  
  
Ron blev ännu mer röd om kinderna.  
  
"Är ni släkt på något sätt, Du och den nye ministern? Jag tänkte på namnet." sade Fredrik frågande.  
  
"Jo, vi är släkt, det är vår pappa. Vi fick reda på det igår men vi fick order om att inte säga det till någon." sade Ginny lugnt.  
  
Fredrik fick ett förvånat ansiktsuttryck.  
  
"Men vad roligt för er och er pappa!" utbrast han glatt.  
  
"Tack, det känns lite lustigt faktiskt. Jag trodde aldrig att han skulle kunna bli trolldomsminister." sade Ron.  
  
Hermione hade släppt taget om Ron som fortfarande var röd i ansiktet och både hon och Ron stirrade lite skuldmedvetet på Harry som såg glatt på dem.  
  
"Vi är ledsna att vi inte har berättat något om det här tidigare." sade Hermione lite urskuldande.  
  
Harry såg förvånat på dem.  
  
"Men hur hade någon av er kunnat berätta det tidigare. Jag är verkligen glad för er skull." sade han glatt innan han återgick till sin frukost.  
  
Både Ron och Hermione såg på Harry med fundersamma och oroliga blickar.  
  
"Öh, är du säker på att det är okej Harry." frågade Ron oroligt.  
  
"Jamen självklart, om någon passar som Trolldomsminister så är det ju din pappa Ron." Hermione och Ron såg lite lustigt på Harry.  
  
"Vi menar oss. Det är okej för dig att vi två är ett par?" sade Hermione undrande.  
  
Harry tappade sin gaffel och gapade på dem med öppen mun.  
  
"Är ni två ihop! Det hade jag ingen aning om." utbrast han.  
  
De nickade båda två lite oroligt.  
  
"Men vad roligt, två glada besked på samma morgon!" sade Harry glatt och dunkade till Ron i ryggen. "Grattis kompisar."  
  
Både Hermione och Ron log glatt och lyckligt mot honom, de verkade lättade över att Harry tog beskedet om att de var ihop så bra. Samtidigt log Fredrik när han märkte att deras vänskap inte stördes av kärleken mellan Ron och Hermione. Han såg bort mot Slytherinbordet där Lukas satt med ryggen mot Gryffindorbordet och vägrade överhuvudtaget vända sig mot det och han pratade livligt med Malfoy och hans kumpaner och Fredriks leende försvann. Han suckade, det som hade hänt mellan honom och Lukas idag kunde mycket väl vara slutet på deras vänskap de haft så länge.


	9. Dueller

_Först vill jag tacka mina läsare:  
**Tacroy**: kul att du gillar den, hoppas att du gillar fortsättningen.  
**Megafreak**: Jo, det borde de verkligen ha, även om landslagen har maskotar vid VM-turneringen så vore det roligt. Det var nog därför jag valde att skriva om det. "Nu när jag sagt Hippo, så måste jag väl säga Griff" har jag kommit på helt själv men det kommer från det vardagliga "Har du sagt a måste du säga b". Angående det du sade om kapitel 2 så tog jag inspiration till klädnaderna från tredje filmen och jag valde att göra dem lite som jag ville ha dem. Angående Mark så får jag väl erkänna att det var ett misstag om jag inte kommer med en bra förklaring som att han hade blivit uppehållen av ett besök hos madam Pomfrey eller något :)_

Så, nu ska jag sluta med det här och börja skriva nästa kapitel.

* * *

Fram till tisdagen hade alla pratat om lördagens Quidditchmatch men från tisdagsmorgonen rörde alla samtal, som inte handlade om skolarbete, utnämningen av Mr Arthur Weasley till ny trolldomsminister. Efter att nästan alla hade hört och pratat om Fredriks proffskontrakt och hans kvast i början av veckan så hade samtalen om matchen tunnats ut mer och mer och allas uppmärksamhet hade riktats mot Ron och Ginny istället, alla ville prata om deras pappa. När de hade pratat med Ron och Ginny verkade nästan alla anse att det var ett bra val som hade gjorts. De enda som inte verkade nöjda var ett antal elever i Slytherin med Malfoy i spetsen, som gick omkring och hånskrattade åt valet.  
  
"Nu är det verkligen ute med alla trollkarlar när den där mugglarälskande fjanten är minister!" var ett av hans favorituttryck som han använde så fort Ron eller Ginny var i närheten.  
  
Alla i Gryffindor visste precis vad de skulle svara på det, de behövde bara nämna något om hans pappa och att han var dömd för samröre med Voldemort så tystnade han snabbt och lät sina kompisar Crabbe och Goyle hotfullt spänna musklerna men det brydde sig ingen om eftersom de inte vågade göra något ändå.  
  
På fredagsmorgonen hade vardagen ändå återgått till det vanliga, alla hade redan frågat Ron om hans pappa och nu följde alla vad som hände på ministeriet i tidningen eftersom de märkte att Ron och Ginny inte visste mer än vad som stod där ändå. Ron verkade dock ha njutit av dagarna då han var precis allas uppmärksamhet och han ofta hade en samling av elever runt sig.  
  
"Skönt att de har slutat att samlas runt mig nu." sade Ron ändå när de stod utanför klassrummet för trollformellära och väntade på Professor Flitwick.  
  
"Men du verkar ju ha tyckt om det." sade Fredrik med ett leende.  
  
"Jo visst, men de behöver ju inte klänga runt mig hela tiden så som de har gjort." svarade Ron men han kunde inte dölja att han tyckt att det hade varit skönt med uppmärksamheten.  
  
"Jag har tänkt på en sak" sade han som för att byta ämne. "Undrar vem det var som tackade nej vänligt men bestämt?"  
  
"Det är väl ganska självklart?" sade Hermione.  
  
Ron såg lite fundersam ut men innan Hermione sade något så hade Fredrik räknat ut vad hon skulle säga.  
  
"Dumbledore såklart, ingen annan skulle tacka nej vänligt men bestämt." sade hon med pedagogisk röst.  
  
Professor Flitwick kom och släppte in dem och Fredrik satte sig som vanligt bredvid Hermione. Trots att Hermione och Ron hade avslöjat sin kärlek till varandra så satt de inte bredvid varandra på varje lektion som Fredrik hade trott utan Ron fortsatte att arbeta med Harry på lektionerna och Fredrik arbetade med Hermione eller Neville. Lukas satt så långt bort från Fredrik som det gick eller längst bak i klassrummen under de lektioner de hade tillsammans och han såg inte mot Fredrik någon gång under dagarna om de inte möttes i en korridor men då hälsade han inte även om Fredrik nickade till som en hälsning. Av någon anledning så kände sig inte Fredrik så ledsen för det. Det hade känts lite konstigt den första dagen men nu kände han nästan ingenting när han tänkte på Lukas. Han tänkte att han borde känna sig ledsen för att han och Lukas inte var vänner eller kom överens längre men det han kände var faktiskt en befriande känsla som han fann skön. Han tänkte som så att han inte fick hänga upp sig på det som hade hänt mellan dem utan koncentrera sig på studierna istället. Det var ju därför han var här, inte för att sörja över den vänskap som hade funnits mellan honom och Lukas hemma. Här var han i Gryffindor och Lukas i Slytherin och det gick helt enkelt inte att vara vänner då.  
  
"_Det kanske var lika bra det som hände. Han är ju trots allt en Slytherin och de är ju som de är. Vi var vänner hemma men här är det helt andra förhållanden_!" tänkte han medan Flitwick påbörjade lektionen.  
  
Under den här trollformellektionen fick de repetera de trollformler som de övat på hittills under året och Fredrik tyckte att lektionen var ganska tråkig.  
  
"Kom ihåg att ta det lugnt imorgon, jag vill helst slippa se några skador." pep Professor Flitwick efter dem när de började gå ut från salen.  
  
Först såg alla lite fundersamt på honom men när de kommit ut en bit korridoren sade Hermione: "Ja visst, det är ju duellklubb imorgon och vi skulle börja duellera!"  
  
"Så det var det han menade, jag trodde han hade blivit lite tokig." sade Fredrik.  
  
Om han hade tyckt att trollformellektionen hade gått sakta så gick resten av dagen ännu saktare när han gick och tänkte på duellklubben nästa dag, hur kul det skulle bli att äntligen få duellera.  
  
Efter lunchen på lördagen gick Fredrik och Harry ner till växthusen och såg på en sällsynt växt som Neville hade odlat och arbetat med under hösten och nu mer än gärna visade upp.  
När klockan var två gick de tillsammans upp till slottet och den stora salen.  
  
"Vart är Ron och Hermione, förresten?" frågade Neville när de klev in i salen.  
  
"De försvann ut på en promenad direkt efter lunch." sade Fredrik.  
  
"Aha, jag förstår." sade Neville och log.  
  
"Men jag hoppas att de kommer tillbaka snart, vi ska ju börja när som helst." sade Harry när han såg att Tonks kom in i salen.  
  
Fredrik såg mot henne och hennes för dagen gröna hår värmde honom som det alltid gjorde oavsett vilken färg det hade. Rons stämma gjorde att han slet blicken från Tonks.  
  
"Vilken tur, vi trodde att vi var försenade." pustade han.  
  
"Vart har ni varit?" frågade Harry med oskuldsfull min eftersom han visste vart de varit.  
  
"Åh, vi tog oss en liten promenad runt sjön bara." sade Ron och fick en liten röd nyans på kinderna.  
  
Harry och Fredrik såg på varandra och kunde knappt hålla ett skratt inne.  
  
"Vad är det, är det något lustigt att ta en promenad runt sjön?" frågade Ron.  
  
"Nej då, vi kom nog bara att tänka på en sak." svarade Fredrik innan han vände sig om, både han och Harry förstod mycket väl att de hade gjort mer än bara tagit en promenad.  
  
Han lät blicken vandra över hela salen för att försöka se om Lukas var där men han såg honom ingenstans.  
  
"_Han vill undvika att träffa mig, lika bra det kanske._" tänkte han och vände sig mot Tonks igen.  
  
Då fick han syn på honom. Han stod bredvid de andra få från Slytherin som var med, Fredrik kände genast igen en av dem som han visste gick i sjunde året och han hade en blick som påminde om Malfoy´s dagarna efter Quidditchmatchen. Fredrik suckade när han kom att tänka på hur det hade varit under förra duellmötet, hur kul han och Lukas hade haft då. Det skulle de aldrig mer ha, tänkte han. Så steg Tonks fram.  
  
"Ja då är ni välkomna till er första duell." sade hon inledande och alla tystnade.  
  
"Idag har ni sjätte- och sjundeårselever duellmöte tillsammans men i fortsättningen kommer vi att ha separata möten för varje årskurs. Ni kommer alltså bara att möta elever som är lika gamla som er själva, detta för att det ska vara rättvisa kamper." sade hon och ett tacksamt mummel hördes från den del av salen där sjätteårseleverna stod.  
  
"Innan vi börjar så vill jag göra er uppmärksamma på att ni endast får använda de formler och förtrollningar som vi har använt under övningarna. Om någon så mycket som skulle fundera på att använda en av de förtrollningar som jag uttryckligen har förbjudit så kommer den att få ett kännbart straff." sade hon allvarligt med en hård min.  
  
Det följdes av en accepterande tystnad i salen. Tonks bytte min till sin vanliga vänliga.  
  
"Jag vill att sjätteårseleverna samlas runt den högra duellmattan och ni från det sjunde året samlas runt den vänstra. Kom ihåg att ni är här för att ha kul och lära er självförsvar." sade hon medan eleverna började dela upp sig.  
  
Professor Lupin ställde sig vid sjundeårseleverna och övervakade deras dueller medan Tonks ställde sig vid den högra mattan.  
  
"Det kommer att vara en individuell tävling och en elevhemstävling" sade Tonks. "Vilket innebär att vi, när alla har duellerat mot alla, kommer att kora en individuell mästare för varje årskurs och ett mästarelevhem för varje årskurs."  
  
"Så är det några som vill börja?" frågade hon sedan och slog ihop händerna.  
  
Ingen gjorde en rörelse till att vilja börja.  
  
"Hmm få se, Dean Thomas och Justin Finch-Fletchley kan ni komma upp?"  
  
Både Dean och Justin ryckte till innan de gick och ställde sig i varsin ände av den runda mattan och gick sakta in mot mitten och bugade sig för varandra innan de gick och intog sina startpositioner.  
  
"Ni kan börja på tre." sade Tonks och Fredrik såg att Dean tog ett djupt andetag.  
  
"Ett, två… tre!" Direkt när Tonks sade tre ropade Justin:  
  
"Rictusempra!".  
  
"Expelliarmus" svarade Dean blixtsnabbt och slog bort Justins formel.  
  
Under två minuter kämpade Dean och Justin innan Dean fick in en kroppslåsningsformel som Justin inte kunde blockera.  
  
"Bra, Dean Thomas vinner första duellen." sade Tonks efter att hon hjälpt Justin upp igen.  
  
Fredrik såg mot honnörsbordet där McGonagall antecknade resultatet. Alla i Gryffindor gratulerade Dean till en bra duell när han kom tillbaka från duellmattan och menade att de tillsammans skulle vinna elevhemstävlingen. Så var det dags för nästa par.  
  
Under de kommande tjugo minuterna hann Harry, Hermione och Ron vinna sina dueller medan Neville förlorade knappt mot Terry Boot men han var glad ändå efteråt, han hade lyckats bättre än han hade trott sade han.  
  
"Då ska vi se…" sade Tonks. "Ferner och Lucidor ni kan ta nästa duell."  
  
Fredrik stod ett tag och såg rakt fram och hoppades att han hade hört fel innan han suckade och gick in på mattan, han hade duellerat mot vem som helst men inte Lukas.  
Han såg mot Lukas som stod i andra änden och gick sakta in mot mitten och stannade när han var i mitten och såg upp på Lukas. De drog stavarna framför ansiktena och svängde ut dem mot sidorna innan de bugade sig för varandra som hälsning.  
  
"Är du beredd på hårt arbete, så får vi se vem som är bäst utan falskspel?" viskade Lukas med en väsande röst.  
  
Fredrik såg rakt mot Lukas ansikte och såg ett besynnerligt leende och en glödande blick som han aldrig sett hos Lukas förut innan de intog sina startpositioner.  
  
"Beredda? Ett, två… tre…" hörde han Tonks ropa och han såg en blixt fara från Lukas trollstav.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" skrek han och skickade iväg en egen trollformel mot Lukas som också han blockerade enkelt.  
  
Duellen blev lång och spännande. När fem minuter hade gått hade de bara fått in lätta besvärjelser på varandra som inte hade någon större effekt. Fredrik sprang fram och tillbaka på mattan och försökte komma åt Lukas och Lukas gjorde samma sak. Svetten rann i ansiktet och han började känna ett tryck över bröstet av ansträngning, dessutom hade han ont i höger knä där Lukas hade träffat med en besvärjelse som turligt nog var svag så han kunde stå kvar och ge igen. De kämpade hårt båda två och alla i salen stod och såg på dem, att döma av deras spända tystnad så var det den helt klart intressantaste duellen hittills, det flög trollformler och besvärjelser mellan dem och ingen verkade vilja ge upp och ingen visade tecken på att bli trött.  
Så plötsligt tyckte sig Fredrik se hur Lukas tappade koncentrationen åt höger och han skickade därför iväg en Kroppslåsningsbesvärjelse mot hans högra sida. Lukas ryckte till när han såg besvärjelsen komma och började svänga sin stav för att blockera den men han hann inte. Fredrik såg hur Lukas ben for ihop och hans armar for in till sidorna och han ramlade ner på den mjuka mattan och tappade trollstaven.  
  
"Där är duellen över!" ropade Tonks medan hon med en enkel rörelse med sin stav löste upp Lukas ben.  
  
Fredrik stod och pustade av ansträngningen när han såg hur Lukas reste på sig, tog upp sin trollstav och såg med en nästan hatisk blick mot hans håll. Medan Tonks vände sig mot åskådarna för att hitta nästa par, väste Lukas något och svängde till med staven mot Fredrik.  
  
Han såg bara hur en ljusröd ljusstråle kom mot honom från Lukas och innan han hann göra något så träffade den honom rakt i bröstet. Han tyckte att han lyftes upp i luften och snurrade runt och en kort stund kände han en enorm smärta i hela kroppen som han aldrig varit med om tidigare, innan allt runt omkring honom blev svart.  
  
Han hade ingen aning om vart han var, det enda han visste var att han hade fruktansvärt ont i huvudet. Han hörde röster runt sig och öppnade försiktigt ögonen och kisade genom ögonlocken. Det var ljust i rummet han befann sig och det verkade stå personer runt honom, han hade ont i huvudet men kunde inte minnas hur han kunde ha fått det. Han slog upp ögonen helt.  
  
"Åh du är vaken, vad skönt." sade en lättad röst.  
  
Han såg åt vänster där rösten kommit från. Hermione stod där med ett oroligt ansiktsuttryck och runt sängen stod resten av hans klasskamrater med lika oroliga ansiktsuttryck.  
  
"Vi blev riktigt oroliga för dig där ett tag när du inte vaknade." sade Harry.  
  
"Vad menar ni, vad hände?" frågade han omtöcknat.  
  
"Lukas Lucidor använde en av de förbjudna besvärjelserna, en riktigt hemsk sådan." sade Harry.  
  
"Använde han en av de oförlåtliga förbannelserna? Cruciatus?" frågade Fredrik förvånat samtidigt som han mindes duellen och fick ett förfärat ansiktsuttryck.  
  
"Nej ingen sådan." sade Harry snabbt när han såg Fredriks ansiktsuttryck.  
  
"Han använde en av de som Professor Tonks förbjudit. Det var en kraftigare och mer smärtsam variant av lamslagningsbesvärjelsen." sade Hermione.  
  
Fredrik stönade suckande till, han märkte samtidigt att det gjorde ont att andas men samtidigt kände han en lättnad över att Lukas inte hade använt Cruciatusförbannelsen.  
  
"Vad kan det ha farit i honom med att använda den på dig? Duellen var ju redan över!" sade Seamus som stod vid änden av sängen.  
  
Fredrik svarade inte på det och ingen sade något mer just då för Professor Snape hade kommit in i rummet och gick mot Fredriks säng. När han stannade vid sängen såg han på Fredrik med en besynnerlig min.  
  
"Jag ber om ursäkt för vad Mr Lukas Lucidor gjorde mot dig under duellen. Jag vill att du ska veta att det inte är representativt för alla i Slytherin. Jag som föreståndare för Slytherin har fördömt hans handlande å det kraftigaste, jag erkänner att jag skäms för vad han gjort. Han har genom det han gjorde smutskastat hela Slytherin men jag hoppas att jag kan få dig och alla andra att inte dra alla i Slytherin över en kam pga. det inträffade." sade Snape och suckade innan han fortsatte.  
  
"Jag vet att det inte kan göra vad han gjorde ogjort men jag hoppas att du accepterar min ursäkt för Slytherins räkning." sade han med en vänlig röst Fredrik aldrig hade hört honom använda.  
  
Fredrik nickade och log svagt mot Professor Snape.  
  
"Ja, det gör jag Professor Snape." sade han för han förstod att det var som Professor Snape sade, det var ju bara Lukas som hade gjort det.  
  
"Jag har gett honom två veckors strafftjänstgöring och dragit av 100 poäng från Slytherin för hans felsteg. Vi hade ett samtal om hans beteende och rektorn samtalar också med honom just nu, det kan mycket väl bli mer konsekvenser för honom." fortsatte Professor Snape.  
  
Hans uttalande möttes av förvånade blickar mellan de som stod runt sängen.  
Snape brydde sig inte om dem.  
  
"Det han gjorde är helt oförsvarbart men han ville att jag skulle hälsa dig att han är väldigt ledsen för det inträffade, att han inte visste riktigt vad han gjorde och han hoppas att du kan förlåta honom så småningom." sade Snape vidare medan det ryckte lite i hans mungipor innan hans min blev stel igen och han fortsatte:  
"Hoppas att du tillfrisknar snart och kan återgå till dina framgångsrika studier. Jag hoppas att det inträffade inte påverkar dina studieresultat, det vore mycket tråkigt." sade Snape avslutande innan han svepte ut ur salen.  
  
Fredrik såg efter honom med ett fundersamt uttryck i ansiktet, han kände sig glad att Professor Snape fördömde det Lukas hade gjort men han funderade p om Lukas verkligen ville be om ursäkt eller om det bara var något som Professorn Snape sade men den tanken behöll han för sig själv.  
  
"Det där var inte riktigt likt Snape." sade Harry.  
  
"Nej, han verkar faktiskt ha tagit illa vid sig av Lucidors handlande, lite lustigt faktiskt." sade Seamus.  
  
"Vet du varför han gjorde som han gjorde när duellen redan var slut?" frågade Hermione.  
  
Fredrik ryckte lite lätt på axlarna.  
  
"Det kanske är så som Professor Snape sade, att han gjorde det utan att veta vad han gjorde om han blev sur för att han förlorade duellen?" föreslog Ron.  
  
"Det kan säkert stämma, han har alltid varit en så dålig förlorare." sade Fredrik lite trött och känslolöst innan han lade ner huvudet på kudden igen.  
  
Harry, Ron och Hermione såg fundersamt mellan varandra och Fredrik innan Madam Pomfrey kom och sade att nu var han tvungen att få vila och de lämnade sjukhusflygeln.  
Han fick en dryck av madam Pomfrey som skulle lindra hans huvudvärk. När han druckit den kände han sig trött och dåsig och lade sig därför på sidan och funderade över vad som hade hänt där på duellgolvet idag innan han somnade. 


	10. Jul

Efter att ha fått lämna sjukhusflygeln två dagar senare återgick Fredrik till skolarbetet utan att visa några känslor om det som hände. Veckorna därefter passerade utan att något speciellt hände utöver skolarbetet förutom att Hufflepuff överraskande vann sin Quidditchmatch över Ravenclaw med 180 mot 70. När Fredrik gick genom korridorerna möttes han ibland av intresserade blickar. Även om ingen sade något så förstod han precis vad de tänkte på. Det var aldrig någon som pratade om duellen med honom men han förstod att de pratade om det när han inte hörde och att det var det som blickarna rörde. En gång råkade han höra några Ravenclawelever prata om det och han blev faktiskt glad över det de sade, de menade att Lukas hade gjort något vidrigt och borde ha fått ett strängare straff.

Han hade medvetet undvikit all möjlig kontakt med Lukas, han var en vanlig Slytherinelev för honom nu och inget mer. Ibland såg han att Lukas slog skuldmedvetna blickar mot honom och varje gång han märkte det vände han på ansiktet och såg åt ett annat håll. Varje gång de möttes i en korridor tog han en annan väg eller vände sig om och började prata med den han gick med, han var osynlig för Fredrik.

"_Den där apan får klara sig själv. Jag har kommit hit för att studera och att lära mig hur trollkarlarna i England lever, inte tycka synd om en sådan drummel som han. Han har gjort sitt i mitt liv_" tänkte han under en försvar mot svartkonstlektion där han såg att Lukas satt för sig själv längst bak i klassrummet och såg lite ledsen ut.

Nu satt han i sällskapsrummet och arbetade med en uppsats om Veritaserum som de skulle läsa om nu innan jullovet började så att de skulle vara förberedda till våren då de skulle få framställa några enkla versioner av elixiret. Ron, Hermione och Harry kom och slog sig ner vid honom. Han såg upp på dem och var beredd på nya frågor om han ville prata om vad som hade hänt under duellen.

"Jo, eh. Det var så att jag skulle fråga dig om du hade planerat något för lovet, om du skulle göra något speciellt då?" sade Ron.

Fredrik såg på honom, det var inte en fråga han trodde skulle komma.

"Nej, jag har inte planerat något. Mina föräldrar har fullt upp med sina jobb så jag kommer inte åka hem i alla fall." sade han och vände blicken mot boken igen.

Det blev tyst ett tag innan Ron tog ordet igen.

"Okej, Jo det var nämligen så att min mamma ville att jag skulle bjuda hem dig till oss under julen, så att du skulle få se hur en trollkarlsfamilj lever här i England och så." sade han under tiden som hans ansikte blev allt rödare.

Han slutade skriva mitt i ett ord och såg upp på Ron.

"Är det säkert?" frågade han lite förvånat.

"Ja visst, jag tycker det skulle vara mycket roligt." svarade Ron fortfarande röd.

Det kändes som om en värme spred sig i hela kroppen när han hörde det. Han hade i två veckor nu gått och trott att han skulle få sitta själv i Gryffindors sällskapsrum under julen eftersom hans mamma och pappa hade meddelat honom att de tyvärr var tvungna att jobba under hela julen. Det kändes som om det skulle vara kul att se hur Ron bodde och levde utanför skolan.

"Så, ska jag skriva till mamma att du kommer?" frågade Ron efter ett tag samtidigt som rodnaden började gå ner.

Han nickade bara, han kunde inte få fram några ord. Han kände sig bara så tacksam för hur vänliga Rons familj verkade vara som bjöd hem honom.

"Vad bra, då får vi fira jul tillsammans." sade Harry.

Fredrik såg undrande på honom.

"Harry kommer också." sade Ron förklarande.

Han vände blicken undrande mot Hermione.

"Nej, jag ska till mina föräldrar i början av lovet i alla fall, jag kanske kommer senare" sade hon med ett leende. "Men jag ska försöka komma så fort jag kan för julen är ju tiden då man ska vara tillsammans."

Han såg på dem med tacksam blick, det skulle bli skönt att komma bort och få uppleva något annat. Det kändes skönt att han hade dem tre som nu satt framför honom som vänner och få bli bjuden att få tillbringa julen med dem kändes mycket speciellt.

Tiden fram till lovet kändes lång men tankarna på att han skulle få se hur Ron levde hemma och få fira jul med de vänner han fått på Hogwarts var så starka och glädjande att de snart var framme vid sista dagen för terminen. Kanske hade tiden gått fort eftersom han blivit ännu mer glad när han fått tillbaka uppsatser från både Professor Snape och Professor McGonagall med U som betyg.

Han kom gåendes i en korridor på andra våningen efter julmiddagen på kvällen dagen innan lovet skulle börja, han var mätt och det kändes bra med ett lov nu. Då kom Lukas gåendes från andra hållet i korridoren, han hade inte sett honom i stora salen under middagen. Han såg sig omkring ifall det fanns någon annan väg att ta men insåg att om han inte skulle vända om skulle han bli tvungen att möta Lukas. Han suckade och gick framåt men gjorde allt för att det skulle verka som att han inte såg Lukas.

"Eh, hej." sade Lukas lite försiktigt när de hade kommit jämsides.

Han stannade och såg upp mot Lukas och det slog honom hur smal Lukas verkade ha blivit sedan början på november. Han nickade lite lätt, nästan avvisande, till svar.

"Jo, du jag... jag är ledsen för vad gjorde där under duellen. Det var inte min mening..." sade Lukas vidare lite stammande.

Fredrik stod och lyssnade på vad han sade med ett hårt och ointresserat ansiktsuttryck.

"Jag vet att det låter lite dumt men jag överreagerade nog lite där efter Quidditchmatchen, Jag hoppas att du kan förlåta mig..." började han.

"Nehej, det menar du inte?" sade Fredrik med en alltför tydligt påhittad förvånad och ironisk röst.

"Det var så att jag blev påhoppad av dem andra i Slytherin om varför jag inte hade berättat om din kvast och hur bra du spelar Quidditch." sade Lukas trevande med darrande läpp.

Fredrik hade knappt lyssnat och såg på honom med trött blick, återigen så såg han hur smal Lukas verkade, i skuggorna från facklorna i korridoren såg han nästan spöklik ut men vad brydde han sig om det?

"Så dem tyckte inte om dig där nere i Slytherin efter matchen?" frågade Fredrik som om han pratade med ett barn.

"Nej." mumlade Lukas.

"Och vad vill du att jag ska göra åt det eller var det något mer du ville berätta, du har ju själv sagt att du inte vill veta av mig och nu står du och pratar med mig?" sade Fredrik med en röst som tydligt talade om att han inte brydde sig så mycket om vad Lukas sade.

"Jag vet men jag menade inte vad jag sa där och..." började Lukas

"Och vadå!" sade Fredrik plötsligt hårt.

"Jag tänkte att, om vi kunde glömma det där tråkiga och bli vänner igen. Jag saknar dem stunderna när vi gjorde en massa knäppa saker tillsammans och hade kul och så kunde vi kanske ha firat jul tillsammans hemma, som vi brukar göra." sade Lukas med en lätt snyftning som lät äkta.

Fredrik skrattade till.

"Få se om jag har förstått det här rätt. Den person som inte vill veta av mig för att jag slog hans lag i quidditch och som därefter attackerar mig med en förbjuden besvärjelse under en duell vill fira jul med mig!" sade han med fundersam röst och skrattade sedan till.

"Just nu kan jag faktiskt inte se varför jag skulle vilja fira jul med den personen och för det andra så kan jag inte förstå hur jag någonsin har kunnat vara vän med den personen!" sade han vidare med högre röst.

Lukas såg ut som om han hade slagits till med en hård knytnäve.

"Dessutom är jag redan inbjuden att fira julen hemma hos en av mina klasskamrater, Ron Weasley. Om du ursäktar så ska jag gå och packa till resan imorgon." sade Fredrik direkt efteråt och började gå.

"Ja förlåt då och God Jul." hörde han Lukas säga med besviken röst.

Han brydde sig inte om att svara utan gick raka vägen upp till sällskapsrummet men halvvägs stannade han till och tänkte på vad Lukas hade sagt.

Ville han verkligen be om ursäkt och kunde han då ge honom förlåtelse?

Han fnös till och fortsatte upp till den tjocka damen.

Resan till London gick smidigt och de möttes på stationen av tre trollkarlar i officiell uniform som Ron förklarade var tjänstemän vid ministeriet. Harry, Ron, Ginny och Fredrik satte sig i en bil som de tre männen hade kört fram och de åkte iväg från stationen. Fredrik satt och såg ut genom fönstret och såg alla mugglare försvinna förbi på trottoarerna. Han satt och funderade på hur det såg ut där Ron bodde, samtidigt hade han en oförklarlig klump i magen.

Plötsligt märkte han hur bilen körde in på en gård och stannade. Han klev ur bilen och såg på det mest underliga hus han sett. De tog sina väskor och gick in och det han möttes av när han kom in fick honom att stå och förvånat stirra. Han märkte att Harry också såg förvånad ut.

"Ja, det här är vårt hem." sade Ron.

De hörde steg komma mot dem. Fredrik såg upp och såg en lite rund häxa med ett köksförkläde på sig och lika rött hår som Ron komma mot dem.

"Åh ni är här, vad roligt!" sade hon och kramade om Ron, Ginny och Harry innan hon vände sig mot Fredrik.

"Du måste vara Fredrik" sade hon. "Jag hoppas att du kommer att trivas här under lovet."

"Det tror jag nog att jag kommer att göra, ni har ett mycket fint hem Mrs Weasley och jag är mycket glad att jag fick spendera lovet med er fina familj." sade Fredrik och bugade sig för henne.

Hon verkade bli lite ställd över vad han sade men fann sig snart.

"Gå upp till era rum nu och byt om, middagen är snart klar." sade hon och log innan hon försvann in i köket.

Ginny försvann snabbt upp för en trappa medan Ron ledde Harry och Fredrik upp för en annan, Harry verkade känna sig som hemma.

"Vad var nu det där?" frågade Ron Fredrik.

"Vadå?"

"Det där du sade till mamma."

"Åh, det är bara vanlig artighet när man är gäst i någon annans hus anser jag och det var ju sant, det är ett mycket fint hem." sade Fredrik enkelt.

Ron verkade bli lite generad över vad han sade för han vände bort ansiktet och fortsatte uppåt. De kom till änden av en korridor och Ron öppnade dörren och de steg alla tre in i ett rum som var nästan helt orangerött. Det satt bilder på Quidditchspelare över hela rummet och Fredrik kände igen Chudley-kanonerna direkt.

"Jag har inte hunnit göra i ordning det så mycket än, jag har nyligen bytt rum." sade Ron som om han ville förklara röran i rummet vilken Fredrik inte brydde sig om.

"Ska vi alla sova här?" frågade han istället.

"Nej, ni ska sova i gästrummet. Kom så ska jag visa er." sade Ron och visade dem till ett rum som var enkelt inrett och hade två enkla sängar.

"Det är inte så mycket..." började Ron.

"Det blir bra." sade Fredrik och släpade in sin väska.

När de hade bytt om gick de ner till köket och slog sig ner vid bordet där Mrs Weasley redan hade börjat servera middagen. Fredrik ansåg att det var bland den godaste mat han smakat någon gång och nämnde det för Mrs Weasley som bara svarade.

"Struntprat."

Då hörde dem hur ytterdörren öppnades och en rödhårig man kom in.

"Arthur, kommer du redan hem?" frågade Mrs Weasley.

"Ja, vi var färdiga så jag gick hem för att njuta av julen." sade han och satte sig ner vid bordet och tog för sig av maten.

Fredrik såg frågande mot Ron.

"Min pappa, Arthur Weasley." sade han lågt.

Fredrik såg på honom, han såg ut som en minister som han kunde tänka sig.

När alla hade ätit färdigt hjälpte Fredrik till med att plocka undan från bordet innan mrs Weasley sade åt honom.

"Lämna det där min vän, jag tar hand om det. Ni har nog mycket annat som ni vill göra." sade hon med ett varmt leende.

"Okej, Mrs Weasley. Tack så mycket för maten och jag vill än en gång tacka för att ni låter mig fira jul tillsammans med er." sade han till både Arthur och Molly innan han gick uppför trappen där Ron och Harry väntade.

På vägen upp hörde han.

"Vilken artig och trevlig pojke det verkar vara, eller hur Arthur? Det var bra att vi bjöd in honom så han får se lite hur en familj lever här i England."

Han kände sig otroligt glad över hur snälla och trevliga familjen Weasley verkligen var.

Julaftonen var en av de trevligaste dagarna på lovet, Hermione hade kommit på morgonen och Mrs Weasley hade tillagat en härlig julmiddag bestående av alla möjliga sorters rätter, när han hade ätit klart trodde han att han skulle vara mätt i flera veckor, det var faktiskt stor skillnad mot de julbord han åt hemma. De bytte julklappar och han blev glad över dem han fick av sina föräldrar, de hade skickat dem några dagar tidigare men han blev helt ställd när han fick en julklapp av Mrs Weasley som gav honom en varm och härlig tröja som det stod Fredrik på och tre kronor under.

"Men du behöver inte ge mig..." sade han helt överväldigad.

"Joho du ska ha julklappar som alla andra som är här." svarade hon bestämt.

Han blev glad över det som Harry, Ron och Hermione hade gett honom tillsammans, ett minne över hans vistelse i England menade de att det kunde bli, en bok om Hogwarts och lite annat. De blev minst lika glada över de presenter han gav dem som bestod av lite saker från Sverige.

Kvällen gick lugnt till de satt och pratade eller gjorde småsaker medan de åt olika sorters godsaker och drack honungsöl eller en varm juldryck som Mrs Weasley hade gjord, den smakade lite som glögg tyckte Fredrik.

Kanske var det för att han kände sig så glad över att han fick ta del av gemenskapen och fira jul med familjen Weasley, Harry och Hermione som han började känna sig dåsig medan han såg Harry och Ron spela knallkort. Ögonen blev tyngre och utan att han själv märkte det så somnade han.

_Han var plötsligt tillbaka i sitt eget vardagsrum hemma där han och Lukas spelade schack efter att de ätit en underbar middag. Han såg en gran stå en bit bort. Han och Lukas skrattade mycket och de hade verkligen en riktigt bra kväll, de gjorde så mycket roligt tillsammans och de log båda två..._

Han ryckte till av en plötslig smäll, han öppnade ögonen och såg sig omkring, Ron hade förlorat knallkortsomgången. Han hade drömt, tänkte han, men samtidigt kände han att klumpen i magen var tillbaka och en våg av känslor sköljde över honom. Han reste sig ur soffan och gick uppför trappan till sitt och Harrys sovrum och slängde sig på sängen.

"Varför var jag tvungen att komma att tänka på Lukas just idag för, varför hade Lukas varit så dum och tagit åt sig så av Quidditchmatchen. Varför var han tvungen att minnas hur kul de hade haft under alla år just idag..." låg han och tänkte när han hörde hur dörren öppnades.

"Fredrik, är allt som det ska?" hörde han Hermiones röst genom dörren.

Han svarade inte. Dörren öppnades lite mer.

"Fredrik, mår du bra?" frågade Hermione igen lite oroligt.

"Inte särskilt" svarade han lite lågt.

Han märkte hur Hermione kom och satte sig bredvid hans säng.

"Du tänker på Lukas och det som hände, eller hur?" frågade hon.

Han satte sig upp och såg på henne medan han nickade lätt.

"Jag kom att tänka på hur kul vi brukade ha på jularna och överhuvudtaget hur roligt vi brukade ha" sade han dunkade in huvudet i väggen. "Varför skulle jag göra det idag för!"

Hermione såg rakt mot hans ögon.

"Du saknar honom och allt som ni brukade göra tillsammans, eller hur?"

Han nickade bara för han kände att klumpen i magen blev större när han pratade om det.

"Jag har ända sedan duellen tänkt på honom och allt vi brukade göra tillsammans och hur kul vi hade och funderat över hur det kunde bli som det blev nu, hur vi kunde bli ovänner. Men jag förstår inte varför, efter Quidditchmatchen skrek han ju ut att han inte ville veta av mig och sedan så attackerade han mig. Jag borde inte så mycket som tänka på honom mer men jag kan inte sluta påminnas om allt när jag gör liknande saker med någon annan." nästan skrek Fredrik ut.

"Det kanske är så att er vänskap var djupare än att den skulle förloras på grund av något sådant." sade Hermione lugnande.

Han suckade.

"Jag vill bara på något sätt berätta för honom hur jag känner mig och att jag vill att det ska bli som det var förut." sade han och kände hur en tår rann nerför kinden.

"Men sök upp honom då och prata med honom när vi kommer tillbaka till Hogwarts."

"Jag tror inte att han kommer att lyssna, han kom och ville be om ursäkt precis innan lovet började men han pratade om att han blivit påtryckt av några så jag bara gick min väg och sade att jag inte behöver en så stinkande ursäkt från honom. Jag ville egentligen inte säga det till honom." sade han bedrövat med blicken fäst i golvet.

Hermione såg på honom.

"Om han vill be om ursäkt på riktigt så tycker jag att du i alla fall borde lyssna på honom och vad han har att säga innan du bestämmer dig om du vill och kan förlåta honom. Om du bara pratar med honom så tror jag att ni kan bli vänner igen." sade hon och lade armarna om hans hals och han höjde ansiktet och såg på henne.

"Tror du?" frågade han.

"Ja det tror jag. Ärligt så tror jag att han känner likadant som du, jag tror inte att han mår så bra, det ser inte så ut i alla fall. Han blir utsatt för mobbning av en del i Slytherin också, Draco berättade det för mig på ett Prefektmöte, han är en av de få som faktiskt stöttar honom när han känner sig ledsen över vad han gjort mot sin vän i Gryffindor. Jag är övertygad om att han inte ville bli ovän med dig egentligen." sade hon med övertygande röst som ekade inne i Fredriks huvud.

När han hörde Hermione säga att Lukas nog inte mådde så bra och blev mobbad så kom han direkt att tänka på hur smal han tyckt att han varit. Han såg upp på henne och som om hon läst hans tankar nickade hon. Han torkade bort en tår som fallit ner på kinden och sade.

"Stöttar Draco honom? Jag trodde han inte var sådan person."

"Ja, han är en av dem få som gör det och han berättade att Lukas saknar dig mycket. Draco är en känslig person innerst inne men visar en hård yta utåt av olika anledningar." sade Hermione. "Det är vad jag har förstått i alla fall."

Fredrik funderade, en del av sakerna hon hade sagt hängde inte ihop men plötsligt kände han sig besvärad över att Lukas mådde dåligt.

"Okej, jag ska prata med honom när vi kommer tillbaka. Det lovar jag."

"Bra, du verkar inte heller må så bra av det hela, så det skulle nog vara bra." sade hon och kramade om honom.

Han kände sig glad att Hermione hade pratat med honom och medan de tillsammans gick ner till vardagsrummet igen så bestämde han sig, för att göra allt för att bli vän med honom igen. Han visste inte hur han skulle bära sig åt men han skulle fundera ut något.


	11. Tiden går fortare än man tror

Resten av jullovet spenderade Fredrik med att bara slappa och göra något kul med Harry, Ron eller Hermione. Det han mindes bäst av det hela var när han sent på julaftonen, efter att han pratat med Hermione, lärde dem alla att dansa små grodorna runt granen. Han menade att när han var här och såg hur de levde kunde han ju lära dem lite om Sverige på en gång och de hade alla roligt när de försökte dansa runt granen. Veckorna verkade flyga fram och de var framme vid dagen då de skulle åka tillbaka. Han låg och sov när han hörde en knackning på dörren.

"Kom igen nu pojkar, det är dags att gå upp." hörde han Mrs Weasley säga.

Han gäspade, vände sig om på sidan och såg att Harry sträckte sig efter glasögonen. De klädde på sig och gick ner till köket.

"Morrn." sade Fredrik trött och nickade till mot Ron och Hermione som redan satt och åt.

De satte sig och fick varsin stor portion stekta frukostkorvar och ägg av Mrs Weasley.

"Lika bra att ni äter ordentligt så att ni klarar er tillbaka till Hogwarts." sade hon.

Tre timmar senare satt de på Hogwartsexpressen på väg tillbaka. Det kändes skönt att åka tillbaka nu. Lovet hade gjort det som det skulle. Han hade vilat ut och återfått kraft för vårens studier. Det kändes underbart att se slottet igen och när de kom in i värmen i Gryffindors sällskapsrum så kände sig Fredrik som hemma.

När han nästa morgon steg in i stora salen för frukost så kände han sig ivrig på att få påbörja lektionerna. Han slog sig ner bredvid Neville som såg gladare ut än någonsin och tog för sig av frukosten. Då såg han hur Lukas kom in genom dörrarna och gick mot Slytherins bord och han kom ihåg vad det var han skulle göra. Inom sig kände han klumpen i magen igen när han såg Lukas. Känslorna kom vällande upp i kroppen när han återigen kom ihåg hur kul de hade haft en gång i tiden. Han hade tappat aptiten och satt bara och stirrade.

"_Jag måste prata med honom, jag kan inte ha det så här_!" tänkte han.

Men det fick vänta, det var ingen idé att göra det under frukosten, han ville göra det enskilt.

"Jag gör det innan lektionen." sade han till sig själv.

Men när han kom till lektionen kom han på att Lukas inte läste Trolldryckskonst som de hade först på morgonen. Han gick in och satte sig bredvid Hermione som såg på honom med en min som tydligt visade att hon ville veta om han pratat med Lukas. Han skakade på huvudet och sade lågt.

"Inte än men jag ska, det lovar jag!"

Han tänkte att om han inte kunde göra det vid middagen idag så kunde han ju göra det innan eller precis efter en lektion som de hade tillsammans.

Snape inledde lektionen med att ge tillbaka uppsatsen om Evitaserum.

"Bra jobbat Ferner, högsta betyg!" sade Professor Snape.

Han blev glad och slutade att tänka på Lukas när han såg ett stort U högst upp på sin uppsats.

Det visade sedan att han fick svårt att prata med Lukas. Vid varje måltid i stora salen hade han sällskap in tillsammans med Malfoy som verkade gå beskyddande med honom. Han lyckades inte heller prata med honom vid lektionerna. Lukas var alltid sist in i klassrummet, satte sig alltid längst bak och var först ut. För varje dag som gick märkte Fredrik att klumpen i magen blev större och det kändes inget bra, samtidigt växte den varje gång han funderade över hur Lukas skulle ta det hela, hur han skulle reagera. Men så medan tiden gick så fick han så mycket annat att göra så han började glömma bort Lukas så som han hade gjort under hösten och med det försvann också klumpen i magen. Han hade mycket att göra eftersom alla lärare verkade ge dem massor med arbete samtidigt som Harry hade kört igång med Quidditchträningen igen och de tränade hårt. Harry menade att även om de spelade bra mot Slytherin så skulle Hufflepuff bli en helt annan sak eftersom de sett deras spel och skulle kunna svara. Rätt som det var så var de framme i februari och det var snart dags för match.

På den andra lördagskvällen i februari var det duellklubb för sjätteårseleverna igen. Han stod längst in i stora salen med ryggen mot honnörsbordet och såg på när Hermione duellerade mot Susan Bones, han hade redan duellerat mot Justin Finch-Fletchley och vunnit rätt enkelt tyckte han själv. Då såg han hur någon kom in genom portarna till salen och hans blick drogs dit. Han såg hur Lukas kom in genom dörren och som om en blixt hade slagit ner kände han klumpen i magen igen. Han förstod mycket väl varför. Han hade lovat Hermione att han skulle prata med honom och han hade struntat i det för att han hade haft så mycket annat att tänka på.

"_Hur kan jag ha prioriterat alla läxor mer än min gamle vän_" funderade han medan Tonks ropade ut att Hermione vunnit sin duell.

"Då ska vi se..." sade hon och kollade på sin pergamentrulle.

"Nästa par är Longbottom och Lucidor." deklarerade hon.

Han såg hur Lukas gick upp på mattan i sin ände och hur Neville gick upp i sin. De hälsade innan de började duellera. De duellerade en stund innan Neville efter tre minuter, när Lukas hade tappat koncentrationen lite, ropade.

"Petrificus Totalus."

Fredrik såg hur Lukas föll ihop i sin ände. Neville stod och såg förvånad ut innan han glatt höjde ansiktet och torkade bort svetten ur pannan och gick ner till de andra från Gryffindor efter att Tonks sagt att duellen var slut.

"Härligt Neville!" sade Ron och dunkade honom i ryggen.

Fredrik såg mot Lukas som sakta reste sig upp och besviket skakade på huvudet innan han gick av duellmattan och genast lämnade salen. Han såg efter honom och kunde inte riktigt känna glädje över att Neville vunnit sin duell. Den sista duellen var snart avslutad den med.

"Ja, då får jag tacka för idag. Alla har kämpat väl." sade Tonks.

"Nu får jag önska alla en trevlig dag imorgon, både par och singlar." sade hon vidare med ett stort men lite småflickaktigt leende.

De gick ut från salen och gick mot sällskapsrummet.

"Vad menar hon med att vi ska ha en trevlig dag imorgon?" frågade Fredrik fundersamt.

"Vet du inte vad det är för dag imorgon, varför det är Hogsmeade utflykt just imorgon?" frågade Hermione.

Han tänkte efter men kom inte på något.

"Det är den fjortonde..." sade Hermione lite trevande.

"Ja det är ja, det hade jag glömt. Då förstår jag precis vad hon menar." sade han och skrattade.

Nästa morgon åt de en ordentlig frukost innan de skulle bege sig ner till Hogsmeade. Fredrik kom ut på gården och gick bort till Harry och Neville som stod och väntade.

"Ska vi gå då?" frågade han.

"Men ska vi inte vänta på Ron och Hermione?" frågade Harry.

Fredrik såg bort mot porten till slottet där de båda precis kom ut hand i hand.

"Jag tror inte vi behöver vänta på dem, de vill nog vara för sig själva på något Kafé idag." sade han med ett leende.

Harry såg på dem och sade sedan lite snopet.

"Ja visst, det borde jag ha tänkt på. Jag glömde nog också bort vilken dag det är idag."

Sedan skrattade han till medan de gick ner till grindarna ut från området.

De kom in på huvudgatan i byn och gick omkring ett tag och tittade efter om det fanns något de ville ha i skyltfönstren. Fredrik gick och spanade efter Lukas, han hade tänkt passa på att prata ut om allt idag men han såg honom ingenstans.

"Vad säger ni, ska vi ta en honungsöl?" frågade Harry.

"Ja gärna." svarade Neville.

"Okej, ska vi gå till tre kvastar?" undrade Harry.

Fredrik tänkte efter.

"Nej, jag har en annan idé. Det nya som skulle hållas idag." sade han.

"Vilket nytt?" frågade Harry förvånat.

Fredrik såg plötsligt förvånad ut han med.

"Läste du inte på lappen på anslagstavlan?" frågade han.

"Vilken lapp?"

"Det var en reklamlapp om en fest som skulle hållas i en gammal lokal här idag, en fest för trollkarlar och häxor utan partner den fjortonde, det var vad som stod på lappen och vad de sade till mig." sade Fredrik.

"Okej, vart skulle den vara?" frågade Harry intresserat.

"Inne i en gränd, i en gammal lokal." sade Fredrik

Sedan gick han gick iväg längs gatan och svängde in på en mindre gata där han halvvägs in stannade för att gå in i en liten gränd.

Gränden låg öde och det verkade inte som att det skulle vara någon fest här.

"Jag tror att någon har lurat dig." sade Harry.

"Nej, dem sade att det skulle vara här." sade Fredrik och granskade väggen till ett tillsynes övergivet hus.

"Vilka då?" frågade Harry

"Dem som skulle hålla i det såklart!" snäste Fredrik fram medan han knackade på en kal fläck på väggen.

Väggen svängde lätt upp som en dörr och en man stod innanför.

"Ni har hittat hit. Uppge namn, elevhem och årskurs för att få tillträde till den stora festen!"

"Lee?" sade Harry förvånat.

Fredrik såg förvånat på Harry, han visste inte vem det var.

"Känner du..." började han.

"Ja, det är Lee Jordan. Han gick på Hogwarts till förra året och var den gamle kommentatorn vid quidditchmatcherna." svarade Harry.

"Jaha" sade Fredrik intresserat.

Lee Jordan som stod i dörren log lite men harklade sig för att få svar på sin tidigare fråga.

"Vi är Fredrik Ferner, Harry Potter och Neville Longbottom från Gryffindor sjätte året." sade Fredrik.

Lee kollade på ett pergament och verkade bocka för något innan han steg åt sidan.

"Välkomna, ha en trevlig dag! Ni kan hänga av er jackorna där." sade han och pekade.

När de gått in stängde han dörren och det blev genast mycket mörkare i korridoren de stod i. De hängde av sig jackorna och gick vidare in tills de kom till ett skynke. De lyfte bort skynket och kom in i en stor lokal som var upplyst med olika färgade ljus och lampor och på några stora bord stod fullt med flaskor och godis.

"Välkomna hit kära elever från Gryffindor", sade någon och Harry ryckte häftigt till.

"Fred, George? Är det ni som håller i det här?" sade han förvånat.

"Ja visst, vi ville ha en liten gala för våra nya produkter så vi beslöt oss för att ha den här festen." sade Fred.

"Har ni nya produkter?" frågade Harry.

"Ja visst, akta dig för de gröna pastillerna på det där bordet." sade George och pekade mot en skål med små runda giftgröna pastiller.

"De är för eventuella Slytherinelever som kommer. Man blir förvandlad till en groda av dem." fyllde Fred i och log.

"Vi fick idén av dig Fredrik." sade George.

"Av mig?" sade Fredrik förvånat.

"Ja, du vet i julas när du lärde oss små grodorna." sade de båda i kör innan dem gick och tog emot fler som hade kommit in.

"Jo Fredrik, hur visste du att de skulle ha det här?" frågade Harry.

"Du vet i julas, jag berättade för dem lite av de lite halvgalna saker som jag brukade göra och de blev intresserade av en del saker och då tipsade de mig om det här på ett villkor, att jag skulle hålla tyst om det." sade Fredrik enkelt.

"Du som var så artig och trevlig." sade Harry förvånat.

"Man behöver väl inte vara oartig och otrevlig för att man gillar galna upptåg och bus?" sade Fredrik med en besynnerlig min.

"Nej, det har du ju faktiskt rätt i." svarade Harry.

Efter ungefär en halvtimme var lokalen fylld med elever från Hogwarts. Fredrik letade efter Lukas bland alla elever men han såg honom ingenstans trots att Malfoy var där, däremot hade Dean och Seamus kommit.

"Välkomna hit allihop. Från och med nu kan ni lämna er order till mig eller George om ni önskar beställa något av allt som finns här för att förgylla er vardag lite." sade Fred.

"Var inte blyga att prova allt som finns framme, inga av effekterna varar för evigt." sade George.

"Tror vi i alla fall." inflikade Fred med en skämtsam röst och nästan alla skrattade, vissa något mer nervöst.

Under en timme stod sedan Fred, George och Lee och demonstrerade och pratade om sina produkter. En lilafärgad kaka som liknade en kokosboll gjorde att armarna blev förvandlade till bläckfiskarmar fulla med sugkoppar under någon minut. Fredrik fann alla skämtartiklar mycket intressanta och tänkte på att det var synd att inte Lukas såg det här. Genast kom han att banna sig själv för att han inte hade pratat med Lukas innan så att de kunde ha haft trevligt här som när de var på en skämtmässa en gång.

Han fann de falska honungsölen mycket intressanta eftersom man aldrig visste vad man blev förvandlad till eller vad som skulle hända, det var olika för varje flaska. Men om man läste noga på etiketten kunde man finna svaret på vad den gjorde, berättade George.

Demoexemplaren började så småningom ta slut och högen med orderlappar hade växt sig hög när Fred och George ställde sig uppe på den lilla scenen i rummet och bad om allas uppmärksamhet.

"Nu när ni alla har provat våra produkter så tror jag att vi ska lite vanlig normal honungsöl." sade Fred och visade med handen mot ett bord som Lee rullade in som var fullt med flaskor.

"Ni behöver inte vara oroliga. Det är riktiga, det svär vi på, och ni ska snart få se en skillnad mellan vanliga flaskor och våra." sade George.

Fred svängde till med sin trollstav och rummet blev mörkare när ljusen släcktes. Sedan tändes ett annat ljus som verkade komma från en rund lampa i taket.

"I det här ljuset, så kan man enkelt se vilka som är våra flaskor." sade han.

Alla tog en flaska och tittade på den.

"Om ni tittar på etiketten på de tomma flaskorna, så ser ni klart och tydligt våra ansikten och inte den vanliga bilden under där det står honungsöl." sade George vidare och log.

Alla i rummet började prata imponerat och någon utropade: "Genialt!"

"Men nu tänkte vi att ni ville ha lite partaj innan ni återvänder till Hogwarts. Ha det så kul." sade Fred och flera lampor uppe i taket som var i andra färger började att blinka medan svängig, rockig och rytmisk musik började spelas.

* * *

Det var sent på eftermiddagen, det var mer kväll när de allihop gick upp mot slottet igen. Glada och lite lätt tillfälligt döva av musiken Fred och George hade spelat passerade de in genom grindarna till området och fortsatte in genom portarna till slottet. De hade precis kommit in i entréhallen när Neville plötsligt stannade och gjorde att de andra fick stanna tvärt för att inte snubbla omkull.

"Vad är det Neville?" frågade Fredrik men Neville behövde inte svara för i samma stund vände Fredrik upp huvudet och såg Professor McGonagall stå med en riktigt illavarslande min framför dem.

"Potter, rektorn vill prata med dig, jag vill att alla ni andra omedelbart går upp till ert sällskapsrum och stannar där." sade hon strängt.

"Men middagen då?" frågade Fredrik.

"Den kommer att skickas upp till er. Gå genast upp och ta inga omvägar och gå inte ensamma, Potter följ med mig." sade hon och gick iväg.

Harry följde lite förvånat efter henne medan de andra stod och såg efter dem.

"Vad var nu det där?" frågade Dean.

"Ingen aning faktiskt, vi kanske skulle gå upp till sällskapsrummet som hon sade." sade Fredrik och de gick upp till Gryffindortornet för att vänta.

När de suttit en halvtimme och bara väntat utan att göra något annat så svängde den tjocka damens porträtt upp och Harry kom in, han verkade vara rasande över något. Han kom och slog sig ner i en fåtölj runt det bord där alla sjätteårselever nu satt.

"Vad är det Harry?" frågade Fredrik.

Harry tog ett djupt andetag.

"Någon har tagit sex förstaårselever från Gryffindor och Hufflepuff som gisslan. Om inte Gryffindor och Hufflepuff spelar lika i matchen på lördag så kommer de eleverna inte att återses levande." sade han med mörk röst.

Alla stirrade på honom, ingen kunde eller ville tro att det var sant det han sade men de såg i hans ögon att det var det.


	12. Vänskapens band

På måndagsmorgonen vaknade alla och hoppades att de drömt en hemsk mardröm kvällen innan. Eller nästan alla, Prefekterna hade varit uppe hela natten och tillsammans med lärarna genomsökt hela slottet, utan att hitta något. Men när några förstaårselever saknades vid frukosten så var det, det slutgiltiga beviset på att någon verkligen hade kidnappat sex förstaårselever. Det var inte många som åt en stor frukost, de flesta tog någon tugga på en rostad macka men utan större aptit. Fredrik satt och såg på Harry som såg både bestört och rent ut sagt förbannad ut över det inträffade. Inte nog med att det var han, som kapten för Gryffindors lag, som hade fått reda på det först. En av de kidnappade Gryffindoreleverna var Mark Evans och Fredrik hade ju råkat höra dem prata en gång och visste varför Harry var så bestört. Runt omkring i stora salen hörde han hur diskussioner om vilka dem skyldiga var, alla var eniga om att det var någon i Slytherin för den lapp som hade lämnats till Professor Dumbledore där det stod vad som hänt och vilka krav som gällde var undertecknad

"**_För Slytherins väl_**!"

Det som Fredrik fann lustigt var att alla prefekter från Slytherin som var i stora salen under frukosten gick upp och ställde sig framför alla elevhemsbord och deklarerade att de fördömde den som hade gjort det hela och när de fann vem det var skulle de genast yrka på att vederbörande skulle relegeras från Hogwarts utan avgångsbetyg och om någon av de kidnappade var skadad så skulle de driva på att den skyldige skulle skickas till Azkaban utan fördröjning. Dessutom sade Henrik, en sjundeårselev.

"Jag hoppas att alla förstår att det här är en man eller några enstaka som har gjort, vi andra skulle aldrig komma på tanken att göra något sådant här." han hade faktiskt tårar i ögonen.

När Fredrik såg det så var han övertygad, han såg att det var äkta tårar. Frågan var bara vem eller vilka i Slytherin som var de skyldiga.

De kvarvarande förstaårseleverna följdes till och från sina lektioner av en lärare eller en prefekt, ingen ville riskera att fler blev kidnappade. Under måndagskvällen var det enbart prefekterna som fick gå ut från sällskapsrummen för att återigen söka igenom slottet tillsammans med lärarna. Fredrik satt med Harry och spelade ett parti schack som Fredrik vann enkelt, Harry verkade inte koncentrera sig ordentligt utan hade tankarna på annat håll verkade det som.

"Vad är det kompis?" sade Fredrik även fast han förstod vad det var.

"Jag kan inte sluta tänka på det hela." sade Harry med en suck.

Fredrik såg på honom.

"Grubbla inte på det, vi kan ju inte göra mer nu i alla fall och det är inte vårt fel att någon i Slytherin är en rent ut sagt stor skitstövel." sade han och log lite.

Harry såg upp på honom och skrattade till lätt.

"Nej, du har rätt men jag kunde inte rå för det att jag kom att fundera på om det hade hänt om vi inte hade lurat dem som vi gjorde."

"Nej, det tänkte jag också på men vi lurade dem egentligen inte och om det är därför så är dem dåliga förlorare." sade Fredrik med ett leende.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny och den ljushåriga pojken som var prefekt tillsammans med Ginny, Fredrik hade ett vagt minne av att han hette Colin, kom in i sällskapsrummet och slog sig alla ner bredvid Harry och Fredrik som båda såg frågande på dem. Ron skakade dystert på huvudet.

"Tyvärr, vi genomsökte även spökande stugan utan att hitta något." sade Hermione.

"Försteprefekterna letar fortfarande." sade Colin.

"Vem tror ni att det är som ligger bakom?" undrade Ron.

"Någon som inte är riktigt klar i huvudet, skulle jag tippa p" sade Harry. "Någon som skulle attackera sina bästa vänner." sade han vidare och slog en liten, nästan osynlig blick mot Fredrik.

Ingen av de andra verkade se det men Fredrik gjorde det och funderade på vad han kunde mena med den. Nästa morgon förstod han dock vad Harry menat med blicken kvällen innan.

Direkt när han kom in i stora salen för frukost så hörde han att samtalen mellan de andra eleverna lugnades lite. Det var många som slutade prata helt när han gick förbi och följde honom med lite underliga blickar. Han satte sig ner och tog för sig av frukosten och försökte se ut som om han inte hörde vad någon annan sade men lyssnade väl på vad några Ravenclawelever pratade om.

"_Jo visst, Cho sade det. Han attackerade ju den andre utbytesstudenten från Sverige utan anledning, så varför skulle han inte göra något sådant här_."

Han satte nästan i halsen när han hörde vad de sade, det kunde inte vara sant. Trodde de andra att det var Lukas som hade gjort det?

Han såg sig omkring i salen och märkte att det var många som pratade viskande till varandra och slängde misstänksamma blickar mot Slytherins bord, rakt mot den plats där Lukas satt.

Det kunde inte stämma, det kunde inte vara så. tänkte han medan han fortsatte med sin frukost samtidigt som han såg att Lukas och Malfoy lämnade stora salen följda av allas blickar.

Under hela dagen fortsatte det misstänksamma viskandet mellan eleverna och Fredrik visste inte varför men han märkte att han blev irriterad på det. De hade inga bevis utan antog bara att det var Lukas som var skyldig för vad han hade gjort under hösten, hur kunde de göra det bara så där?

Även under lektionerna pratade några om vad de trodde och under lektionen i förvandlingskonst fick Lavender Brown och Parvati Patil en ordentlig tillsägelse av professor McGonagall för att de pratade för mycket under lektionen.

När kvällen kom och de gick för att äta kvällsmålet hade det gått så långt att några var säkra på att det var Lukas som var den skyldige och de undrade varför inte lärarna tog hand om honom. Dean och Seamus satt bredvid Fredrik och pratade om vad de trodde. Fredrik satt och lyssnade på vad de sade samtidigt som han såg mot Lukas som verkade vara på väg att bryta ihop av allas misstankar, han verkade inte ha någon aptit utan satt bara vid bordet. Plötsligt reste han sig upp och började gå ut från salen.

"Jag vet inte, om han var en så dålig förlorare att han attackerade Fredrik när duellen var slut så kanske han vill göra det här för att Slytherin förlorade matchen." sade Seamus fundersamt.

Fredrik hade hört samma sak från många elever hela dagen och han började tröttna på att höra det som han ansåg var ren lögn, han reste sig hastigt upp.

"Det är lögn!" sade han högt till Seamus.

Seamus och Dean såg förvånat på honom och alla runt omkring dem tystnade och vände sig om.

"Nog för att han attackerade mig där efter duellen men det har inget med det här att göra. Jag har känt honom så länge jag kan minnas och han skulle aldrig göra en sådan här sak, han skulle aldrig hota med att döda någon!" skrek han ut innan han vände på klacken och nästan marscherade ut från stora salen som nu var helt tyst.

Han gick iväg längs en korridor och brydde sig inte om vad som nu skedde inne i stora salen, han var så trött på att höra en massa gissningar och påståenden om Lukas. Han hade bestämt sig för att leta upp Lukas och nu prata med honom, han hade väntat en dag för länge kände han.

Han var arg på alla som under hela dagen hade pratat om Lukas som den skyldige, samtidigt som han svor åt sig själv för att han inte fanns där att stötta sin vän som han förhoppningsvis kunde få tillbaka trots allt.

"Varför har allt blivit som det blivit?" tänkte han.

Plötsligt stannade han till, han hörde röster bakom hörnet.

"_Så du vågar gå ensam idag_!" hörde han någon säga elakt.

Han hörde hur en besvärjelse uttalades och hur några skrattade.

"_Jag förstår faktiskt inte hur du kan ha hamnat här i slytherin, när du förlorade mot Longbottom_!" sade personen igen med en äcklad röst.

Som om en blixt for ner och träffade Fredrik kopplade han ihop det han nyss hört med den senaste duellen. Han tog några steg och kikade runt hörnet. Längre bort stod tre femteårselever från Slytherin med en lång svarthårig pojke i mitten som en ledare och i luften svävade någon uppochner, han såg att det var Lukas.

"Nu kanske vi kan få låta dig smaka på lite av vår tacksamhet för din förlust." sade personen i mitten och riktade sin stav mot Lukas och skickade en besvärjelse på honom som gjorde att han skrek, medan de andra två skrattade.

"_Var det så här han har haft det hela hösten_?" tänkte Fredrik "_Det som han försökte berätta innan jul och jag som inte trodde på honom d_."

Han kände hur ilskan kokade inom honom, både för att han inte sett vad som hände Lukas under hösten och för vad de tre Slytherineleverna nu gjorde. Samtidigt som han såg hur en av de andra två pojkarna höjde sin trollstav så sprang han fram och vrålade allt han kunde av ren ilska.

"**EXPELLIARMUS**!"

Formeln träffade rakt i bröstet på den av eleverna som precis skulle uttala en besvärjelse. Resultatet blev inte bara att han tappade sin stav, den var så stark att han flög in i väggen bakom med ett brak.

"Vad i?" sade de andra två förvånat och svängde runt mot Fredrik.

Han riktade sin stav mot dem båda och sade med avsmak och ilska.

"Är ni så fega att ni måste vara tre stycken för att ge er på någon?"

De riktade sina trollstavar mot honom men två sekunder senare låg stavarna på marken flera meter bort samtidigt som de själva stod där med ännu mer förvånade ansikten och händerna resta.

"Om ni så mycket som petar på min vän igen så lovar jag att ni aldrig mer kommer att kunna se er i en spegel utan att må illa av er egen spegelbild!" sade Fredrik med hetta.

"Din vän? Han attackerade dig ju, du kanske vill ge igen?" sade den ena av dem hånfullt men inbjudande.

"Jag skulle aldrig ge igen för något som någon gjort mot mig när den har bett om ursäkt men jag var så trög att jag inte förstod det." sade Fredrik och stirrade på dem båda med staven riktad mot deras ansikten.

De stod faktiskt och såg nervösa ut.

"Ni har fem sekunder på er att försvinna härifrån och ta med er avsvimmade vän. Som jag sa så lovar jag er att ni kommer att få ett helvete om ni rör Lukas igen! Jag kommer inte att tveka med att göra något riktigt hemskt!" sade han med hat i rösten och pekade bortåt i korridoren.

De verkade ta honom på orden, kanske spelade hans nästan galna blick in, för de sprang snabbt bort och man hörde efter en stund en dörr slå igen. Fredrik löste upp svävförtrollningen på Lukas och gick fram mot honom. Han stod och skakade och andandes häftigt. När Fredrik kom fram lyfte han upp ansiktet.

"Ska du också anklaga mig för att ha kidnappat dem där eleverna?" frågade han misstänksamt med en hård och hög röst.

Fredrik såg på honom förvånat.

"Det skulle aldrig falla mig in att anklaga min bäste vän för något sådant, jag vet att den Lukas jag känner aldrig under några som helst omständigheter skulle göra något sådant dumt." sade han med allvarlig röst.

Lukas stod och såg förundrat på honom innan han slog ner blicken. Sedan öppnade han munnen.

"Förlåt, det var fel av mig att skrika så där på dig." sade han och höjde blicken igen och man kunde se tårar i hans ögon.

"Jag är ledsen för vad jag gjorde och sade i höstas, jag borde inte ha sagt det som jag sade i höstas efter matchen men jag var så inne i andan i Slytherin och jag blev så besviken efter att vi förlorade så att, ja jag ..." han började stamma det sista ordet han försökte säga men Fredrik avbröt honom hastigt, han kände även att han inte behövde någon mer förklaring från Lukas.

"Det är lugnt, du behöver inte säga något. Det är jag som ska be om ursäkt för vad jag sade till dig precis innan jul. Jag trodde inte att det var så som du sade men med det här som jag såg idag så finns det inga tvivel om saken och jag erkänner att jag har varit en stor idiot. Jag hoppas att du kan förlåta mig." sade Fredrik samtidigt som han kände något innanför ögonlocket.

Lukas såg upp på honom och skrattade till lite.

"Jag tror att vi båda har varit två stora idioter." sade han med en nick.

"Hur kunde det bli så här vi som alltid kom så bra överens i Sverige! Bara för att vi hamnade i olika elevhem här?" sade Fredrik och såg rakt i Lukas ögon.

"Jag vet inte, vi kanske inte klarar av att vara utan alla saker vi gjorde tillsammans." sade Lukas med en axelryckning.

"Vet du, jag kom att tänka på precis samma sak under julen. Jag saknade ditt sällskap och allt vi gjort tillsammans så mycket att julen nästan blev en pina." sade Fredrik lättad över att Lukas och han verkade ha tänkt samma sak.

De stod ett tag och såg på varandra utan att säga något. Plötsligt sade de båda precis samtidigt:

"Förlåt mig kompis!" och slog armarna om varandra i en vänskaplig försoningskram.

De släppte taget och såg på varandra och skrattade.

"Vi får aldrig mer låta något sånt här hända!" sade Fredrik.

"Nej, det kan vi vara överens om!" sade Lukas och nickade.

"Ska vi ta och röra på oss ifrån den här mörka platsen?" frågade Fredrik.

Lukas nickade bara och de började gå och gick förbi den plats där Slytherineleven tidigare hade brakat in i väggen, när de hörde något som liknade ett rop på hjälp.

"Sade du något?" frågade Fredrik.

"Nej, men jag hörde något!" sade Lukas.

De stannade och lyssnade efter mer ljud och snart hördes samma rop igen och de svängde runt. På väggen där eleven hade smällt i syntes en spricka, nästan som en dörr som stod mycket lite på glänt. Fredrik tryckte till på väggen bredvid sprickan och en dörr gick upp. De såg förvånat på varandra innan de började ta några steg nerför trappan som fanns innanför. De kom ner till ett stort mörkt rum och de såg inte mycket, ljuset som kom från korridoren ovanför hjälpte inte mycket.

"Lumos"

Fredriks trollstav lös upp och de fick båda fick en smärre chock när de såg vad som fanns i rummet de kommit in i.

På golvet i rummet satt de försvunna eleverna, bakbundna och med bindlar för ögonen.

De stod ett tag och stirrade helt ställda innan de gick fram och tog bort ögonbindlarna och repen från eleverna som såg helt vettskrämda ut.

"Ta det lugnt, vi ska rädda er, om en stund är ni uppe i säkerhet i era sällskapsrum igen." sade Fredrik lugnande.

Plötsligt kände han hur någon drog i hans klädnad. Han svängde runt och såg Mark stå där med darrande läpp och nervösa ögon.

"Vad är det Mark?" frågade han.

Mark gick närmare och viskade försiktigt.

"Pansy Parkinson." Sade han och nickade till mot trappan.

Fredrik vände sig om och såg Pansy Parkinson stå där, Mark ryckte i hans klädnad igen.

"Det var hon som gjorde det!" sade han lågt samtidigt som han rös till och såg nervöst åt Lukas.

Lukas reste på sig efter att ta löst upp repen runt den siste eleven.

"Parkinson, prefekten!" utbrast han.

"Ja, just precis hon!" svarade Pansy med en dräpande röst och Lukas ryckte till när han upptäckte att hon stod i trappen.

Hon log ett elakt leende och skrattade till.

"Tänka sig att jag skulle få mer hjälp till min plan. De två utbytesstudenterna också kidnappade. Vilket skulle göra att Gryffindor skulle vara tvungna att spela lika ännu mer. Deras suveräne jagare kidnappad under dödshot, de kan ju inte riskera att han blir dödad!" sade hon och skrattade ett sjukt skratt.

Fredrik såg menande på Lukas och de började röra sina händer med sina trollstavar men de flög lätt ur deras händer.

"Det där var jag beredd på!" sade Pansy och skrattade ännu mer.

"Så det är du som låg bakom det här!" sade Fredrik nu argt.

"Javisst, vem skulle det annars ha varit?" sade hon och log mot dem.

Fredrik såg upp mot trappen och blev plötsligt mycket förvånad, Lukas såg vad Fredrik såg och blev lika förvånad. Det hade kommit två personer i trappen bakom Pansy men hon hade inte märkt något.

"Men varför gjorde du det?" frågade Fredrik snabbt för han ville inte att hon skulle se vilka två som hade kommit in.

"Varför?" skrattade Pansy och fortsatte.

"För att min kära Draco Malfoy pratade om det så länge och då bestämde jag mig för att göra det för hans skull, så att han skulle kunna vinna Quidditchligan! Han skulle avguda mig." sade hon med ett lyckligt ansikte.

"Men skulle du ha gjort verklighet av ditt hot?" frågade Lukas.

"Kanske, de äckliga små smutsskallarna skulle nog ha sett solen för sista gången i alla fall och eftersom ni båda är här nu så skulle en av er också få stryka med." sade hon och verkade rysa av välbehag.

Plötsligt steg en av personerna bakom Pansy fram och han hade en mycket illavarslande min.

"Mr Malfoy, övertyga mig om att det här bara är en hemsk mardröm!" sade professor Snape med största avsky i rösten.

Pansy svängde runt och stirrade på Malfoy och professor Snape som stod bakom henne.

"Åh vad bra att ni kom professor Snape, jag fångade de här båda precis när de skulle..." började hon säga.

"**TYST!**" fräste Snape åt henne på ett sätt Fredrik aldrig hade hört Snape använda mot en Slytherinelev.

"Tror du att du kan lura mig när du precis har erkänt allt mitt framför näsan på mig!" Det var ingen direkt fråga.

Pansy sjönk ihop.

"Jag tror dessutom inte att en av de bästa eleverna jag haft på länge i trolldryckskonst men som på något sätt hamnade i Gryffindor och är en av deras absolut bästa jagare och dessutom har ett proffskontrakt med en quidditchklubb skulle få för sig att kidnappa någon för att behöva spela dåligt under en match!" Han sade allt utan att andas såg det ut som och hans min talade ännu mer.

"Draco, du tror väl inte att jag gjorde det." sade Pansy och räckte upp en hand mot Draco.

Draco drog sig äcklat undan från henne.

"Jag hörde också vad du sade och kan inte förstå vad som flög i dig!" sade Malfoy med upprörd röst.

"Jag gjorde det för att jag älskar dig. Du sade ju att du ville göra något för att ge igen på Gryffindor!" nästan bönade Pansy.

"Jag sade det men jag är inte så dum att jag tänkte göra något. Man får väl fantisera men man får inte vara dum!" sade Draco hätskt.

Pansy såg ut som om hon upplevde sin värsta mardröm, vilket hon säkerligen gjorde.

"Nu ska vi gå och ha oss ett samtal med rektorn" sade Snape till Pansy och de andra och gick iväg först till Dumbledores kontor med de andra på släp.

Väl inne på Dumbledores kontor berättade Lukas och Fredrik precis vad som hänt när de hade hittat de kidnappade eleverna och sedan berättade var och en av eleverna vad de hade varit med om.

Dumbledore såg på Snape som nickade.

"Madam Pomfrey, ni kan ta med er förstaårseleverna till sjukhusflygeln. Ferner och Lucidor ni går ut och väntar utanför!" sade Dumbledore med bestämd min och lutade sig sedan tillbaka i sin stol tills dörren stängdes.

Efter en halvtimme öppnades dörren och Pansy Parkinson kom ut snyftande och Snape följde efter henne med bister min, hennes prefektmärke och slytherinmärke var borta från klädnaden. McGonagall som också hade varit inne på kontoret sade åt Fredrik och Lukas att komma in. De steg in och såg lite oroligt på Dumbledore.

"När jag och er rektor hemma, Labero, kom överens om det här utbytet av studenter trodde jag aldrig att det skulle sluta på det här sättet." sade han och såg på var och en av dem.

"Ni har gjort en otrolig sak för skolan med att ha räddat de kidnappade eleverna och avslöjat den skyldige som för övrigt i detta nu lämnar slottet. För det kommer ni att få var sin utmärkelse för speciella insatser för skolan och Gryffindor och Slytherin får 200 poäng var." sade han vidare med ett stort leende.

De tappade hakan båda två och såg förvånat på Dumbledore.

"Tack så mycket professor Dumbledore." sade de i kör.

"Dessutom så skulle jag tycka att det vore tråkigt att förlora två så pass duktiga elever efter ett år." sade han med en fundersam min "och jag tror att ni också skulle tycka det var roligt att få en examen härifrån istället?" sade han med ett besynnerligt leende.

De såg förvånat på honom och nickade bara samtidigt som de båda kände att de fick stora leenden när de förstod vad han menade.

"Bra, jag föreslår att ni båda återvänder till era sällskapsrum och sover, det kan nog bli en intressant dag för er imorgon." sade Dumbledore nickande och log han med.

* * *

Han flög förbi de hurrande Gryffindoreleverna och vinkade efter att han gjort mål igen i matchen mot Hufflepuff. Mitt bland dem såg han Lukas stå och le och skratta stort, han kände att han blev glad när han såg Lukas stå på läktarna och heja på honom, för några veckor sedan pratade de inte ens med varandra och nu stod Lukas mitt bland alla andra Gryffindorelever och hejade på honom när han spelade Quidditch. Han tänkte tillbaka till onsdagsmorgonen när nyheten om att de kidnappade eleverna hade funnits välbehållna och den skyldige hade gripits och fått lämna Hogwarts omedelbart, hade spridits till alla elever. Alla hade blivit förvånade och kunde inte tro att en prefekt hade gjort något liknande men Dumbledore, professor Snape och Malfoy hade personligen intygat att det var sant. Det var många som under den dagen kom fram till Lukas för att be om ursäkt för att de hade misstänkt honom. Han och Fredrik hyllades som hjältar när Dumbledore tillkännagav att det var dem som hade avslöjat vem det var och räddat de kidnappade eleverna.

Han tyckte faktiskt att det hade gått fort där den kvällen när allt hände. Från att inte ha pratat med Lukas på flera månader var de plötsligt goda vänner igen och de hade gjort en helt fantastisk sak för skolan vilket gjorde att alla, även Slytherineleverna ville prata med dem om hur det hade gått till och de kunde göra det i flera timmar.

Han mådde verkligen bra, han kände vinden i ansiktet när han flög och glädjen rusade igenom hela kroppen, det kändes att det band av vänskap som funnits mellan honom och Lukas hade läkts och blivit mycket starkare av allt som hänt och han kände även att han hade börjat bli riktig vän med de övriga i Gryffindor. Han såg med glädje fram mot sina fortsatta studier på Hogwarts och allt intressant och roligt han skulle få vara med om och han visste att Lukas gjorde samma sak.

Plötsligt såg han hur Ginny fick tag i klonken och satte fart och han susade iväg han med för att anfalla Hufflepuff igen.

* * *

Jag lämnar här Fredrik och Lukas åt deras äventyr på Hogwarts. Alla historier har ett slut och den här slutar här och nu. Tack till alla som har läst den, hoppas den har varit underhållande och värd att läsa.


End file.
